The Child of Love 2
by David Templar
Summary: This is the official sequel to Axel Terizaki's "The Child of Love". Please pardon the poor worksmanship of the initial chapters. They are rather old.
1. Default Chapter

The Child of Love 2  
(not much of a title, eh?)  
  
Before starting reading the story, you should read *THIS* :  
  
It's my FIRST attempt at writing a fanfic in Any Language. I'm Canadian and has already done NO fanfics in ANY language. Unfortunately, it seems there aren't many Canadian people interested in fanfics/Evangelion.  
  
This story will be a continuation of Child of Love, from after Teri's birth. It will also include semi-side-stories about various important aspects of the TV show, and something I come up with myself. There will be much more of Rei than the original, but Asuka is still the main character. Much thanks to Axel Terizaki, for creating   
Child of Love; and Flashman, for coming up with the short story named "She's *WHAT*?"  
  
(Flashman webpage: http://perso.wanadoo.fr/borisd/)   
  
(Axel webpage: http://asukanotebook.tsx.org)   
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is brainchild of Hideaki Anno, and the property of Gainex.   
  
This fanfic is not making any money, so suing me is pointless.   
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Chapter #1:0 Illusion of peace/Illusion of truth  
  
Asuka, looking down at Teri, who was still sleeping: "Shinji, can you see her?"  
  
Shinji looked at Teri too.  
  
Asuka, smiling warmly: "Shinji. This is your daughter, this is our little girl. This is *Ikari* Teri."  
  
Shinji was, too, smiling.  
  
Asuka, softly: "And... I'm sure that she'll be as proud as me to be part of the Ikari family, 'anata'."  
---  
The room is completely black, there are no source of illumination anywhere. The room has been there since the beginning of time: it has seen the rise of the world's greatest empires, how they were manipulated like children, and how they fell. The room is ancient, and so are its occupants. In the blink of an eye, 8 monoliths, as black as   
night and lit from an unseen source, shatters the room's darkness.   
  
"And so we have returned to our proper place in this world" said the monolith labeled SEELE 01.   
  
The monolith labeled SEELE 03 boomed, "that fool Ikari! He thought that he can be rid of us so easily."  
  
"And that foolish double agent of the JMI, he will pay dearly, as well!" added SEELE 07 [JMI = Japanese Ministry of Interior]  
  
"Of course, the removal of Gendo was not in our original scenario" SEELE 04 commented.  
  
"Neither was 'her' birth", said a concerned SEELE 05.   
  
"And with Ikari gone, how do we know we can still control NERV?" asked SEELE 06.  
  
SEELE 01 cut them off, "the control over NERV is being seen to. The scenario will be altered to conform accordingly, it might be delayed, but it will not be stopped."   
  
In unison, all of the SEELE members called out, "we wish to return to our rightful place in heaven, and nothing on Earth will stand in our way".   
  
Just as sudden as they had appeared, the monoliths vanish, returning the ancient room to its usual darkness.   
  
Until the next time.   
---  
A week later  
  
It has been over a week since Teri's birth, and after rigorous physical examinations, mother and daughter are both free to return home. Ritsuko, Misato, and Kaji brought the much-awaited news to the couple.   
  
"Great! Teri and me can finally get out of this place now!" Asuka cried out happily as she cuddles Teri closer to her. Teri is busy helping herself to a quick meal.   
  
"Ritsuko-san, are you sure they're both alright? I mean, I don't want to rush things, it's only been a week..." a concerned Shinji inquired, from his seat beside Asuka's hospital bed.  
  
"BAKA! Teri and me have been stuck in here for OVER a week! If we don't get out of here soon, Teri is gonna think this IS her home!" said Asuka in a booming voice, so loud that everyone in the room winced.   
  
Ritsuko slowly removes her hands from her ears, managing to interrupt Asuka before she can start again, "Shinji-kun, Asuka and Teri are both fine, I've ran every medical test I can come up with on them".  
  
That got Asuka started again, "And THAT TOO! You've put me through even more tests than when I was piloting Eva! Teri, too! Shinji, come closer".  
  
"Huh?" Shinji leans closer, only to be grabbed by a surprisingly strong Asuka by the collar, "Aaaahhh!"  
  
Asuka pulled Shinji close, real close, and looked him straight in the eye with her bright blue eyes.  
  
"Shinji, me and Teri are both fine, and we're all going home, understood?" Asuka said through an evil grin. Before a very nervous Shinji can respond, Asuka kisses him passionately, cutting off his words. Teri looks up in amusement at the couple, and smiled.   
  
All the while, Ritsuko, Kaji, and Misato are watching, with baseball sized sweat drops and super arched eyebrows.   
  
"Err...hmm..." was all the Misato can manage.   
  
"Let's go..." begin Kaji.  
  
"Outside..." continued Ritsuko.   
  
Misato finished by fleeing out the door, followed closely by the other 2 adults.   
  
After about 2 minutes, Asuka let Shinji up for air. She smiles down at Teri.  
  
"Hear that Teri-chan? We're going home!" cheered Asuka.   
  
All Teri did was to giggle at her father, who is lying on the ground, gasping for air. Asuka smiled, until she looks at the window, and saw her own reflection in the glass. Very much like a woman holding a toy doll.  
  
"I want to go home..." she whispered.   
  
Only Teri heard her mother's quiet request, and she answered by cuddling closer against her.   
---  
Few days later  
  
Shinji collapse into his chair/desk at school, it is his first day at school in 3 weeks.  
  
"Ikari!" before Shinji could respond, Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke surrounded him. They bombard him with dozens of questions, "Where were you?" "What have you been doing?"   
  
"How's Asuka?" "How's the baby?" "Isn't she due weeks ago?" "Why haven't we heard from you?"  
  
All Shinji could do was to look straight ahead. Much like Rei, who was sitting a few seats away.  
  
"Shinji?" asked Touji, he taps Shinji lightly on the shoulder...  
  
...And Shinji proceeds to fall limply out of his chair.  
  
"My God!" said Kensuke, "he was sleeping with his eyes open!"  
  
All Hikari could do was giggle at Shinji, who's now slowly awakening.   
  
"So Shinji, taking care of a baby is harder than you thought?" inquired Hikari, smiling.  
  
"How can you tell?" Shinji mumbled weakly. He begins to tell about the late night feeding, diaper changing, and other horrors. By the time he finished, he was completely surrounded by the entire class. Apparently, being a young father draws more attention than piloting an Eva and saving the world. Comments and questions assaulted Shinji from all sides.  
  
"Hey, way the go Ikari!"   
  
"Knocked up the prettiest girl in school, eh?"   
  
"Told you they'd be together!"   
  
"Ikari, you're a pig!"   
  
"Can we see the baby?"   
  
"Does she look like you or Asuka?"   
  
"Are you two gonna get married now?"   
  
"How is Asuka doing?"   
  
"Who changes the baby's diapers?"   
  
Just before the class overloads a weary Shinji with questions, the school bell goes off. As the elderly teacher takes his place at the front of the class, Hikari calls out: "All arise! Bow..."  
---   
(To properly capture the spirit of Axel Terizaki, this author will now ramble on insanely...HAHA, I CONTROL WHAT YOU READ, ALL BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS!! Thank you for your time, now for something completely different.)  
---  
Back at NERV Headquarter   
  
Former vice-Commander Fuyutsuki, now Supreme Commander of NERV, sat in his office. The once dark and gloomy office of Gendo is now brightly lit, furnished with some plants, and the desk has been changed. But the large painting of the Cabala remained untouched.   
  
Fuyutsuki was staring out the window, when Vice-Commander Misato entered the office, and covered the long distance between the entrance and the desk.   
  
"Commander Fuyu..." she began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Fuyutsuki will be fine, how are the kids?" asked Fuyutsuki, with the usual weathered smile across his face.  
  
"They are fine, sir, I have finished with my investigation of our security section," she holds out a clipboard, "all the suspected personnel are on the list".  
  
Fuyutsuki skims through the list and brushed back his light-gray hair with his right hand.   
  
"That's almost the entire security section..." The list includes security agents assigned to keep watch over the Children. Fuyutsuki sat down, but got up a second later. I don't think I'll ever get use to sitting there, thought Fuyutsuki, I should have gone back to the university; I do not want the things that comes with this job.  
  
"They all have been relieved of duty," replied Misato, interrupting Fuyutsuki's train of thought, "and escorted out of the city". Fuyutsuki is once again looking out the window, frowning this time.   
  
"He never looked out the windows, despite having the best view of the whole place." He commented, "now all he will see is the walls of his cell, how ironic". He turns to Misato. "I've asked Dr. Akagi to join us, as Vice-Commander, you need to know the truth about NERV". The sound of the door sliding open and someone walking towards them can be heard.   
  
All of a sudden, Misato wishes she hadn't taken the Vise-Commander position.  
---  
600m below NERV Headquarter  
  
In a dimly lit and poorly furnished cell, sits a man. Despite the fact that there is almost no light, he is wearing tinted glasses. Sitting at a small desk and holding his hands together in front of his mouth, he stares at the wall, apparently deep in thought.   
  
Every now and then, he would mutter something too quiet for the security microphones in his cell to pick up. For the thousandth time since Gendo entered the cell, he whispered the question again.  
---  
Misato/Ikari residence, hours later  
  
Asuka finally manages to make Teri comfortable, so she would take a nap.   
  
"Good girl," said Asuka, "mommy's gonna take a bath, you just rest" She picks up Teri's pacifier, and puts it on a table across the room. She then goes to the bathroom and begins testing the water's temperature. A few minutes later, she is immersed in hot water.   
  
"Hmmm..." was all she could say, as she relaxes from several nights of restlessness.  
  
Minutes later, Shinji arrived home.  
  
"I'm home..." he called out, and immediately fell asleep on the couch. Taking care of a baby and returning to school has proven to be too much for the teen.   
  
Short time later, Asuka exits the bath wrapped in a towel.   
  
"Shin-chan, is that you?" she finds him asleep on the couch. Smiling, she pulls a nearby blanket over him, and kisses him on the cheek. She then goes to check on Teri, who was now awake.   
  
"Well, at least your father came to see you before passing out, and got you your pacifier" she smiles at Teri, who's sucking on her pacifier.   
---  
Transport shaft Z-999, NERV Headquarter  
  
For the 12th time in an hour, Ritsuko glances nervously at Kaji, whose usual childish smile has been replaced with that of a more serious expression. Another passenger in the elevator caught the glance.   
  
"Ritsuko", begin Misato, "I thought we agreed that Kaji needs to see this".   
  
"Yes, but..." Ritsuko looks down at her feet, with a very concerned expression "it's just that I've been guarding these dark secrets for so long, and now everything coming into the light..."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Ritsuko, Gendo used everyone" said Kaji, as he looked out the glass elevator. The lift has been descending for the past 30 minutes, and yet it still continues to travel down what seems a bottomless shaft.   
  
For the first time since they entered the lift, the 4th passenger speaks.  
  
"I don't come down here very often," said Fuyutsuki.  
---  
Terminal Dogma, NERV Headquarter  
  
After 10 minutes of walking from the elevator, the 4 finally arrive at the first destination of their tour. In front of them stood a pair of doors of enormous proportion.   
  
"Heaven's door" was all Ritsuko said as she swiped an ID card through a device on the wall. The lights on the device switched from red to green, and the door slowly opened outwards. The 4 continued inside, and came upon a small yellow lake, with a huge cross in the center. A small NERV gunboat patrols the lake, its crew surprised at the visitors.   
  
An astonished Misato and Kaji staggered towards the beach of the artificial lake, while Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki watched on.   
  
"That is..." gasped Kaji at the white figure nailed to the crucifix.   
  
"Lilith?" asked Misato, who turns back and looks at the 2 NERV officials who's been keeping so much secrets.   
  
"It all began in 1999..." begins Ritsuko, as the 2 large door closes behind them, shutting them off from the rest of the world.   
---   
Untold hours later  
  
The group arrives at their final destination. They enter a large, dark, circular room, with a strange glass and metal structure in the center, attached to the floor and ceiling by twisting tubes. The only sound audible from the darkness is the soft humming of pumping machinery.   
  
Misato, who is understandably upset from the countless hours of walking, and the fact that her view on the world had just shuttered like a vase, looked around the room. She checks the time on her watch. Commander Fuyutsuki and Kaji have long since left the group to discuss something.   
  
"It's getting late," she said impatiently, "Shinji and Asuka will be worried about me".   
  
"Then I will make this quick", said Ritsuko. She pulls a remote out of the lab coat pocket, and tapped a command in.   
  
An amber colored light replaces the blackness of the room. The circular wall of the room is in fact a large tank, filled with what appears to be LCL.  
  
And bodies, countless pale, nude bodies.   
  
Misato froze; all she could manage to do was to ask a simple question.   
  
"Ayanami...Rei?"   
  
In unison, dozens of heads turned towards her, bringing their blood-red eyes to bear.   
---   
Misato/Ikari residence  
  
"Asuka, dinner!" called out Shinji, he realized his mistake a second later, when a child's crying can be heard.  
  
"Baka Shinji!" shouted Asuka, "she was finally asleep!"  
  
"Sorry" Shinji apologized.   
  
"Humpf!" was all Asuka said as she picks up the groggy child and gently rocked her. Teri rubbed her eyes, and smiled at the mother. "Good girl! I guess you take after your mother, not your father" She brought Teri into the dinning area, where Shinji was placing the food on the table.   
  
"Almost as loud as your mother" Shinji thought to himself, and Teri giggled. Asuka placed Teri in a baby chair and started eating. It wasn't long before Teri became restless.  
  
"I think she's hungry" commented Shinji.   
  
"Mother to the rescue!" said Asuka as she picked Teri up. She prepares herself to breast-feed Teri.   
  
Shinji couldn't help but stare.   
  
"What?!" asked Asuka, "nothing you've never seen".   
  
"It's not that," he replied, "it's just that the way you're doing it, like how a mother would..."  
  
"Of course I'm a mother, dummkopf!" fumed Asuka, while Teri continues her feeding. Shinji quickly changes the subject.   
  
"I wonder why Misato isn't home yet?" he asked between bites.   
  
"I dunno, probably working late again." Asuka answered, looking up from Teri.   
  
Shinji thought for a moment.  
  
"Asuka, I've got an idea, how about if I bring some friends to visit after school tomorrow?"  
  
"That a great idea!" said Asuka, suddenly excited. "I bet Hikari is dying to see Teri-chan!"  
  
"Yeah, Touji and Kensuke, too!" added Shinji, the mentioning of those 2 names didn't go well with the red head across the table.   
  
"3 stooges rids again..." muttered Asuka.  
  
"Huh?" Shinji wasn't paying attention; he was finishing the last of his rice. Asuka had already finished her dinner.   
  
"I mean...what about Wonder girl? She did help save my life, so it's only proper to grant her visitation rights" she suggested as Shinji clears the table. Shinji was quite astonished that Asuka would even mention Rei.   
  
"Ayanami? Sure, I bet she'd love to see Teri-chan" he said.   
  
Just then, Misato arrived home. After uttering out a weak "I'm home", she collapsed on the couch, exhausted from the days' activities. Three heads peered around the doorway to the kitchen. "Hi Misato-san!" two of the heads called out in unison, while the 3rd just smiled at the woman.   
  
"Misato-san, I kept dinner warm for you" Shinji informed her, and went into the kitchen to get it.   
  
"Thank you very much, Shinji-kun."  
  
Asuka drop into the couch with Teri, right next to Misato.  
  
"Say hi to your aunt Misato, Teri-chan." Asuka held Teri up, and she smiled with joy and waved her little arms at Misato. That brought a smile across Misato's tired lips, too.  
  
"Can I hold her?" she asked.  
  
"Of course you can!" was the reply.   
  
"By the way Misato, the gang is coming over to see Teri after school tomorrow" said Asuka as she hands Teri over to Misato.   
  
"Rei, too" Shinji called out from the kitchen.   
  
"Baka, isn't that what I just said?"   
  
"Ayanami Rei..." was all Misato said as she held Teri in her arms.   
  
END of Chapter #1.0 version 4, dated 06/09/99 (reformatted 06/24/01), roll credits with moon and Rei backdrop, cue 'Fly me to the moon'   
  
  
Author: Me, David Templar (--pen name, don't bother trying to hunt me down, Asuka-loving-anti-Rei extremists out there)   
  
Co-author: Half-empty bag of jellybeans on my table, various containers of ice cream treats that are now no more *sniff*. And the 51 Eva mp3s playing over and over again.   
  
Ideas from: the little chibi Eva characters inside my head talking to me telling be to do things bad thing why won't they stop talking to me why why why why why?!   
  
Much thanks to: Axel Terizaki, for creating such a wonderful alternate story for Evangelion  
  
Many thanks to: Axel Terizaki, for letting me continue his wonderful story  
  
All the thanks in the world to: Hideaki Anno, for creating the original and simply magnificent story, thank you sir.   
  
Almost as much thanks to: Vancouver Japanese Animation Club, for without them, I would have never seen Evangelion, thanks guys!   
  
This fanfic cannot be created without the influence of such beloved fanfic as: Child of Love (no, really?); EVA: R; Garden of Eva; Evanjellydonut; some other ones, can't remember them all, but they made a difference.   
  
Other thanks go to newsgroup Japan.anime.evangelion and rec.arts.anime.creative, the Evangelion Encyclopedia webpage, various Eva mp3 sites, SDAT, and the guy who lend me a copy of Evangelion manga, which started the whole obsession.   
  
About the author: He is a 17 year old living in Vancouver, BC, Canada. He is an Ayanami Rei fan, but like Asuka very much, too. He has 51 Evangelion mp3s (gonna get more as soon as he finds more), and a pack of collectable Evangelion-Death: Rebirth card priced at $7.59 Canadian. His creative genius can be attributed to the following: one too many blows to the head, too much TV, too much day dreaming, not really having a life, and massive overdose of Eva mp3s. For all those who'd like to comment on the fanfic, or the author's sanity, please send a self-addressed envelope to Vancouver Psychiatric Treatment Center, please include return address and postage. He likes to show his appreciation by mailing back large suspicious packages. For a fast way to reach him, his e-mail is david_templar@bigfoot.com, or ICQ him at: 8155557 (nick: TheSaint).   
  
If you read all of the above, you now are gonna be treated to something relevant to the story.   
  
Preview of next chapter/episode:  
  
Misato is in US attending a memorial for NERV 3rd Branch, when it mysteriously reappears! EVANGELION Unit-04 is recovered, but there is little clue as to what happened. The EVA is sent to NERV HQ, and so is a new Pilot. The 4th seems to know Rei, but Rei doesn't recall ever meeting him. Meanwhile, things are happening at the Misato/Ikari residence, strange things. Not just that, Asuka's synch rate seems to be dropping! What is causing the drop? What happened to the 3rd Branch? Who is this 4th and what history does he and Rei share?   
  
Find out in the next chapter/episode: Childhood acquaintance, long since forgotten. Oh yeah, there might or might not be fan service, whatever that is!  



	2. Chapter 2

The Child of Love 2: End of the beginning  
  
This Chapter/episode is dedicated to the memories of actor DeForest Kelley, a.k.a. Dr. Leonard H. 'Bones' McCoy of the original Star Trek. All Trekkies and/or Trekkers will forever remember his passing. -"Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a magician!"  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Chapter #2:0 Childhood acquaintance, long since forgotten/Haunting Memories  
  
Misato/Ikari residence  
Major Katsuragi Misato, Vice-Commander of NERV, checks herself out in the mirror for one last time. Her new uniform is not fitting as comfortably as it should, but that problem would have to be addressed later. It does however, give her an air of authority like never before.  
  
"Misato-san, why are YOU the one who's going?" asked Asuka, for the hundredth time in 3 days. Shinji is standing behind her, holding a sleepy Teri clad in pink baby clothes. It is an early Sunday morning, and they've all woke up early to see Misato off.   
  
"Because, Asuka, I am the Vice-Commander. And the Vice-Commander always gets the pointless assignments, so the Commander can take care of the more important ones" came the reply. Commander Fuyutsuki had pointed that fact out bluntly 3 days ago. "Besides, I'll only be gone for 3 days."  
  
"It's just that it'll be the first time you're away since when I was pregnant..." Shinji comforted Asuka by leaning closer to her.   
  
"Well, we've got a surprise for you!" said Shinji. Right then, the doorbell went off.   
The door slid open and revealed Hikari, Kensuke, and Touji.   
  
"Good morning!", they called out together, "we're here to see Major Katsuragi off."  
As soon as they finished the sentence, they all rushed to gather around the sleepy baby in Shinji's arms. "Awww...she's sooo cute!" "Thank goodness she looks more like Asuka, eh?" *smack* "Keep your voice down Suzuhara, you're gonna wake her up!" "But she is awak....aaaww my ear!"   
  
Misato is quickly forgotten.  
  
"Thanks for seeing me...off" she said with a melon size sweat drop on her head.   
  
The doorbell ringed again, this time the door opens to reveal Kaji. Who is his good-natured self.   
  
"Good morning all!" he said with a smile.  
  
"Awww...can't I hold her?" "Kensuke you can't hold anything bigger than a laptop or a BB gun" "WHAAAT? I'm very strong!" "Yeah, and Shinji's a man" "In bed he is probably quite an animal" "How vulgar!" *smack* "Not again!" Kaji was completely ignored.  
  
Misato walks past him and grabs his arm. "Let's get out of here..." The two adults left the kids, they are driving down through the city a minute later. The mood in the car is quite different from that of the apartment.   
  
"Thanks for the ride, Kaji" said Misato.  
  
"Anytime." He replied dryly.   
  
"You will check on the kids while I'm gone, right?" she thought for a second. "I can't help but think I forgot to tell them something..."  
---   
Back at the apartment  
"Hey, Misato didn't say we can't have a party!" said Asuka.  
  
And there was much rejoicing.   
---   
Misato suddenly felt cold, but shook the feeling off.   
"I'll keep an eye on the kids, they'll be fine" Kaji replied dryly.  
  
"Have you decided what to tell the Ministry of Interior?" she asked, turning to face him, "If they found out what's going on here from someone else, they might..."   
  
He didn't reply.   
---   
Back at the apartment  
"So be it, we're gonna have a party to welcome Teri-chan into this world!" cheered Asuka, who's cuddling Teri.  
  
"Asuka, are you sure about it? What if Misato-san..." Shinji didn't get a chance to finish, a single glance from a certain German stopped him cold. She leaned over to Shinji and whispered, "baka, we can also tell them about our 'plan' for the future". She smiled at Shinji with her lovely blue eyes.   
  
"She's just looking for an excuse to have a party" whispered Touji to Kensuke, who nodded in agreement.   
  
"What are you saying Suzuhara?" said Hikari with a frown, her hands at her hips, doing the Class Rep Lecture Deadly Attack.   
  
"Noth....nothing Hika...I mean class rep..." stuttered Touji.  
  
Kensuke shook his head, "suddenly being single doesn't seem all that bad". Suddenly, Pen Pen came into the room, he put a wing on Kensuke's shoulder and nodded, then returned to his fridge.   
(hey, the bird needs SOME screen time, oh BTW everyone is sitting on the ground that's how Pen Pen can reach Kensuke)  
---   
Special Flight 10  
High above the Earth's atmosphere, a metallic bird soared through the blackness of space. Its sleek lines and angular body glistened in space like a star, as it silently traveled over the Pacific Ocean. The single stage to orbit transport is most advanced aircraft to ever take to the sky, but even its technology pales in comparison to what one of its passenger works with.   
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking, our ETA to JFK international airport is 2 1/2 hours" the overhead speakers informed the passengers softly, most of them were already asleep. In the semi-weightlessness of the craft, a young flight attendant was checking on all the passengers. She came across the only waken passenger on the plane.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am, are you done with that?" she asked, pointing to a partially sealed container of red wine.  
  
Vice-Commander Katsuragi Misato snapped out of her trance, and looked at the woman.  
  
"No, I'm still working on it." The flight attendant nodded and walked off. One of the pros of being Vice-Commander is being able to travel in style, Misato thought. Picking up the container, she examined the red liquid floating inside. She looks out the window, and compared the redness of the wine with that of the Antarctica Ocean.   
---   
John F Kennedy International airport, 2 1/2 hours later  
The TST came to a halt on the runway, and slowly turned towards the main terminal building. Minutes later, passengers began to exit the plane. Misato was the last person to exit.  
  
"Vice-Commander Katsuragi?" a young man in USAF uniform asked as she entered the main terminal.  
  
"Yes?" she said, turning to face him, her English flawless.   
  
"I'm Captain Payne, your liaison officer" he saluted, and then offered his hand. Misato returned the salute, and then shook his hand. "Major will be fine."   
  
"Of course, pleasured to meet you, ma'am" he said, "this way please". He led her outside, towards a large USAF VTOL jet already starting its engines.   
  
"Seeing as to the nature of this ceremony, we're really hoping we can get Commander Ika...excuse me, Commander Fuyutsuki to host the memorial" he shouted over the ear piercing noise made by the jets' engines. "After all, over 3000 NERV and US military personnel lost their life in the accident".   
  
Misato waited until they were inside the quiet confines of the aircraft before responding.  
  
"The Commander is unavailable," she simply said, as the VTOL took to the night sky.   
---   
Elsewhere  
"Congratulations on your promotions, Fuyutsuki sensei" said the monolith labeled SEELE-01. 12 such monoliths, SEELE-01 through 12, surrounded a large table.   
  
Why do they insist on calling me that? The man seated at the table thought. "Thank you Chairman Kihl," Fuyutsuki responded politely.   
  
"We called this meeting to discuss the situation at NERV and the progress of the Human Complementation Project, now that Ikari Gendo is removed from his position" continued the monolith.   
  
"We have noticed a 'reorganization' of your Security branch," said SEELE-06, "we are quite baffled at to the reason".   
  
"They were under qualified" Fuyutsuki simply replied.   
  
"But you have replaced almost all your most experienced Security agents" added SEELE-04.  
  
"Ok, so there was certification problem with we hired them" replied Fuyutsuki smugly.   
  
"We are also alarmed at your unwillingness to turn Ikari Gendo over to our custody," said SEELE-03, tension evident in his voice.   
  
"I believe the ex-commander is more useful at NERV headquarter" said Fuyutsuki.   
  
SEELE-01 cut off the debate, "those are all trivial subjects, what is important is the progress of the Project" he said.   
  
"As one would expect" begin Fuyutsuki, "with the sudden change of command structure, the Project is suffering from minor delays".   
  
"These 'minor' delays is being dealt with as we speak, correct?"  
  
"Of course, I would not wish to delay the council's timetable" answered Fuyutsuki causally, "it would not benefit anyone's interests".   
  
"Very well, Commander, we will not keep you," said SEELE-01, "please continue your excellent work, that will be all".   
  
"Thank you" said Fuyutsuki, "I take my leave".   
  
"One more thing, Fuyutsuki-sensei," said SEELE-11, "please extends our regards to all involved in the bringing down of Ikari Gendo".   
  
Fuyutsuki nodded, then he and the table disappeared.   
  
"He has halted the Project," said SEELE-01, the monolith now replaced with Kihl himself.   
  
"We have replaced one problem with another," added SEELE-03.   
  
"Such is the way the world works," SEELE-08 commented, snorting at his own comment.   
  
"It is not important," said Kehl, "the Project is at the point where it needs no further human intervention. It cannot be stopped now".   
  
"We need NERV to take care of the Angels, but soon that need will be over" said SEELE-05.   
  
"How is the production of the Eva series proceeding?" asked SEELE-10.  
  
"The production is on schedule" answered Kehl.  
  
"What about the Dummy Plug supply?" inquired SEELE-07.  
  
"We have received the first shipment from Tokyo-3, but we cannot expect anymore from them" replied Kehl, "a new production facility will be setup here. If there's nothing else, I call this meeting to adjourn".   
---   
NERV headquarter, Tokyo-3  
"They know," said Fuyutsuki, looking out his office window, "the whole meeting was a sham".   
  
"What will they do now?" asked Ritsuko, who is standing in front Fuyutsuki's table.  
  
"Nothing", Fuyutsuki turned around to face Ritsuko and smiled, "they need us to deal with the Angels."   
  
"What happens after there's no more Angels?"  
  
"Something that we need to start preparing for," replied the Commander.   
---   
Former NERV 3rd Branch site, Nevada desert, USA  
It looked very much like the result of underground nuclear detonation.   
  
Warning posts surrounds the massive crater, or sinkhole to be more correct. It was caused by the entire subsurface facility of 3rd Branch vanishing into a Sea of Dirac, causing all the soil above it to sink down and fill the hole. More than 3000 men and women disappeared along with the facility.  
  
And one Eva.   
  
"We are here today to commemorate the 1st anniversary of the 3rd Branch incident" begin Misato, standing on the open-air podium. Hundreds of people sat before her, listening keenly. "To remember all those who lost their life, in the service of mankind. Their commitment and sacrifice ensure that humanity will survive the attacks by the Angels, and step into a better future".   
---   
Central Dogma, NERV headquarter, Tokyo-3  
Makoto, manga in hand, stretched out lazily in his seat and yawned. Maya was in her seat, reading a novel. Shigeru occupies another, with his guitar, pretending to play a tune. The graveyard shift at NERV is always the quietest; Angels usually attack during the day. Even the MAGI Super Computer was not fully occupied; all it is currently doing is exchanging information with the other MAGI's in the world. MAGI Houston and New York were running self-diagnostics; MAGI Hong Kong and Berlin were going over some data from orbiting satellites; MAGI Moscow and Tokyo-3 were testing each other's security protocols. Then suddenly, another joined the conversation.  
  
The signal from the newcomer was very weak, but it was definitely from a MAGI mainframe. Which baffled all 6 MAGI's, since there is only 6 of them. The confusion lasted for a nanosecond, as the MAGI's soon recognized the ID code of the newcomer.  
Alarms started going off.  
  
Makoto nearly fell out of his seat. Maya dropped her novel into her drawer, while Shigeru dropped his guitar gently into its case and slide it underneath his console.   
  
"MAGI reports possible intrusion attempt!" shouted Makoto.  
  
"Confirmed! Intruder is attempting to initiate data link with MAGI using ID code of MAGI 7!" said Maya, typing madly, "beginning trace of intruder!"  
  
"Intruder is using USAF communication satellites! Christ, how did they manage that?" cursed Shigeru.  
  
"Trace complete, the original of the intruder is..." Maya didn't get to finish her sentence.  
  
"Receiving Priority One signal from UN surveillance satellites!" shouted Makoto, interrupting Maya, "high energy reading detected from United States! It's off the scale!"  
  
"Confirmed! The origin of the reading...matches with the origin of the intruder...Oh my God!" gasped Shigeru.   
---   
Former NERV 3rd Branch site, Nevada desert, USA  
It all happened so sudden, no one even had a chance to flinch.   
  
Misato had just finished her speech, and was passing the podium to the next speaker, when all hell broke loose.   
  
At first, people thought it was an earthquake, but as they looked on in horror, they realize what it was. The dirt filling the sinkhole of what once was 3rd Branch was sinking deeper into the ground and giant cracks & fissures were spreading from the hole. Dust covered the air, reducing visibility to zero, and people could hardly breathe. Everyone was in a mad rush to get clear of the area, trampling over each other to do so. The chaos out lasted the actual event. It took 20 minutes for some sort of order to establish itself. Many were injured in the confusion, but those who weren't looked out in awe at what once was 3rd Branch's resting place, including Misato. Captain Payne struggles through the crowd towards Misato, who's now just staring motionlessly in one direction.  
  
"Major! Thank God you're all right! I..." he looks at Misato's expression, "are you injured ma'am? What..." he followed Misato's eyes, and what he saw was forever engraved into his memory.   
  
The hole was now empty, empty of dirt to be more exact. What fills the hole now, is a large mass of pipes and blocky structures, all interlocking into one.   
  
NERV 3rd Branch, Nevada desert, USA, had returned.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence   
Six glasses clinked together, and the cheer was complete.   
  
"Welcome to the world, Teri" said Hikari, smiling at Teri. She was in her mother's arm, and she smiled back, waving her little arms. The living room was littered with food wrappers, pop bottles, and decorations.   
  
"That's not all this party is for," announced Asuka, she elbows Shinji, "well, Shin-chan?"  
  
Shinji stood up from his seat beside Asuka, and cleared his throat, "well...um...me and Asuka have decided...well...um..." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Asuka decided to takeover, and stood up, too. She flashed the ring on her finger.   
  
"We're engaged!"   
  
All of a sudden, Hikari, Kensuke, and Touji's head all got very big as they gasp in shock. Rei just sat there, and Asuka snapped off a triumphant look at her.   
  
"You...you've betrayed us..." was all Touji and Kensuke could say, as their hands assumed the standard Deep Shock and Surprise position.   
  
"Congratulations! I always knew you two were made for each other!" said Hikari.  
  
"We didn't" said Kensuke and Touji, in their minds they can already see Asuka bossing Shinji around, husband and wife style.   
  
A few minutes later, Teri suddenly stopped smiling, and looked eastward with a blank expression. Asuka noticed.  
  
"What is it, Teri-chan?" asked Asuka, she failed to notice that across the table, Rei was doing the exact same thing.   
  
All Teri did was to look at her with the same blank expression.   
  
Later that evening  
The party had finally finished at about 1am, and everyone else had gone home. Shinji and Asuka stayed up a bit later to clean up, while Teri was fast asleep. After a little while, they too went to bed. Hours later, Shinji rolled over in his sleep, and stretched his arm out. The celebration had left him so fatigued that he didn't realize the person he reached for wasn't there. Out on the porch, stood Asuka in the warm night air, looking at the night sky. It is almost sunup. Most of the tears on her cheeks have already dried, and she was slowly regaining her composure. She looked down at the beautiful blue sapphire engagement ring on her finger.   
  
"Shin-chan would never leave me," she said to herself, "I would never end up like 'her'."   
She took one more look at the sky before returning to bed, where her love was still unaware of her absence.   
---   
Nevada desert, a day later  
"So Makoto, what have you got for me?" Misato asked, while pacing her hotel room with her phone.   
  
"Well Vice-Comm...I mean Major (he almost forgot how much she dislikes that title), yesterday at approximately 11:34PM standard Tokyo-3 time, MAGI received a signal claiming to be MAGI #7" he begins. "At first we thought it was an attempt to hack into the MAGI, but the origin of the signal was verified to be authentic."   
  
"That sounds about right."  
  
"Yes ma'am, at about the same time, UN surveillance satellites picked up strange readings from the same location. Dr Akagi has analyzed the readings and determined it to be a Sea of Dirac" he continued, "whatever took the facility decided it give a back."   
  
"Any chance this could be Angel-related?" she asked.   
  
"Dr Akagi said it was highly unlikely" answered Makoto, "the Blood type remained orange throughout the event."  
  
"So it was Unit-04's doing?"   
  
"Apparently so, ma'am" he suddenly remembered something, "by the way Major, the Commander wanted me to tell you that 'it didn't go well'."   
  
"Thank you Makoto, keep me posted" said Misato, and hanged up. She frowned, thinking about the Commander's message. Looking down at her watch, "the first team should be entering the facility about now," she said to herself.  
---   
Sub level C, NERV 3rd Branch  
The group of men moved noiselessly through the empty corridors. They are all wearing full biological and chemical protection suits, plus heavy body armor and night-vision goggles. The point man carefully walked ahead of the rest of the team, his assault rifle at ready. Finally, they came to a set of heavy doors and stop. Just then, their radio sprang to life.   
  
"Unit Delta to Unit Alpha, Delta leader here, sub level A-B secured," said a man on the other end, "no sign of any remains".   
  
"Alpha leader here, copy that, we also haven't seen any bodies", the US Army Captain looked around the area, "damn, there were over 3000 personnel in this place, where the hell did they all go?" The Captain looked at the pair of heavily armored doors, "anyway, we have reached the primary objective, proceeding to investigate."  
  
"Copy that, we are gonna check out sub level D, out" the transmission click to an end.   
  
"Alright, let's get the doors open" the Captain said to the other members of his team through his suit's intercom, "you all know the drill." With that, all the men took up firing positions along the wall, pointing their weapons at the doors. A private went up to the door'' control panel, and pulled out a NERV security card. After a brief exchange of words with his CO, the private slides the card through a device on the panel, and the 2 doors slide open sideways in the opposite direction. Needing no further invitation, the soldiers assaulted the room.  
  
It was completely empty, and almost totally dark. It was so dark, in fact, the NV goggles couldn't function properly, and the Captain had to order someone to find the light switch.  
Despite having been inactive for over a year, the light snapped on without problem.   
  
What the men saw overcame years of military training. Half the men were simply froze, while the other half screamed or yipped. For before them, was a face of immense proportion and ugliness.   
  
Evangelion Unit-04.   
---   
Main test hanger, NERV 3rd Branch, days later  
Misato stood in the center of the platform overseeing the rest of the hanger, and sighed. All around her, NERV and army personnel rushed around with cartload of equipment or armfuls of files.   
Captain Payne showed up, with an army Major in tow.  
  
"Vice-Commander Katsuragi, this is Major Spencer, US Army" salutes were exchanged "he was in charge of the teams that searched the facility."  
  
"Well," begin the Army officer, "it's quite simple, we didn't find any bodies."  
  
Misato raised an eyebrow, "not one?"  
  
The large man shrugged, "nope, no bodies what so ever, but we did find something else." He mention for them to follow, "this way, please".   
  
The trio headed for a part of the platform, where curtains have been setup to obscure parts of the hanger wall and the door that leads to the hanger's control room. 2 soldier guarded the setup; they stood aside and permitted the 3 officers to pass. Major Spencer held the curtain open for Misato and the Captain. What they saw was completely unexpected. The wall in front of them was covered with bullet holes, and a brown stain was smudged across the wall and the floor. Misato bent down to examine the wall closer.  
  
"Blood?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," answer Major Spencer, "there's enough here to be sure that who's ever it was died as a result. We're running tests see who it belonged to, and this is not all." They opened a bullet-marked door and went up a flight of bloody stairs to the control room. Inside, there was more bloodstain, bullet marks, shell casings, and smashed instrument panels. Various pistols, rifles and other personal effects were also scattered across the room. Misato was speechless.   
  
"We're still going over the security records, but the files are badly garbled," Major Spencer took off his cap and brushed his hair back, "from what we've so far, all this happened during the Unit-04 S2 engine activation test."   
  
Misato took a deep breath, and walked to the large observation windows over looking the hanger. She took note that a section of the thick glass has been cracked by several bullet hits, and a bloody handprint has been smudged across another. Taking a deep breath, Misato looks out into the hanger. In the large hanger, stood the ugliest EVA she has ever seen. Evangelion Unit-04 has no distinct facial features, just like Unit-03; it has 2 eyes, just like Unit-01. All EVAs are not what one would call 'pretty' but this one is particularly ugly. The entire EVA is mainly silver/gray, black, and occasional white and red. Not very inspiring color combinations.   
  
"I want the Evangelion to be shipped to Tokyo-3 immediately," she said without turning around.   
  
"We were hoping to keep it around, just in case the investigation..." begin Major Spencer, but Misato cut him off.   
  
"Major, how do you know that Unit-04 won't disappear into another Sea of Dirac?" she turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, "maybe it will swallow the entire state of Nevada this time, who knows?"   
  
"Err...it will be on the next available flight to Japan" he sighed.   
  
"Good" she said, turning back towards the window. "Now what the hell am I suppose to do with it?" she asked herself.   
---   
SEELE council chamber, emergency session  
"This wasn't suppose to happen!" boomed SEELE-12.  
  
As did SEELE-05 "Unit-04 was to be lost forever!"   
  
"Gentlemen, please" pleaded SEELE-01, "calm down, the situation..."  
  
"Is unacceptable!" screamed SEELE-12, "Evangelion Unit-04, with an operational S2 engine! Now in NERV hands!"  
  
"The power they've gained..." said SEELE-03.  
  
"What went wrong?" asked SEELE-09.  
  
"Whose fault is this?" demanded SEELE-06.   
  
The room soon fell into chaos, as almost all of the members started talking at once. SEELE-01 finally stepped in.   
  
"Gentlemen, please!" Kihl said, "listen to what I have to say." The noise died down, and Kihl begin to speak again.   
  
"Our production of Unit-05 to 13 is on schedule, and each one of those Eva is more powerful than anything NERV has or will have" he paused for a second, "then, there's the issue with their pilot."  
  
"What about it?" demanded SEELE-12.  
  
"Currently they only have one pilot available, and let's just say" one can almost see Kihl's smile through his monolith, "he won't be a problem when the time comes."  
---   
NERV airport, outside of Tokyo-3  
The large, black, triangular shaped jet slowly touched down on the longest runway available. Attached to the aft of the YB-49 Type F Eva equipment was Evangelion Unit-04. The black jet slowly lumbered to a halt, and a figure in red disembarked from one of its doors. A car ferried her to the main terminal while the jet is quickly led into a large aircraft hanger. NERV security personnel patrolled the entire airport.   
  
"Well Major," said Fuyutsuki as Misato entered the conference room "what have you got for us?"  
  
"Well sir, how does a brand new Eva sound?" she replied.  
  
"But does it work?" he asked, "and what's to say it won't swallow Tokyo-3 with another Sea of Dirac?"   
  
"I don't know sir, that's why we're here instead of in headquarter," Ritsuko entered the room as Misato finished her sentence. She was dressed in her usual white lab coat and was carrying a laptop.   
  
Misato looked to the woman, "well Ritsuko?" The doctor had just returned from the hanger where Unit-04 was taken, which is in fact a NERV test lab. She placed her laptop on the conference table.   
  
"From what I can tell so far, it's safe," she said, "whatever happened, it wasn't the S2 engine's fault. The tests aren't complete yet, but that I'm sure of."  
  
The room grew dead silent; Misato turned away, and thought about the bloodstained walls. She returned home later that day, and told Asuka and Shinji about 3rd Branch and Unit-04 reappearing, but nothing else.   
---   
(Commercial break: Mail or wire a large amount of money to the author, and receive your very own Child of Love T-shirt! Offer not available in some countries, and Quebec. *The author wonders if he violated any copyrights with that last comment* Now back to our show... Gotta catch 'em all! Pokem... Oops, wrong show =)  
---   
NERV 4th Branch, Beijing, New Republic of China  
The boy ran through the corridors of the facility at break neck speed, as NERV personnel quickly dodge out of his way, narrowly missing him.   
  
"Sorry!" he called out as he disappears around a corner. He rushes into the waiting room of the 4th Branch's Commander's office. The secretary waved him in.   
  
"Thank you," he said, taking a deep breath, he opened the door and entered.   
  
The office of the Commander of NERV 4th Branch is nothing like that of NERV headquarters. It is much smaller, with efficiency in mind instead of intimidation. The Commander, a middle aged Chinese General, sat at a large but simple desk. He was shuffling through a large pile of documents when the boy entered and saluted.   
  
"4th Child, reporting as ordered, General Liu." he said. The General gave him a little smile.  
  
"Takuma, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do that," he said, waving the boy to a seat across his desk.   
  
"I'm sorry sir," he said, taking the seat, "I just can't help myself." He smiled at the man, "so uncle Liu, what's up?" The General was a close friend of the boy's father.   
  
"Well Takumi," said the General, passing a large envelope to him, "looks like you've finally got your wish." Takuma opened the envelope, and pulled out documents inside. It was orders from Tokyo-3, he is to leave for NERV headquarter immediately and take up the position of pilot for Unit-04. The boy was speechless.  
  
"Your father would be proud."   
  
"Permission to..." Takuma begin slowly.   
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Woohoo!" shouted the boy, jumping out of his chair and around the room.   
  
"You mother and sister would be proud, too" he added, then realizes his mistake. The boy's mood changed.   
  
"They're not dead," he said, his voice lacking any emotion.   
  
"Of course, I'm sorry Takuma," he quickly changed the subject. "Hey, don't you have a friend at Tokyo-3?"  
  
"Yeah!" Takuma's mood brightens again, "but I haven't talked to her in years, whenever I try, they'd loose my letter or something."  
  
"I'm sure she'd remember someone like you," said the General, he leaned forward, "by the way, what was her name again?"  
  
"Uncle, I must have told you a thousand times before."  
  
"You did?" the General faked a surprised look, "well, my memories aren't what they use to be. So what's her name?"  
  
"Ayanami Rei."  
---   
Vancouver, BC, Canada   
The author rubs his eyes; they are blood shot from his final exam and the physics and calculus lessons afterwards. Despite his fatigue, he smiles. No more school, he thought to himself. Just those damn physics and calculus lesson every Tuesday and Friday. Better than school, he told himself. Then, to his horror, he realizes he's writing about himself in 3rd person again, and wasting the readers time. "So what? I already warned them about it. Besides, what are THEY gonna do? Actually mail/ICQ me?"  
---   
NERV headquarter, Tokyo-3  
Misato sat in what once was Fuyutsuki's office, now her office. It was much bigger than her original office, and better furnished. On this day, the room's lighting is reflecting the mood of its occupant.   
  
"The tests have been completed," Ritsuko's voice still echoed in her head, "Unit-04 can be safely operated without hazard of another Sea of Dirac." She put her face into her hands as the rest of the conversation ran through her head. It was hours ago but she's still thinking about it.   
  
"What about a pilot?" Misato asked.   
  
"We have one that has completed his training with NERV 4th Branch, he's designated the 4th Child. Another one is still in training with training with 2nd Branch and Unit-03 in Germany, he's the 5th" said Ritsuko.   
(ooo...who can the 5th be? =)  
  
"He will be placed under your care, if that is ok" Fuyutsuki said to Misato.   
  
"Of course," Ritsuko then handed Misato the boy's files. That is what she has been reading for the past little while. She didn't like what she saw.  
  
Satori Takuma, designated 4th Child.   
Age: 15  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
She paid particular attention to the family history.   
  
Family history:  
Father, Colonel Satori Keneda, JSDF, deceased.  
Mother, Dr Tsukino Seyoko, NERV weapons development bureau, last assigned to NERV 3rd Branch, presumed dead.  
Sister, Dr Satori Kasumi, NERV weapons development bureau, last assigned to NERV 3rd Branch, presumed dead.  
No living relatives.  
  
"Why do all EVA pilots come from broken homes?" she asked out loud, "is it a curse? Or a requirement?" She made a mental note to check the files of the parents and the sister. Well, she thought to herself, at least 2 of the children have made a new life for themselves. Only 2 more to go.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence, later that night  
"I'm home!" called out Misato as she entered the house. She noticed several extra pairs of shoes.   
  
"Hi Misato-san!" said Kensuke, Touji, Hikari and Asuka. They were sitting in the living room with Teri. Shinji was cooking in the kitchen, his greeting drowned out by noise of kitchen appliances.   
  
"Hello Vice-Commander Katsuragi" said Rei, she was there, too. Her greeting of Misato was met with strange looks.   
  
"Rei, this is the last time I'm gonna tell you, Major Katsuragi will be fine."  
  
"We were just leaving," said Hikari, as everyone got up and walked towards the door. Asuka puts Teri's pacifier down on the living room table and followed, holding Teri.   
  
"Rei," said Misato, "can you stay for a little while? I need to talk to you." She looked to the other kids, "NERV business." They nodded, said their good byes and left. Asuka and Teri watched them go, "cya tomorrow!" Teri waved her little hands while sucking on her pacifier.   
  
"Hey," said Asuka, "where did you get that? I thought I put it back on the..."  
  
"Asuka," interrupted Misato, "can you come here? I need to talk to you, too" Asuka complied. Shinji was just coming out of the kitchen.   
  
"Dinner's ready? Hey, is Ayanami staying for dinner?" he asked.  
  
"No, the Major requested my presence for something," she replied.   
  
"You, too, Shinji," said Misato as she entered the dinning room. The children stood in front of her.   
  
"I'll make this quick," she begin, "we're receiving another pilot for Unit-04. We'll also be running the first synch test in while, the day after he gets here."   
  
"Really?" asked Shinji.   
  
"Who?" asked Asuka.   
  
"His name is Satori Takuma."  
  
Rei frowned at the mention of the name, as if thinking hard. A strange familiarity to the name, yet...   
  
"Rei," said Misato, noticing her expression, "do you know him?"  
  
"No," she said and left. Her expression said otherwise.   
  
Later that evening  
The girl gasped, and shot up from her sleep. Her red hair glistened in the moonlight from the window, sweat and tears streaked down her face.   
  
"Asuka-chan," said Shinji softly, sitting up also, "are you having nightmares again?" Shinji had finally noticed her strange behavior a few days ago. They both lay back down on the bed, he put his arms around Asuka and kissed her on the forehead.   
  
"I'll be fine," said Asuka, wrapping her arms around him, too, "because I'm with you."  
  
Across town  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "let's go outside and play!"  
  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "you're pretty!"  
  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "I have a present for you!"  
  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "you're my very best friend."  
  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "we'll be friends forever."  
  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "I have to move away."  
  
"Hey Rei," the little boy said, "good bye."   
  
Rei's eyes snapped open, and she slowly sat up. Her hair matched the shade of the blue moon. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.   
  
"Whose memories are these?"  
  
[silence...]   
  
"I do not remember having them."  
  
[silence...]  
  
"Are they mine? They seem familiar, yet they are new to me."  
  
[silence...]  
  
"Anata dare?"   
[Who are you?]   
---   
NERV airport, outside of Tokyo-3  
The large military transport taxied into the terminal. A large blue circle with a white, 12-point sun labeled as a New Republic of China aircraft. Minutes later, its sole acceptant disembarked. Misato was there to meet him. He dropped his bags and saluted her as soon as he saw her.   
  
"Satori Takuma," he said crisply, "4th Child, reporting as ordered."  
  
Misato waved the salute off, "that's not necessary, I'm Vice-Commander Katsuragi. But you can call me Misato." She smiled, "nice to meet you, Takuma. Follow me, please." She led him to her car, and headed for NERV headquarter.   
  
"When will I get to see the other Children?" Misato was surprised that he didn't asked about the EVA first.  
  
"The 1st Child will meet us at headquarter, the 2nd and 3rd you will meet later tonight," she said, "you should know that the 2nd and 3rd...have a kid and are engaged. I'm telling you this now so you won't be too surprised later." Misato took a look at Takuma, who's jaw was dropped to so low that it might fall off any second. He took a few minutes to gather himself before talking again.  
  
"What about my EVA?"  
  
"You'll see that today," she said, "we'll setup a synch test for tomorrow. You should be able to try the actual EVA the day after that."  
  
"Cool," he said, "I get to see Rei and my EVA, all in one day!"  
  
Misato frowned: why did she say she doesn't know you? She asked herself.   
---   
NERV headquarter, Tokyo-3  
Rei rides up the incredibly long escalator, which stretched over a hundred feet long. As she nears the top, she can hear voices. As she arrives on the top, she sees the owners of those voices.   
  
"She should be here soon," said Misato, looking down on her watch, "we're early."  
  
"Major Katsuragi," said Rei, announcing her presence. She noticed the boy beside Misato.  
  
"Ayanami Rei?" said Takuma, completely unprepared at what he saw. It was like a dream. She slowly and graceful walked towards them, as if flowing on air. He hasn't seen Rei since he was 5, and she is most beautiful girl he has ever seen. Her pale, unblemished skin, her blazing red eyes, her fine blue hair...   
  
"Yes?" Rei said, her eyes focusing on him.   
  
"REI!" he shouted, and wrapped his arms around Rei in a big bear hug. Being slightly taller than her, he was able to pick her up and spin her a couple of time. Misato was amazed at the show of emotions, especially to someone like Rei. "It's so nice to see you again! I missed you so much! Sorry about not keeping in contact, but my family keeps moving. And for some reason, every time I do write, they'd lose my letters. But that's all in the past now, cause I'm here to stay." He realizes he's holding Rei off the ground, and they're pressed tightly against each other. He blushed a deep shade of pink, and put Rei back down.   
  
"Anyway... it's so nice to see you again, Rei." He noticed Rei's somewhat blank expression. "What is it Rei?"  
  
"Anata dare?"   
  
Misato quickly stepped in, "Rei suffered some serious head injuries a while back, doctors say she have a case of minor amnesia." She moves to Rei's side, and secretly nudged Rei in the back. "Right, Rei?" She said nothing.  
  
"I'm so sorry Rei," said Takuma, sadness evident in his eyes, "I should have kept in touch."  
  
"They say she's gonna be fine, eventually. She's still the same old Rei you knew back when you were kids." Misato forced a smile. Great, she thought, I just had to lie to the 4th, on his first day here, not a good sign or beginning. "So no worries. Why don't you go ahead, Takuma? I need to talk to Rei for a second."  
  
The boy looked at Rei, "I hope you get better soon Rei, later." He turns and walks away. Once he was out of an earshot, Misato turns to Rei.  
  
"Rei, I thought you said you don't know him. How comes he knows you?"  
  
"I do not know," she said, and looked down at the floor.   
  
"We really need to have a long talk, soon."   
---   
Main EVA Hanger #3, NERV headquarter  
"Wow!" gasped Takuma at Unit-04, "it's huge!" He leaned against the railing to get a better look, most of the EVA was submerged in a pink coolant. "So this is mine?" he asked eagerly.   
  
"We'll, it's yours to pilot, if that's what you mean." Misato checked her watch for the time. "It's getting late, let's get you settled in."  
  
"Where would I be staying?"   
  
"You'll have an apartment to yourself, one floor below mine." She answered, "your belongings are already there," and led the way to the parking lot. Misato phoned home on the way back, telling the couple their guest is on the way.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
"So Asuka," said Shinji, who's watching TV with Teri, "what do you think the new pilot is gonna be like?"   
  
"I dunno," she answered, entering the living room after getting some chips, "but the last time a new pilot showed up, you ended up with a fiancee." She smiled, "who knows, maybe this time Wonder Girl will end up with one, too." She laughed hysterically at her own joke, the only person laughing. Then the sound of the door sliding open can be heard.   
  
"I'm home!" said Misato. Shinji passed Teri to Asuka, and they went to the door to meet the new pilot.   
  
"Hi, I'm Shinji." He shook the boy's hand. "This is Asu..." Asuka elbowed him in the stomach. "Oww...I mean this is my 'lovely' fiancee."   
  
"I am the Great Sohryu Asuka Langley," she said proudly, "nice to meet you."   
  
"Yes, I've heard many things about you. I always thought that you were, well, shorter." Asuka's face light up with glee at the comment. "And who's this cute baby?" asked Takumi, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"This is Teri-chan," she said, and gave Teri a squeeze.   
  
"She looks like her mother," he commented.  
  
"Damn straight!" said Asuka.   
  
"Well," cut in Misato, "let's show you to your apartment." Before you get Asuka going even more, she thought.   
  
"Nice meeting you all, cya tomorrow," he said as the door slide close.   
  
"I like him," said Asuka, "he's got brains."  
---   
Satori residence  
Misato gave the keycard to Takuma, and let him open the door to his new home.   
  
"This is quite nice," he said, "a little small though, but nice."  
  
Misato looked at all the moving crates littering the floor, "I hope all your possession got here." Takumi did a quick count of the boxes  
  
"They're all here," he said.  
  
"Well, I have to leave you now," she said, heading for the door, "you know where to find me."  
  
"Of course Misato-san, one floor up." He said with a smile.   
  
"Goodnight Takuma," she quickly added before leaving, "the synch test is tomorrow afternoon, don't forget."  
  
"No problem!" The door closed, and he was alone. He went to the moving crates littering the floor, and picked out one with a large color marking on it. He pulled out a Swiss army knife and opened the box. From it, he pulled out a large photo frame. It had a young baby and a little girl, and a very happy couple. He smiled at his family, and placed the frame on the table. He then pulled out a smaller frame, with a picture of a little boy and a little blue haired girl. He placed that on the table, too.   
  
"I'll never be alone."  
  
END of Chapter #2.0 version 4, dated 06/30/99, roll credits with moon and Rei backdrop, cue 'Fly me to the moon' (not the annoying sounding high-pitched version, please)   
  
Author's words: Ok folks, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to fit everything I wanted to into this chapter. I made an error in judgement, so anything I promised for chapter 2 but isn't here will be now a part of chapter 3. Thank you for your understanding. By the way, I am still taking prereaders. The position is down to only 1 spot, and some restriction will now apply. Like if there's a guy and a girl fighting over the position, the girl wins. Also, being a prereader DOES NOT MEAN you get to read the story first. It means you get to read the rough draft and then respond with helpful suggestions and comments.   
If you have any comments, please send them to.  
My e-mail: david_templar@bigfoot.com  
My ICQ: 8155557  
Any feedback is welcomed, especially positive ones.   
  
Preview of next chapter/episode:  
Angel attacks! And some other stuff...me thinks.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Child of Love 2  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is brainchild of Hideaki Anno, and the property of Gainex. The Child of Love is the idea of Axel Terizaki, I'm just carrying on his legacy. I might also occationally poke fun at other Eva fanfics and anime shows. This fanfic is not making any money, so suing me is pointless, sue Axel instead, he's the evil mastermind =)  
  
Author's mistake: Apparently Japanese names ending in 'I' are usually for girls. Takumi will from now be Takuma. Thanks for understanding.   
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION   
Chapter #3:0 First day on the job/Don't make me remember  
  
Satori residence  
Takuma finished brushing his teeth and exited the bathroom. Shaking off the last of his sleepiness, he went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he discovers there's no food.  
  
"Damnit, I forgot I just got here."   
  
He pulled out his wallet and poured the contents on to the dinning room table. He counted the amount of yen he had, "just enough for some grocery." He packs the contents on the table, which included 2 small photos, back into his wallet. He then made his way to the living room, where Misato was kindly enough to have a TV waiting. After tripping over several half-unpacked boxes several times, Takuma reached the remote and turned it on. He channel surfed until he got to CNN.   
  
"...The Pentagon and the White House continues to deny allegations that the accident suffered by NERV 3rd Branch was the result of a terrorist attack. However, reliable sources indicate otherwise. Also, still no comments on what happened to the base's personnel..."   
  
The front door of the apartment can be heard sliding shut.  
  
"Sports in 15 minutes." Announced the TV.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence   
"WAAAAAAA!" cried Teri, whose diaper was wet and dripping.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!" screamed Shinji, holding Teri and running through the hallway.   
  
"Diaper, diaper, diaper," babbled Asuka as she chased after Shinji with some clean diapers. She finally catch up to Shinji, and with lighting speed, changed the diaper. Misato poked her head out of her room.  
  
"Shinji-kun, you're gonna be late for school!"  
  
"Oh no!" Shinji quickly picked up Teri and kissed her on the cheek, then passing her to Asuka. He kissed Asuka on the lips, "be right back!" He kissed Asuka on the lips, then dashed out the door with his school bag.   
  
"Hurry back Shin-chan," Asuka carried Teri to the door to see the young father running off.   
  
"I'll give you a ride Shinji-kun," said Misato, chasing after him, "don't forget the synch test this afternoon Asuka." With that, Asuka and Teri are left alone.   
  
Asuka sighed, "Synch test...I thought this was over..." Teri looked up at her mother, and her little hands reached for Asuka's face.   
  
"What do you want, Teri-chan?" Asuka smiled, "hungry?" Asuka stepped away from the front door, which automatically slid shut.   
  
A little while later, the doorbell went off. Asuka put Teri in her crib and went to the front door. She found Takuma carrying several bags of grocery; he had just finished some shopping.   
  
"Good morning," he said cheerfully, "I just dropped by to say hi, hope I'm not disturbing anyone" He looked around, "where's Shinji? Is he still asleep?"  
  
"He went to school, of course."   
---   
Streets of Tokyo-3  
The blue Alpine Renault A310 took the turn at a very high speed, kicking up a cloud of dust and almost skidding into the other lane. Cars honked their horns angrily at the blue sports car. A police officer took note of the vehicle, but ignored its violations due to its NERV license plate.   
  
"Misato-san, what about Takuma?" asked Shinji as Misato accelerated the car even more. Shinji pulled his seatbelt a bit tighter.   
  
"The school year's almost finished, so he doesn't have to attend." Misato shifted to another gear. "Almost there."  
  
"Ok, Misato-san," he replied, and reached for the seat belt release. The car entered the school parking lot and skidded to a halt.   
  
"Later, Misato-san!" said Shinji as he opened the car door and ran for his class. Misato floors the car engine and is gone before Shinji even gets 15ft from the car. The sound of the car engine drew attention from all the class beside the parking lot. Several pairs of eyes tracked Shinji from the parking lot to the front door, including a pair of blood red eyes.   
  
"Oh no, oh no! I can't be late again, not again!" said Shinji as he closed in on the school's front doors. "Hikari is gonna shout at me again, Touji and Kensuke are gonna mock me. I..." His sentence was cut off as he ran into the automatic doors at full speed. He fell onto his back as the door slowly slides open. Shinji lay on his back, his vision spinning.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
"School?" Takuma asked again, "Misato said because it ends this week, I didn't have to go."  
  
"That's good..." said Asuka. A silence came over the two; Takuma looked at the ceiling.   
  
"Well..." he appeared nervous.   
  
"Well what?" asked Asuka.   
  
"I was wondering...errr..." stuttered Takuma, "how...err...well...you know...  
  
Asuka sighed impatiently and took a deep breath, "look, Shinji's no-good-father put something in my LCL that made my sex drive sky rocket and then me and Shin-chan had sex because of that but we were also bored or more to the fact I was bored and then I became pregnant with Teri-chan but since I love Shin-chan there is no problem everything worked out for me just fine and for Teri-chan and Shin-chan too" Asuka took a moment to catch her breath.   
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Takuma said with a raised eyebrow, "I was just wondering how well you knew Rei-chan. You know, since you two are both pilots and all."   
  
Asuka's face changed to a shade of red resembling her hair. "Well...I...Wonder Girl? Not very well, because she's very to herself..." She paused for a moment, and then stared at Takuma in surprise.  
  
"Did you just call her Rei-chan?" she gasped.   
---   
Tokyo-3 Public School  
"Ouch..." moaned Shinji, rubbing his band-aided nose. Most of the class was having lunch outside, only the 3 stooges and a class rep remains.   
  
"This the 4th time in 2 weeks, Ikari!" scorned Hikari, "you'd be in real trouble if you didn't have such a good excuse!"   
  
Kensuke leaned over to Touji, who is leaning back in a seat behind Shinji.  
  
"Still think about getting married and having children?" he joked. That subject had came up several times during casual discussions ever since the revelation of Shinji and Asuka's engagement.   
  
"Shut up, she's gonna hear us..." He turns to Kensuke, "at least I have a chance, otaku."  
That got Kensuke somewhat steamed, but before any comeback can be formulated, a shadow came over the two.  
  
"What are you two talking about?!" boomed Hikari, looming over the two cowering boys. "Something vulgar, no doubt!"   
  
"No, class rep! We're just talking about how school's out on Friday..." said Kensuke, almost falling out of his seat.  
  
"Yeah! And how Shinji would now have more time to take care of their baby!" added Touji.  
  
"And how there's...an end of school dance this Friday," Kensuke turned towards Touji, the sunlight glaring off his glasses menacingly. "Isn't there's something you'd like to ask our dear and honorable class rep, Touji?"  
  
"Well..." Touji uncharacteristically blushed, "Hikari, can I speak to you outside?"   
  
The two got up and exited the classroom together. A moment later, a girl's laughter can be heard.  
  
"So Shinji," moving to the seat beside him, "who are you taking to the dance?"  
---   
Later that afternoon  
Rei and Shinji waited a few blocks from the school for Misato. This was done because Misato had to pick Asuka and Teri up, and they didn't want to attract too much attention from all the students at the school. As usual, Shinji was the one to break the ice while they waited.  
  
"So Ayanami, what do you think about Takuma?" he asked his usual gentle expression.   
  
"..."  
  
"I know he just got here yesterday, but he seems like a very nice guy."  
  
"..."  
  
"Misato said he even gave you a hug," Shinji thought about how someone would just hug Rei. "Do you know him?"  
  
"No," she replied, looking up. "But I think I did."  
  
Just then Misato arrived, with Asuka cradling Teri in the passenger seat, and Takuma in the back.   
  
"Sorry about the wait," said Misato as she got out of the 2-door car so they could get in. Rei got in first, then Shinji got in. Takuma blushed as Rei was squeezed against him. "Hi Rei..." he said, smiling at her shyly.   
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi Shin-chan!" smiled Asuka, holding Teri up to Shinji, "guess who misses her daddy?" Teri giggled as Shinji took Teri into his arms and smiled.  
  
"Hope you don't mind being squeezed between two boys," Misato said to Rei as she heads towards NERV headquarter, this time observing the speed limit. A little yellow 'baby onboard' sign was on the back windshield.   
  
"No."  
  
"Why should she?" said Asuka, looking in the rear view mirror. "One of them is mine! And Takuma's already calling Wonder Girl 'Rei-chan'." She made eye contact with Rei and Takuma through the mirror. Rei just looked puzzled, while Takuma's face was frozen with embarrassment.   
  
"Asuka," interrupted Misato before the red head could say anymore, "what are you talking about? Are you having hormone surges again?"  
  
"I was only joking..."Asuka said, and quietly fumed the rest of the way to headquarter.   
  
"I gotta talk to Asuka and Shinji about Takuma," thought Misato. The rest of the trip was quiet. Shinji gently rocked Teri to sleep. Takuma split his time between looking out the window, and stealing short glimpses at Rei, who was resting her head against the back of her seat. A little while later, they arrived at Misato's parking space in headquarter.   
  
"Ok, everybody out," cheered Misato as she got out of the car, and flipped her seat forward. Asuka did the same so Takuma could get out at the same time. Shinji promptly got out with Teri, who's asleep. However, Takuma and Rei remained in the car.   
  
"Huh?" gasped Takuma. Shinji had already gotten out, but Rei remained pressed against his side. She was asleep and leaning against him, he realized. Takuma couldn't help but look at her peaceful and innocent expression. She had a very slight smile on her lips, almost unnoticeable.   
  
"Hey!" said Asuka as she poked her head into the car, "should I get you two a room?"  
  
That woke Rei up, who caught Takuma smiling at her. And that sent him blushing and flying out the car.   
  
"Rei," said Misato as the group traveled through the NERV complex minutes later, "why don't you show Takuma-kun to the change room? I need to talk to Shinji-kun and Asuka."  
  
Rei simply nodded, and picked up her pace. Takuma followed without question. Once they were out of an earshot, Misato turned to two.   
  
"Ok you two, listen up, Rei's got amnesia."   
  
"What?" gasped Shinji, "how did that happen?"  
  
"Funny, she doesn't show it," said Asuka, "but with Wonder Girl, it's kinda hard to tell."  
  
"No, no, no! Pretend that Rei's got amnesia, at least around Takuma-kun."   
  
"Why?" asked Shinji, "why are we lying to him?" He looked down at the floor.   
  
"Haven't there been enough lies already?"   
  
Misato sighed, "I've been going through his records, apparently he lived in Tokyo-3 when he was small, but certain parts of the his records are missing. Something doesn't feel right." Misato turned to Shinji, her expression a serious one.   
  
"I'm worried that it might have something to do with your father."   
  
The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees.   
---   
Pilot Changing rooms  
"These are the changing rooms, the one on the left is male, the one on the right is female." They both avoided eye contact. "Your plug suit should be waiting for you inside." They both turned around as they heard Shinji and Asuka coming down the hallway.   
  
"Come on Wonder Girl!" said Asuka, grabbing Rei by the arm, "because of your 'amnesia", I'll show you how to put on a plug suit."   
---   
Men's changing room  
Takuma ripped open the clear plastic wrapping of his plug suit. The suit is comprised of the colors silver, black, and red, much like his EVA. Both boys had neatly folded their clothing and stacked them on the benches. By the time Takuma had finally figured out how to get in his plug suit, Shinji was already sealing his.   
---   
Women's changing room  
"Schiest!" screamed Asuka as she tried to don her plug suit. "This thing's gotten smaller since the last time I wore it!"   
  
"Plug suits are never reused," said Rei as she sealed up her suit, with her school uniform lay in a pile on a bench next to her.  
  
"Well, someone messed up my measurements then!" she sneered. She pressed the button to seal up her suit, and choked. "Ack! They got the chest measurement all wrong..."  
  
"No, it is more likely that your breasts have enlarged, due to the fact that you are a mother and currently breast-feeding a baby. Since the plug suits were never designed for the possibility that one of its users might have gone through pregnancy. Furthermore, you might have gained body fat during that period." Rei blankly looked at Asuka's bra. "I believe your bra size has increased by at least 3 sizes."   
  
"What?" said Asuka, furious, "Why you little! Just wait until you have kids! Then we'll see what happens to you!"  
---   
Men's changing room  
Takuma and Shinji stared at the thin, opaque divider separating the two change rooms. They could see the outline of the 2 girls, and hear them quite well. The 2 boys both have a stunned expression and softball sized sweat drop on their head.   
  
"I think you should forget what you just heard about my Asuka," said Shinji.  
  
"What...what? I didn't hear anything."   
---   
Monitoring room, Synch ratio test facility #2  
"Attention, attention. All monitoring room personnel, Regulation-1101 is now in effect, please don headsets. The PA in this room will now be deactivated." With that, the PA speakers in the room shutdown, their job replaced by personal headphones.   
  
Shigeru leaned over to Makato.  
  
"Since when did we have to worry about something like this?" he asked, "this is ridiculous!"  
  
"I know, but it's a pretty interesting situation," replied Makato.   
  
"Pipe down you two!" scolded Maya; "they're here."   
  
The door to the large room opened, revealing Misato, carrying a sleeping Teri in a baby stroller. Ritsuko intercepted Misato as she entered.   
  
"This is highly irregular, Misato." She whispered.   
  
"I know, I know." Misato whispered back, "but the Asuka insisted that I keep an eye on her. And she doesn't want her in any nursery ran by strangers." Misato looked around the room, "where's Commander Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"He didn't want to come," replied Ritsuko, "He said something about this place being turned into a daycare again." She handed Misato a headset, which came alive just as she puts them on.   
  
"The Children are entering the entry plugs."  
---   
Entry plug boarding area, one level above Synch ratio test facility #2  
Takuma looked at the plug nervously. He poked his head into the its darken confines, and looked around.  
  
"This is not quite the same as what I trained with."  
  
The PA system in the room can alive, "that's correct." It was Dr Akagi, "the training system at NERV 4th Branch is somewhat outdated. But rest assure, it'll be just like your training."   
  
Reluctantly, Takuma crawled into his entry plug. Once all 4 pilots were ready, the plugs were lowered to the lever below, into a hangar filled with red coolant.   
  
"Ok," said Ritsuko, "we'll start with the simple stuff today, since we have a newcomer, and the rest of you are somewhat out of practice. Ready?"   
  
"Hai!" the pilots responded.   
---   
Monitoring room, Synch ratio test facility #2  
"Maya, begin test sequence." Commanded Ritsuko.   
  
"Beginning test sequence, all records running." Maya keyed in a series of commands on her console.   
  
"Let's see how good he is," Ritsuko said to Misato through the headset.   
---   
Staff lounge, Level 32-A  
Takuma laid on one of the benches, face down, exhausted. Asuka and Shinji stood in front of a vending machine, while Rei sat on another bench.   
  
"Takuma, want anything?" asked Shinji.   
  
"Aarrgh......gaarrggllee...gggaagg..." came the inhuman reply.   
  
"I'll take that as a no," said Shinji, turning back to the machine.   
  
"Hey," Asuka said, noticing a note on the machine, "a note to Makoto."  
  
Shinji ripped the note off Dr Pepper selection button, and read it out loud. "No drinking Dr Pepper in the control room. That means YOU, Makoto. -Vice-Commander Katsuragi"  
  
"Who cares!" Asuka snatched the note from Shinji and threw it away. "I'm thirsty!" But before she could put the coins in, the PA system came alive.   
  
"All pilots, please report to briefing room A-23."  
  
"Finally," said Asuka, "we get to have Teri-chan back!"  
  
"Gaagg......" whimpered the limp form on the bench.   
  
"Ayanami," Shinji turned to Rei, "can you give me a hand with Takuma, please?"  
  
"Hai," answered Rei, and the two helped the boy up from the bench. He was sickly pale and half conscious. "I believe his training at NERV 4th Branch was inadequate, regarding proper procedures in a LCL environment."  
  
"Mein Gott, how much LCL did they say he swallowed?" asked Asuka as they head towards the briefing room.   
  
"Way too much," replied Shinji as they half-drag, half-carry Takuma to their destination. Shortly after they left the staff lounge, Makoto showed up.   
  
"That damn note is gone! Now there's nothing between me and my beloved Dr Pepper!" He triumphantly walked to the machine, and inserted the coins. Taking a minute to savor the moment, he pushed the button.  
  
The booby-trapped vending machine shocked him with 10,000 volts then exploded in his face.  
(I loved Evanjellydonut, what about you?)  
---   
Briefing room A-23, Level 32-A (Hey, the darn facility is just too big to be numbered properly)   
"Mommy's back!" cheered Asuka and she embraced Teri. "Oh, I missed you so much!"   
  
"You've been a good girl, Teri-chan." Added a smiling Shinji, who's standing behind and to the left of Asuka, with his hands on her shoulders. Misato stood in a corner, smiling at the moment. Rei watched, too, although with a curious expression.   
  
"Can I have your attention for a moment, please?" asked Ritsuko, everyone turned towards her, except for Takuma. They had to set him down on a chair, and all he could do is look up at the ceiling.   
  
"I...I'm liisttenning...gooo on......" he managed to say.   
  
Ritsuko held up a clipboard and adjusted her glasses. She read it for a moment.  
  
"Well, for the past 9 months, we haven't been running as many tests as we should, due to obvious reasons," Ritsuko looked at the happy couple and their baby, then back at her clipboard.   
  
"Currently, Asuka has the highest synch ratio."  
  
"Muahahaha! I am still the best! I am..." she boasted.   
  
"But it is dropping," interrupted Ritsuko.   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Let me finish first," pleaded Ritsuko, "remember, your last recorded synch ratio was during the 13th Angel's attack, when you were still carrying Teri. Now that Teri is born, your synch ratio should be dropping to were it was before your pregnancy."  
  
"Well, number two isn't too bad, I suppose," she hugged Teri closely, "I've got more important things in life now." Teri slowly begins to fall asleep in her mother's arms.   
  
"Shinji is number 2 at the moment, Takuma is number 3..."  
  
"Yeeaaaay..." he half-cheered, half-choked.   
  
"Rei's number 4, over all, everyone's synch ratio has gone up quite a few points. Except for Takuma, of course, since this is his first time. Are you feeling any better?"  
  
"Yeeesnoo..."  
  
"You'll get use to it, soon you won't be swallowing so much LCL. And the LCL you do swallow won't effect you as much."   
  
Yes it would, thought Misato. If they all knew what they're actually swallowing, what they're soaking in, their reaction would be much different.   
  
"Here's the schedule for the rest of the week," announced Ritsuko, "there's a harmonics test tomorrow, and then on Saturday Takuma will conduct an activation test with Unit-04. That is all."   
  
"I'll take the kids home now," said Misato.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
The woman in the hospital bed cuddled the doll. She talked to it, whispered words of comfort, words of support, words used between loved ones. Not once did she look at the window. Unnoticed, a little red head girl looked at the woman through a window near the doorway.   
  
"Okasan..." whispered the little girl.  
  
Teri turned away from the window, and walked away.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Asuka, almost jumping out of her bed. Shinji had to grab a hold of her.  
  
"It's just a dream, Asuka-chan, it's just as dream," said Shinji as held her in his arms.   
  
"I know...it's silly...I just..." she sobbed.   
  
"Shh..." Shinji pulled Asuka closer, "it's alright, I'm here." Slowly, Asuka calmed down, and fell asleep against Shinji. Misato, listening outside their door, heard the sobbing stop, and returned to her room. Teri was also awakened by the commotion, but she behaved herself. It was her mom's turn to cry tonight.   
---   
NERV headquarter  
"You want us to do WHAT?" Takuma's lower jaw almost dropped to the ground.   
  
"This is nothing new, Takuma," Ritsuko's voice came over the PA, "I guess we should of warned you first." She looked at Misato with a frown.   
  
"Oops," said Misato.   
  
"So you want me to walk down this corridor, naked, in front of everyone?" he demanded.   
  
"Not everyone, the cameras will be turned off, only your fellow pilots will see you."   
  
"That's not much comfort," he said, looking to his fellow pilots. Everyone was in a booth, their body from the neck down blocked from view by opaque dividers. Shinji and Asuka were to his left, and Rei was to his right.   
  
"Since you're new," this time Misato's voice came over the PA, "you'll have the honor of going first."   
  
"What?!" Takuma went pale.   
  
"It'll help you build trust with your fellow pilots," Misato said, Takuma could almost see her evil grin. "Proceed."  
  
Takuma gulped, and stepped outside his booth. The passage suddenly seems very long.   
---   
Staff lounge, Level 33-A  
Takuma laid on one of the benches, face down, exhausted. Asuka and Shinji stood in front of a vending machine, while Rei sat on another bench.   
  
"Well, at least you swallowed less LCL this time," said Shinji, trying to cheer Takuma up.   
  
"Yeah..." he said, "I feel much better than last time."  
  
"He's just bothered by the fact that Rei saw him naked," joked Asuka, opening a can of pop. "What's the deal with you and Rei, anyway?"   
  
"Rei never mentioned me before? Not even before her amnesia?" He was quite surprised, and looked over to Rei. She remained impassive.   
---   
NERV headquarter, 2005  
The little boy ran along the darkened corridors of the newly build NERV headquarter, trying to make as little noise as possible. He peered around a corner, looking for any signs of the person pursuing him. He found none down the corridor, however, he felt someone breathing down the back of his neck. A pair of hands grabbed him before he could turn around.   
  
"Got you!" said Satori Kasumi, lifting the boy off the ground, "think you can get away, Takuma-chan!" Kasumi had shoulder length black hair, which was tied into a ponytail. Her 5' 8" figure was the envy of her friends. She was eleven years older than her four-year-old brother was, so she had little trouble carrying him.   
  
"Mom, I found him!" she called out. A moment later, another figure emerged from the darkness.   
  
"Young man, how many time do I have to tell you it's dangerous to run away like that! Especially in here!" Satori Seyoko (Dr) was a woman of 38 years. She was unusually tall for a Japanese woman, and had an infectious smile. However, that smile is currently replaced by a frown. Seyoko took Takuma from his sister, and held him eye-to-eye. "Promise me you'll never do that again!" He responded by wrapping his hands around her neck, hugging her tightly.   
  
"That's better," she said, giving him a piggy back rid, "now Kasumi-chan, where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea..." she responded. A breeze created by the ventilation system blew through the corridor. A crumpled piece of paper rolls pass them like tumbleweed.   
  
"Lost on the first day of the job," Seyoko muttered and shook her head. Takuma looked around the area from his mother's shoulders. The headquarter has not been completed and manned, so most of the lights are off to save power, leaving the place eerily dark.   
  
"I don't like this place," he whispered to his mother, grabbing a hold of her hair.   
  
"It's all right Takuma-chan, this is gonna be our new home," she replied, trying to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah," said Kasumi, seizing the opportunity, "see those boxes over there, that's YOUR new room. You'll have to clean the spiders out first, though."  
  
Takuma's eyes begin to water, as he grabs an even tighter hold of his mother's hair.   
  
"Kasumi..." her mother warned, "stop teasing your brother and get us to where we're suppose to go."  
  
"Sorry," Kasumi sighed, "but it's a burden to be the only in the family blessed with a sense of direction."   
---   
Tokyo-3, present day  
"Will you get to the part where you meet Rei already?" demanded Asuka. They were on their way home in Misato's car.   
  
"Yeah," Misato joined in, "tell us more." And I've got more of your family's records from when you were living here, she thought, but let's see what you can tell me that the files can't.   
---   
NERV headquarter, 2005  
"Finally," Seyoko let out a breath of relief. They had finally found their way outside, and into the geo front. It was midday, and they had exited to one of the lakeshores.   
  
"At least we're not underground anymore," said Kasumi.  
  
"Technically, we still are," her mother said, looking around. "This whole place is a gigantic sphere, underground."  
  
"Pretty..." commented Takuma. In front of them, the lake was gleaming with sunlight. A lush, green forest beyond was beyond the lake.   
  
"Yeah," Kasumi noticed someone standing beside the lake, "hey, we can ask that man for directions." Her mother nodded.   
  
They walked towards the man, who had his back to them and was looking at the lake. He was quite tall, with a narrow frame. He also was dressed in a dark outfit, and had short hair.   
  
"Excuse me sir," Kasumi spoke as they near the man, who kneeled down to drop off a little child he was carrying, then turned around to face them. Sunlight glared off his round glasses.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We seem to be lost, can you help us?" Kasumi noticed the child hiding behind the man.   
  
"Hi there," she said, trying to get a better view of the person. A small girl emerged from hiding. She had pale skin, blue hair, and blood red eyes. Just then, Seyoko recognized the man. She had never met him face-to-face, but had seen his pictures many time in the news. Seyoko snapped to attention, her sudden motion almost knocking Takuma off her shoulders.   
  
"Commander Ikari!" she blurted out.   
  
"And you are?" Gendo asked.   
  
"Dr Satori Seyoko, newly assigned to NERV defense research department as head of research." She realized Takuma was still clinging to her head, and pulled him off. She slowly lowered him to the ground. "This is my son, Takuma, and my daughter, Kasumi." She introduced, then she looks down to the small figure beside the Commander.   
  
"Is that your daughter, sir? Sorry, but I always thought you had a son." She bent her knees to get a better view of the girl. "You're a very pretty young lady."   
  
"This is the child of an acquaintance I'm taking care of," he replied with a small grin. The child smiled, also. Takuma hid behind her mother, and peered out from behind her lab coat.   
  
"Don't be shy, Takuma-chan," his mother said. The little girl left Gendo's side, and walked straight to Takuma. He responded by retreating further behind his mother, peering out with only one eye.   
  
"Hi," her smile was warm and comforting, "I'm Ayanami Rei, pleased to meet you."  
  
Takuma came out of hiding, with a shy little smile of his own.   
---   
Ayanami residence  
Misato's car pulled up at the battered, pre-impact housing complex. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow in the sky. Asuka and Takuma both had to get out to let Rei out. Asuka didn't hesitate to get into the back seat with Shinji and Teri after Rei got out, leaving only her and Takuma outside.  
  
"Well," sighed Takuma, "too bad you can't remember anything about me, Rei."   
  
"Yes," Rei said, "the Major indicated that my amnesia is only effecting my long term memories."   
  
"Well, I hope you get better real soon." He tried to put on an encouraging smile, but came up short.   
  
"Maybe I can come over and help you cleanup your place sometime."  
  
"Perhaps," she turned and walked away, "good day, Takuma-kun."  
  
"Well," Asuka commented, "did you all just hear what I heard." Everyone still in the car had his or her head sticking out the open door, listening in on the conversation.   
  
"Wow, Rei called someone by their first name," gasped Asuka.   
  
"Maybe we heard wrong," said Shinji.   
  
"No, definitely 'Takuma-kun'," confirmed Misato, "she wasn't using his surname!"   
  
"That's kinda creepy, Rei behaving like a human," Asuka said, faking a scared expression.   
  
"Maybe she bumped her head," suggested Shinji.   
  
"Maybe the sight of Takuma's naked well built body got to her," said Asuka with an evil grin.   
  
"Asuka! You said you didn't look!" shouted Shinji.   
  
"I...didn't...Rei told me, yeah..." Asuka looked at Misato for help.   
  
"Shinji, you know you're the only one for Asuka," said Misato.   
(Author's note: Axel wanted his name in there instead of Shinji's, but I said no.)  
  
"Yeah, Shin-chan!" cheered Asuka.  
  
Teri made baby noises, which no one understood.  
  
Then suddenly, they notice a large shadow casting over them.  
  
"So..." a flaming Takuma boomed, "listening in on my conversation?"  
  
"No..." said Asuka, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"We were just talking about dinner..." said Misato, "dinner...would you like to join us?"  
  
"Sure! All's forgiven for a home cooked meal!"  
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
"Come on, Teri-chan!" said Asuka as she ran to the living room with Teri in her arms.   
  
"Our favorite show is on!"  
  
"Hope you don't mind the mess," Shinji said, dropping his school bag out of the way.   
  
"No, you should see my place." Takuma suddenly got an image in his head of his apartment, which was littered with boxes and other items.   
  
"Shinji-kun here will prepare tonight's feast," said Misato, emerging out of her room after changing out of her uniform. Takuma couldn't help but drop his lower jaw at the sight of her loose T-shirt and shorts.   
  
"Do you always dress like that, Misato-san?"  
  
"You get use to it after a while..." said Shinji as he headed for the kitchen.   
  
"Come on," said Misato, slapping Takuma on the back, "let's go watch some TV!"  
  
"Are you sure I'm not troubling you?" he asked with a worried look, as Misato push him down the hallway towards the living room.   
  
"No, not at all!"   
  
"Darnit!" said Asuka as they entered the room, "they changed the TV schedule again!"  
  
"Well, what's on?" asked Misato.   
  
"The last episode of 'Shinseiki Pokemon'," said Asuka, flipping through the day's TV schedule. "I suppose we'll have to live with that, besides," she picks up Teri and places her on her lap, "SHE seems to like the show." They flipped on to the channel, but had already missed most of the show.   
  
"Ack..." said Ash, as he and Pikachu slowly gets up. They were lying on a sandy beach, everything around them lay in ruins. Apparently, Team Rocket really messed up with their evil plan this time, and destroyed the human race.   
  
"Everyone's dead..." Ash turns to his furry little yellow companion, "do you know what this means, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika?"  
  
"This means," Ash said through his teary eyes, "I'm the last pokemon trainer on Earth! All the pokemons are mine to catch!" The boy jumped up and down with joy, then the words 'The End' appeared on the screen. After that, the credits were shown, while soft classical music played in the background.   
  
"You know," Takuma said, turning away from the TV screen, "I remember a time when TV made sense."  
  
"I think there's some hidden meaning in there, somewhere," Misato said, "I mean, look at all those giant broken pokeballs in the background."  
  
"What I didn't get was that spectacular scene when everyone's soul got sucked into that one huge pokeball held by that huge Pikachu," said Asuka.   
(Author's note: Sorry folks, had to add that in there, beware of more...)   
  
"Dinner's ready!" Shinji called out from the kitchen, cutting off any further intellectual debates regarding the show.   
  
A.D. (after dinner)   
  
"Thanks for the dinner," Takuma said one last time, and left.  
  
"Don't forget to go to school after it's over tomorrow," Misato shouted after him, then let the door close.   
  
"Misato," said Asuka, "what are the chances that Rei would go to the dance with him?"  
  
"Never hurts to try," she said, "I got you two together, didn't I?"  
  
"We were meant to be together the day we're born," said Shinji, giving Asuka a hug.   
  
"Shin-chan, that's so sweet!" Asuka gave Shinji a kiss on the cheek, which turned into a prolonged kiss on the lips. Misato tried to get their attention by clearing her throat, but to no avail. Minutes later, the couple finished.   
  
"So Shinji," Misato said, having waited for the entire length of the kiss, "are you sure about taking Asuka to the dance?"  
  
"Of course I am!" he said with passion, "why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"It's not that," Misato shook her head, "I'm worried how people would react because of she's a mother now."   
  
"Hey!" shouted Asuka, "I might be a mother now, but I'm as cool and popular as I ever was!"   
  
"Ok, ok," Misato surrenders, "I'll take tomorrow night off to baby sit Teri-chan!"  
  
"Thanks, Misato-san!" Shinji and Asuka said in unison.   
  
"I have to do some paper work now," Misato went to her room. Once there, she pulled out several computer discs, and booted up her laptop. She sorted through the discs, and selected one with the label "Seyoko, Satori." A knocking was heard at her door.   
  
"Misato," said Asuka through the door, "can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Sure," she replied, turning her chair to face the door. Asuka checked if Shinji was nearby, then came into the room and closed the door quietly after her.   
  
"Sorry to bother you," Asuka began, "I know you're and busy and all, but I have to talk to you about something important. As you know, this Sunday is father's day. Since it's Shinji's first father's day, I thought we might have a little celebration."  
  
"Let me guess, you want to invite friends."  
  
"Of course not!" she boomed. Asuka quickly lowered her voiced again, "just the 4 of us." She thought for a moment, "ok, maybe Wonder Girl, seeing how she was such a big help with I was carrying Teri-chan. And maybe Takuma, since he just got here and all."  
  
"Sounds good," Misato said, "you plan it, I'll pay for it."  
  
"Thanks Misato-san!" said Asuka, giving her a hug. She sneaked back out Misato's room.   
  
Shinji's first father's day, Misato thought.   
  
She went back to work, booting up the computer disc and going through its files. Misato worked long into the night, and noticed that there were no nightmares tonight. Of course, from the noises she heard, there probably wasn't much sleep either.   
---   
Tokyo-3 Public School, next day  
Takuma waited at the school entrance, waiting for classes to finish. As the afternoon sun blazed overhead, he wondered why Rei doesn't have a phone. Finally, the school bell went off, and people began to file out of the building. She wasn't too hard to spot, her blue hair standing out among the primarily black hair.   
  
"Hey, Rei! Wait up!" he shouted, fighting through wave after wave of students. It was the last day of school, and people were in a hurry to get out of the place. Rei couldn't hear the boy's voice through all the other voices, and Takuma couldn't reach her until they were well clear of the school.   
  
"Rei, wait!" She finally heard him this time, and turns around.   
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if...perhaps you would like to go to the dance with me tonight?" Takuma asked shyly, taping his index fingers together.   
  
"Since you are not currently enrolled in our high school, you would not be permitted to enter the dance," she replied. In response, Takuma pulled out his newly issued NERV ID.  
(Yes, get your very own official NERV TM Card today! It has the buying power of a Visa and a Master Card combined, and it allows you to go anywhere, do anything! Supplies are limited, call now. 1-800-EVA-NERV)  
  
"I can't dance," she said.   
  
"Uh oh," Takuma suddenly realized, and the thought dropped on top of him like a thousand pound weight, "I can't either..." An awkward moment descended upon the two.   
  
"May I walk you home, then?" he asked, trying to salvage the situation.   
  
"If you wish," she turns and heads towards her apartment, their entire walk was filled with silence. Not a word was exchanged until the two reached the old and battered apartment complex.   
  
"Would you like to come in?" Rei asked, surprising the both of them.   
  
"Sure...I guess..." Takuma looked around the outside of the apartment. Cracks ran up and down the walls, and everything metallic seems to be rusted. He cautiously entered Rei's home.   
  
It was very small, that's the first thing he noticed. Compared to the apartment he lives in, this was a shoebox. The second thing he noticed was the decrepit condition of the entire room. The floor looks like it's never seen a mop or a bloom before. The single dresser sat in a corner, with most of its drawers pulled out, and bras and underwear peeking out. He had to avoid staring at those. Garbage lay in a pile beside a small cabinet, which was covered with medications. Automatically, he took a few more steps towards the cabinet, and bent down to pick up the trash on the floor. Rei just stood there, watching. As Takuma stuff the trash into a nearby garbage bag, he realized what they were. He was holding old dressings and bandages, covered with dried blood. Cringing inwardly, he finished the job.   
  
"Thank you," she said with a slight blush. Words of gratitude, she thought, is this the first time I've used them? No one has done anything for me before...   
  
While Rei was deep in thought and blushing, Takuma noticed something else on the ground. It was a familiar looking pair of glasses, with round frame. And it had been badly smashed, apparently crushed by hand, then repeated stumped by foot. He picked it up, and was going to throw it into the garbage bag when Rei stopped him.   
  
"No," she said, gently taking the smashed frame and bits of the lenses from his hands, touching them in the process. She bent down and placed them exactly as they were.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence, later that evening  
Asuka was in her favorite yellow dress, and she spins several times for Shinji.   
  
"Still fits," she said, "a little tight, but still fits."  
  
"You look beautiful, Asuka-chan," said Shinji, taking her hand. He was dressed a simple shirt and pants, topped off by a nice brown jacket. Asuka had brought it for him during one of her shopping sprees.   
  
"We're off, Misato-san!" they called out.   
  
"Have fun," she said, holding Teri.   
  
"Be a good girl for aunt Misato, Teri-chan," said Asuka, "mommy and daddy will be right back!" With that, the two lovers left, hand in hand.   
  
"Well, Teri-chan," Misato said, "looks like it just the two of us tonight."  
  
With that, Teri started crying, and Misato's ordeal began.   
---   
Tokyo-3 Public school  
Asuka and Shinji entered the gymnasium, where the dance was taking place, hand-in-hand. Immediately, she became the center of attention. Sounds of greetings and questions almost overcame the music. Eventually, the crowd around them dispersed enough for them to get away. Asuka spotted Hikari with Touji.   
  
"Hi Hikari-chan!" she said, walking over to them with Shinji in tow.   
  
"Asuka-chan!" yelled Hikari, "I'm so happy you could make it! Is Misato taking care of Teri-chan?"  
  
"Yep," she replied, the two girls retreated a slight distance from their dates to talk.   
  
"So, Touji," said Shinji with a grin, "are you finally going steady with Hikari?"  
  
"Well," he replied, "I'm just following your shining example. If you and the devil can find happiness, why can't the rebel and the class rep?"   
  
"Asuka-chan is not the person you used to know, she's changed." Shinji looked around, "where's Kensuke?"  
  
Touji pointed to a guy in a suit, across the gym, near a group of single girls.  
  
"Busy getting rejected."  
  
"Come on, Shin-chan!" said Asuka as she grabbed Shinji and led him to the dance floor, Hikari and Touji followed.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
Misato was on the couch in the living room, with Teri in her arms. Both of them were on the verge of falling asleep. The TV was still on, although the channel it's on was off the air. The incessant humming of the TV was the only thing keeping the two awake.   
  
"Someone turn the TV off," moaned a groggy Misato.   
  
The humming stopped as the TV shutoff, allowing the two to sleep.   
---   
Tokyo-3 Public school  
A romantic song for slow dancing was playing. In the center of the gym, Shinji had wrapped his hands around Asuka's waist, while she in turn had wrapped her arms around his neck. A glittering disco ball rotated from its position up high, showering the room with sparkles of light, while soft music filled the gymnasium.   
  
"I love you," whispered Shinji as he held Asuka in a close embrace.   
  
"I love you," she whispered back, leaning her head on his shoulder. They did not notice that everyone had formed a circle around them, and were watching with great admiration. For the couple, there was only each other.   
  
The dance went late into the night.   
---   
Main EVA Hangar #3, NERV headquarter  
Misato yawned as Unit-04 entry plug is inserted into the giant's back. Ritsuko walked over and passed her a cup of coffee.   
  
"Thanks," Misato said gratefully as she took the NERV mug, and drank its hot contents.   
  
"Entry plug inserted," Maya called out from her console, "beginning systems check."  
  
"What happened to you? You look exhausted," Ritsuko asked, "did you go out with Kaji again?"  
  
Misato finished her coffee, and gazed at Ritsuko with her blood-shot eyes, "no...Kaji away somewhere...baby sat Teri-chan...Asuka and Shinji not home till almost..." She yawns, "morning..."  
  
"The systems check has been completed," announced Maya, "ready for Unit-04 activation test."   
  
"Very well," said Ritsuko as she and Misato turned to a large monitor, which was showing a view of Unit-04's cockpit. Takuma was inside, looking slightly edgy.   
  
"Are you ready, Takuma-kun?" Misato inquired.   
  
"I think so..." he closed his eyes, lowered his head, and said a quick prayer.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready."  
  
Misato gave the single word command:  
  
"Activate."   
  
"Connect the main power supply and all circuits together," ordered Ritsuko, "this test will be conducted using external power supply. The S2 organ will be kept inactive."  
  
"Aye, the main power supply connected. Start the activation system," said Maya. "Voltage increasing to the critical point: 0.5, 0.2, rising!"  
  
"Start the second phase of the activation system."   
  
"The pilot has commenced the joining," reports Shigeru, Ritsuko nodded in response.   
  
"Start System Phase II."  
  
A large display of Eva-04's neural system came up on another large monitor.   
  
"Synapses inserted. Junction started," says Shigeru.   
  
"Pulses transmitted," says Maya.   
  
"All circuits are operational."  
  
"The initial contact has no problems."  
  
"Power has been transmitted up to the brachial muscle in both arms. There are no problems with the nerve links."  
  
"Checked. Up to 2550 on the list satisfied."  
  
"Arrange for the third connection," ordered Ritsuko.   
  
"Up to 2580 satisfied. Until the absolute borderline, 0.9, 0.7, 0.5, 0.4, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1...absolute borderline!" The display hovered unsteadily at the borderline for a few seconds, then climbed above it.  
  
"Unit-04 activated." There was a sigh of relief from every. Not so much as to the fact that the Unit activated, but that they were not swallowed up by a Sea of Dirac. Misato spoke up for the first time since the test started.   
  
"Takuma-kun, how do you feel?"   
  
"It's weird..." he said, "I feel strangely warm in here...almost comforting, and yet..." He shook his head, "I can't describe it."  
  
"That's ok," said Ritsuko, "the test is over."  
---   
Streets of Tokyo-3  
Takuma grumbled miserably as he walked alone down the streets. A summer rainstorm had descended upon the city. Rain clouds darkened the heavens, and the boy's NERV umbrella was no match against nature's fury.   
  
"I should have insisted that I get a ride home or something," he muttered to himself. Through the heavy rain, his ears pick up some muffled artificial sounds. It sounded like human voice, but he couldn't tell what's it trying to say. He also picked up something else: the sound of a high performance car engine.   
  
"AAAAH!" he screamed as a sports car shot past him, kicking up enough water to soak him to the bones, twice.   
  
"What the heck?" he shouted at the car, now totally drenched. Damn that blue sports car, Takuma thought, blue sports car? His NERV issued cell phone ran.   
  
"Yes?" he said impatiently, an urgent voice on the other end responded.   
  
"Sorry about that, Takuma-kun," it was Misato that just shot past him, "but I'm on my way to pick up the other pilots, you have to report to headquarter on foot, now."  
  
The rain let up just then, enough for the boy to hear the public announcements.   
  
"At 2035 today, a state of special emergency has been declared all over Kanto and Chubu districts around Tokai district. Please take refuge in the designated shelters. Repeat. Today..."  
(Author's note: I experience no pleasure writing the next part, but it had to be done. I didn't actually write the whole experience, it is an edited copy of the show's script.)  
---   
Central Dogma  
"Visual confirmation of the Angel," Shigeru called out.  
  
"It's not moving from its orbit over the Earth," reported Makoto.   
  
"That keeps it at a constant distance from us," observed Shigeru.   
---   
Low Earth orbit  
The 15th Angel hovered in space with its massive wings extended, as if gliding on nothingness. It looked like a predatory bird, made with parts from people's dreams and parts from their nightmares. A paradox of its own, it was beauty and ugliness, all rolled into one.   
  
However, there are no uncertainties about its intentions.  
---   
Central Dogma  
Misato frowned at the situation. "That means, is it waiting for the chance of coming down, or is it going to destroy us without approaching?"   
  
"We can't act easily."  
  
"Anyway, we can do nothing unless that approaches to within our range. Eva cannot defeat an enemy out of the reach of their AT-Field." Misato turns to Maya, "How's Takuma?"   
  
"He and unit-04 are in good condition," she reported.   
  
"We'll sortie him as backup, launch Unit-01 and Unit-02 to take point, launch Unit-00 as cover." Misato turned to the control room's large display, which showed the Angel's position. A moment later, it was replaced by a split screen view of all four pilots.   
  
"Asuka, Shinji, you two are to take point. Prepare for long range engagement."  
  
"Where's Teri-chan?" Asuka asked urgently.   
  
"Right here," Misato picked Teri up from her stroller for Asuka to see.   
  
"Hi Teri-chan!" waved Asuka, smiling confidently, "mommy and daddy's gonna kick that Angel's butt! Just watch!" Despite her mother's words, Teri looked worried.  
  
"Rei, you cover Unit-01 and Unit-02. Takuma, you back Rei up." He looked straight at him, "don't do anything unless I tell you do, you're only a rookie. Ready everyone?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Launch Evas."  
---   
Tokyo-3  
Alarms sounded through the rain, as the giant hatches slide open. Four massive beasts emerged from their underground lair. The clamps that held them to their launch platforms disengaged, releasing them to perform their task. Another series of alarms sounded, as more hatches opened, delivering the instruments with which to perform their task.   
  
"Unit-01, standing by," reported Shinji as he placed the large positron rifle on top of a building.   
  
"Unit-02, standing by," reported Asuka as she raised the Type-21 positron cannon and pointed at the sky.  
  
"Unit-00, standing by," reported Rei as she setup a large artillery rifle on top of another building.  
  
"Unit-04, standing by," reported Takuma, holding a pallet rifle.   
---   
Central Dogma  
"The target is holding its range," Makoto reported.   
  
"The chances that the Angel will come close enough for Asuka or Shinji to get a shot are slim, let's not even start on Rei or Takuma," Ritsuko with a cold voice.   
  
"We have no choice," replied Misato.  
---   
Tokyo-3  
"Come on you lazy Angel," said Asuka through clenched teeth, "hurry up!"  
  
"Patience, Asuka-chan," said Shinji, waiting for his rifle to charge up.   
  
"WAAAA!" the sound of a baby's cry filled the radio.   
  
"Oh no," cried Asuka, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know," Misato's voice came over the line, "she was fine a moment ago, then she suddenly just..."  
  
A light from the heaven pierced the dense cloud cover over the city, as if God suddenly decided to turn on a spotlight.   
  
And point it at Unit-02.   
[Play "Messiah" by Haendel if you got it]  
  
"AHAAAAA!" screamed Asuka, her cry filling the radio.   
---   
Central Dogma  
"Turn the speakers down!" ordered Misato, while at time same time trying to calm a hysterical Teri.   
  
"Enemy's directional weapon?"  
  
"No," Shigeru shook his head, "no thermal energy reaction detected!"  
  
"Abnormal patterns in Psychograph," reported Maya. "Mind contamination detected!"  
  
"Angel's psycho-attack?" asked an astonished Ritsuko, "can they understand the mind of human beings?"  
---   
Tokyo-3  
"Asuka!" cried Shinji desperately, "Asuka!" He wanted to go over to her, but at the same time he knows he has to man his rifle. "Asuka, answer me!" The only response was Unit-02 firing erratically into the sky. Glowing globes blue positrons punched holes through the clouds, and continued on into space, but none of them hit their intended target. A number of the shots ripped through Tokyo-3, destroying entire buildings. The Eva continued to shoot, but soon it ran out of ammunition.   
  
"Damn..." Asuka cursed as she tries futilely to fire her emptied weapon.   
---   
Central Dogma  
Teri continues to cry, filling the entire control room with her pained voice.   
  
"Positrons dissipated."  
  
"No effect," shouted Shigeru, "it is out of range!"  
  
"Aaargh...uha..." Asuka's suffering can be heard, along with Shinji's continued cries.   
  
"Unit 2 has run out of ammunition."  
  
"How is the ray analysis result?" asked Misato.   
  
"Energy wave of the visible wave length. It's similar to AT field, but the details are still unknown," replied Makoto.   
  
"How's Asuka?" asked Ritsuko.   
  
"Dangerous situation," said Maya, "the mind-contamination broke into the borderline."  
  
"No! Don't enter into me!" the girl's screams came over the speakers, "Ugh! No!"  
  
"Asuka! Speak to me Asuka!" Shinji's voice joined in.   
  
"NO-OO! NO! Don't look into my mind!" she cried. "Please! Don't invade into my mind anymore!"  
  
"Asuka!" cried Misato, still carrying the crying Teri.   
  
"Her psychograph is at the critical point."  
  
"Her mental circuit is now getting damage," said Ritsuko. "Further overload will be too dangerous."  
  
"Asuka, retreat!"  
  
"Her motor skills are being effected! She can't move from her position!" Unit-02's body contorts with the pains and strong emotions surging through its pilot.   
  
"Asuka!"  
---   
Entry plug, Unit-02  
"Please...don't defile my mind anymore..." she whimpered, "I don't want to remember..." But the Angel didn't listen, and her own memories began to assault her.   
  
"No...I can't...hate him...But I don't want to love him...I have to find a solution..."  
  
"I want to kill myself."  
  
Asuka suddenly found herself in the bathroom of her apartment. She saw herself, laying face down on floor, with an empty vial of sleeping pills beside her other self. What disgusted her was the fact her other self was smiling. Asuka could hear Shinji outside the door, trying to get in, calling her name. Suddenly, the banging and shouting stopped, and the door slowly opened. Asuka left her other self and walked towards the door.   
  
"Shin-chan?" She asked as she looked out the door, and saw him running down a long hallway.   
  
"Wait! Don't leave me!" she cried, chasing after him.   
  
"I'm not worthy..." came Shinji's reply; he was slowly disappearing out of sight.   
  
"Wait! Shin-chan!" she cried. Suddenly, a door appeared in her path. She threw it open and kept after him.   
  
"I'm not worthy..." the voice grew more distant.   
  
"Stop running!" she screamed. Another door appeared in her path, slowing her down.   
  
"I'm not worthy..." the voice is now a whisper.   
  
"Yes you are! Don't go!" she pleaded as she ran through another door.   
  
"I'm not worthy..." the voice is almost gone now.   
  
"Don't leave me...don't leave us..." she begged as she opened one last door, which opened to a white room.   
  
In front of her, a woman in hospital gown was hanging from the ceiling. Asuka's mother had a peaceful and content expression on her face, one that Asuka would never forget.   
  
Asuka opened her mouth to scream.   
---   
Tokyo-3  
The reports poured in from the positron rifle's ground crew.   
  
"Accelerator, start the synchronization."  
  
"Voltage is increasing. Approaching to the pressure range."  
  
"Compulsory Focusing start!"  
  
"Correct the error from the rotation and gravity of the Earth, 0.03."  
  
"Pressure in the barrel is at the maximum point."  
  
"Release the final safety lock. All personnel, prepare for firing!"  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" shouted Shinji as he pulled the trigger, sending a purple beam of light lancing into the sky. It was almost as bright as the boy's anger and hatred for its target.  
---   
Central Dogma  
Everyone watched as the particle beam strike the Angel head-on, only to be deflected and scattered by its AT-Field.   
  
"No effect!" shouted Shigeru. "Energy is too weak to break through the Angel's AT field from such a long distance."  
  
"But all generator power output is at maximum. We cannot get anymore power!"  
  
"Unit-2's psychograph signal is quite weak," reported Maya.   
  
"How is the mind barrier of the LCL acting?" ask Ritsuko.   
  
"No effect. We cannot even expect the buffer effect."  
  
"Give the first priority to Life support. Don't allow feedback from Eva."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
"Asuka," Misato suddenly got an idea, "Asuka, look at me!" She screamed, trying to get her attention. "Look at your daughter! Look at Teri-chan!"  
  
"Teri-chan..." came the response, little more than a sob.   
  
"Mind-contamination is slowing! Psychograph is beginning to stablize!"  
  
"This won't last long," said Misato, "Shinji-kun! Move in to assist Asuka, now! Try to use your AT-Field to block the light!"  
  
Shinji didn't respond verbally. Instead, Unit-01 leaped into the air, and landed beside Unit-02 a moment later. The force of the impact shook the ground, sending smashed chunks of concrete everywhere.   
  
"AT-Field to full!" shout Shinji as he stood in front of Asuka. The ground again trembled as an unseen barrier expended in front of Unit-01 and 02.   
---   
Central Dogma  
"Unit-01's AT-Field is blocking 45% of the Angel's attack."  
  
"Asuka is stabilizing."  
  
"Shinji-kun, get Asuka back to base, quickly!" She watched as Unit-01 picked up its companion, and carried her to the nearest elevator. The heavenly beam of light followed them as they moved, but couldn't reach them after they went underground.   
  
"Recall all the other Evas, now!"   
  
The raining continued.   
---   
Central Dogma, little while later  
"How's Asuka?" asked Takuma. He and Rei stood before the Vice-Commander.   
  
"She's fine physically," Misato replied, "Shinji-kun and Teri-chan are with her."  
  
"Well," the boy scratched his head, his hair still wet with LCL, "what are we gonna do now? I mean, that thing can mess with people's mind."  
  
"There's nothing more you can do," she replied, "but there's something that Rei can, we just need the proper approval."   
  
Commander Fuyutsuki entered the control room.   
---   
Terminal Dogma  
Unit-00 descended into the darkness, and voyaged through a long and dark tunnel. It finally reached its destination after several minutes of walking. A huge white figure, just as large as an Evangelion. It was nailed to a crucifix, and had a large lance through its chest.   
  
Unit-00 paused before the creature, who appears to be looking back at it underneath its seven-eyed mask. The Eva reached out, as if to touch the being's face. However, its hand stopped halfway, and was instead placed on the lance. Slowly but surely, Rei pulled the lance of Longinus of Lilith's body.   
---   
Central Dogma  
"I still think it's too early," fumed Fuyutsuki.   
  
"We have no choice, sir," replied Misato plainly.   
  
"So what's this secret weapon?" Takuma asked.  
  
"Watch."  
  
The room's large monitor showed Unit-00 slowly rising out of the ground from via an elevator. It was carrying a blood red, 2 pronged lance.   
  
"Unit-00, take the position for throwing."  
  
"Confirm the target. Correct for error, OK."  
  
"Start the countdown. 10 second before zero. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."  
  
Unit-00 began a running start, holding the lance in one hand. Just before it was thrown, the 2 prongs on the lance twisted into one. With all her strength, Rei threw the weapon. It flew towards the 15th Angel at an incredible speed, and pierced its AT-Field without problem. The Angel vanished in a spiral of light.   
  
"Target destroyed."  
  
"What about the lance?" asked Fuyutsuki.  
  
"It achieved Escape Velocity. It is now moving to a lunar orbit."  
  
"It's almost impossible to retrieve that," the Commander sighed.   
  
"No, we have no way to retrieve an object of that mass."  
---   
No. 303 ward, 1st cranial nerve department   
Asuka slowly opened her eyes, and turned her head weakly to look around. She noticed Teri sleeping peacefully beside her, and her love doing the same in a chair beside her bed. She smiled, her eyes filled with tears of gratefulness. The girl went back to sleep.   
---   
Central Dogma, next day  
Ritsuko passed a cup of coffee to Misato.  
  
"Thanks," said Misato as she took the mug.   
  
"How's the couple?" asked Ritsuko as she took a seat in a vacant chair.   
  
"Shinji-kun and Teri-chan's been with Asuka since yesterday," she said, taking a sip of the coffee. "He refuses to leave her side, Teri feels very much the same way."   
  
Misato looked at Ritsuko, suddenly feeling very sad.  
  
"Do you know what day it is, Ritsuko-san?"  
  
Ritsuko looked at her watch, which displayed the date.   
  
"Sure, June 20th."   
  
Misato shook her head, "I suppose neither of us has celebrated this day for long, that we have forgotten it."  
  
"..."  
  
"Today is father's day," said Misato, "Shinji's first father's day, to be exact." She shook her head.   
  
"Asuka had planned something special for today."  
---   
Geofront  
In the quiet, tranquil night, two figures stood beside a lake. For a considerable time, they just stood there, not talking nor moving. A light summer night breeze brew across the lake.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Takuma asked.   
  
"Hai," replied Rei.   
  
Takuma looked at Rei, "you use to be so talkative, Rei."  
  
"..."  
  
"Remember? This is were we first met."  
  
"..."  
  
"You were always the one talking," he said, "always getting us in trouble."  
  
"..."  
  
"What happened to you, Rei?"   
  
  
END of Chapter #3.0 version 6.1 (07/29/99)  
Version 1 dated 07/19/99  
Version 2 dated 07/20/99  
Version 3 dated 07/23/99  
Version 4 dated (07/27/99)  
Version 5 dated (07/28/99)  
  
Roll credits with moon and Rei backdrop, cue anything you want this time, personally, I'm listening to Tamashii no Rufuran (aqua groove version).  
  
Author's words: Sorry it took so long, me bad, but every chapter gets longer and longer. Some people have expressed concerns over author created characters, that they may end up being the dreaded Mary Sue (Mary Sue: name given to characters created by fanfic authors. These characters usually possess unrealistic abilities, and are the author's attempt to create a perfect version of themselves inside their story.) Let me just put that worry to rest: 1. I am incapable of creating characters like that, due to my limited literary skills. 2. Satori Takuma is not perfect, he is just as faulted as I am (wow, can you guess why that is?). 3. Can't think of one right now, get back to you later. Another thing, people might think there's too much of the new character for the past two chapters. Sorry folks, necessary character development. Another little thing one of my prereaders pointed out, the mother's name 'Seyoko' is from EVA: R! Mein Gott! It wasn't intentional! Don't hate me! With those in mind, I will now bicker about some other things. I just bought my first Evangelion sound track! Share my joy and happiness! Anyway, you can reach me at:  
My e-mail: david_templar@bigfoot.com  
My ICQ: 8155557  
Feel free to contact me about anything.  
  
Also, please visit Axel Terizaki's wonderful, award winning website, at: http://asukanotebook.tsx.org  
He great, he wise, he Axel.   
  
Many thanks to my prereaders: Axel Terizaki, EBJ, |ncubus,   
  
Preview of next chapter/episode: I'd tell you, if I knew. Let's just say it'll be good, ok? Gendo will make an appearance.   
  
Asuka: Aww...come on, tell us what's gonna happen!  
  
Axel: Yeah, tell us!  
  
EBJ: No, don't tell us, write it!  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi!  



	4. Chapter 4

The Child of Love 2  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is brainchild of Hideaki Anno, and the property of Gainax. The Child of   
Love is the idea of Axel Terizaki, I'm just carrying on his legacy. I might also occasionally poke fun   
at other Eva fanfics and anime shows. This fanfic is not making any money, so suing me is pointless,   
sue Axel instead, he's the evil mastermind =)  
  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Chapter #4:0 And so it begins/There is a hole in your mind  
  
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
"Don't leave me...don't leave us..." Asuka begged as she ran after Shinji down a multi-door hallway,   
with Teri in her arms. Strangely, she was in her plug suit. Asuka opened one last door, which opened   
to a white room.  
  
In front of her, a woman in hospital gown stood in the middle of the room. Asuka's mother, carrying a   
toy doll, faced her with a smile. Asuka hugged Teri closer, and took a step back.   
  
"Like mother, like daughter," the woman said, smiling.   
  
"No!" Asuka shouted back, "I'm not crazy! I'm not like you! I'll never be like you!"  
  
"Are you sure?" the woman asked.  
  
"Yes! I care for my daughter! I will be there for Teri-chan!"   
  
"Are you sure?" the woman asked, again.  
  
"Shin-chan loves me! For real! He'd never leave us!"  
  
"Are you sure?" the woman asked, again.   
  
"My life is fine! I am I! Not you!"   
  
The woman said nothing this time; instead, she just pointed at Asuka with one hand. Asuka looked   
down to Teri, but she wasn't there anymore.  
  
Instead, Teri had been replaced by a toy doll, just like the one Asuka's mother was holding. Asuka   
looked back up, only to see her mother in a plug suit very much like hers. Blood drained from the   
young girl's face, and she dropped the doll. It seemed to take forever to fall, and when it did hit the   
ground, it made an unnaturally loud sound...  
  
BAAAM!  
  
Asuka snapped out of her dream, and looked around. Outside her window, the busy sounds of   
construction could be heard. She got out of bed, and walked out the room. Asuka walked quietly into   
Teri's room, only to find her awake and sucking on her pacifier.   
  
"Hi, Teri-chan," Asuka said as she picked up her daughter, "what are you doing up? Can't sleep   
either?" Teri giggled through her pacifier, happy to see her mother; happy to see that she had no tears   
on her face.   
  
"Let's get some fresh air," Asuka put a little pink jacket on Teri, and took her out onto the porch. The   
night sky was clear, and stars glistened in their domain. The moon was also up, its crescent form   
illuminating the night sky with a soft glow. A distance from them, Tokyo-3 was bristling with lights   
and activities, despite the time of day. Reconstruction of damaged buildings from the last attack was   
being done all day and all night, in an attempt to finish as soon as possible. Just a few blocks away,   
repairs were being made to several damaged buildings. Stray fires from the last Angel attack had   
grazed some nearby buildings.   
  
"Damnit," she said, holding Teri up to see the view, "when are they gonna be finished? Who is   
responsible for..." She trailed off, "this..."  
  
Behind her, the porch door slid open and Shinji stepped outside.   
  
"Asuka-chan," he said gently as he draped his brown jacket on her back, "you shouldn't be out like   
this, you might catch a cold."  
  
"I'm fine Shin-chan," she replied as Shinji embraced her from behind, "I just needed some air."   
---   
Satori residence  
Takuma stood out on his porch, too. He also couldn't sleep. So instead, he spends his night imagining   
himself, in his Eva.  
  
Stomping the construction sites to bits. After a while, he leaned back and look at the moon. Its blue   
glow triggering a thought in the boy's mind.   
  
"I wonder if Rei-chan could sleep," he said to himself.   
---   
Ayanami residence  
Rei turned over in her bed, sleeping peacefully. She had no problem ignoring the chaotic sounds of   
construction close to her home.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
After a little while, the door slid opened again, and Misato stepped onto the porch.   
  
"Shinji-kun," she said as she put her jacket on him, "you'll catch a cold."  
  
"Thanks, Misato-san," he said. Not saying anything else, they admired the night's beauty. Then the   
door opened again, and Pen Pen stepped out onto the porch. He passed another jacket to Misato.   
  
"Put this on, Misato-san," Pen Pen said, "or you might catch a cold..."  
  
"Thanks Pen Pen," Misato said as she took the coat, "that's very nice of you."  
  
"No problem," said the penguin, "if you'll excuse me, I have a report to finish." Pen Pen went back   
inside, the door slid shut behind him.   
  
"Goodnight," said Misato, suddenly she realized something. "Did he just talk?!" she shouted.  
  
"What's wrong, Misato-san?" said Shinji, turning to face her.  
  
"Yeah," Asuka turned to face Misato, also, "Pen Pen always talked." Teri pulled the pacifier out of   
her mouth.  
  
"What's wrong, aunt Misato?" asked Teri with a little baby smile.   
  
Misato snapped out of her dream, her eyes wide open.   
  
"Ack...no more beers in the middle of the night," she said, getting out of bed. She went to the couple's   
door and gently slid it open. Inside, Asuka and Shinji were sleeping peacefully, with Teri between   
them. Misato smiled at the scene, and went back to her room.   
  
Morning.  
  
"Ohayou gazaimasu", the gang called out. Hikari, Touji, and Kensuke had just returned from their   
summer vacation. They all had left of their trip the day the 15th Angel attacked, which was 2 weeks   
ago. As soon as they came back, they were told what had happened. Hikari was the first one to enter   
the apartment. The moment she saw Asuka, she gave her a big hug.  
  
"Are you ok, Asuka-chan?" asked Hikari.   
  
"Yeah," Asuka said, "they kept me in the hospital for almost 2 weeks, but I'm fine."  
  
Touji and Kensuke went up to Shinji, who was carrying Teri.   
  
"Hey there, young father," they greeted.  
  
"Hi guys," said Shinji, "say hi to uncle Touji and Kensuke, Teri-chan."  
  
"Uncle?" gasped Touji.  
  
"You make us sound like old men!" cried Kensuke. Teri giggled at their expression.  
  
"So how was your trip?" Shinji asked the two.  
  
"It was ok..." said Touji, looking away.  
  
"He's just being modest," said Kensuke, "he ran into the class rep at the beach. Apparently, she was   
wearing a two-piece bathing suit..."   
  
Touji turned red, "my little sister was well enough to go on the trip, so I spent most of my time   
looking after her."  
  
"Most of your time," asked Shinji, "not all of your time?"   
  
"Of course not," said Kensuke jokingly, "he had to take the class rep on long romantic walks on the   
beach." Kensuke looked to Touji for his reaction on the joke.  
  
"Well..." Touji turned even redder. Kensuke's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Hmmm...long walks on the beach," said Shinji, "I got to talk Asuka to the beach sometime. Maybe   
it'll cheer her up."  
  
"Cheer her up?" Touji looked towards Asuka, who is chatting and laughing with Hikari, "she looks   
fine to me. What's wrong? What did the last Angel do, anyway?"  
  
Shinji quickly changed the subject, "I almost forgot, there's someone you guys should meet."  
---   
Satori residence  
"Good morning," Takuma said with a smile, "come on in."  
  
Asuka, Shinji, Touji, Hikari, and Kensuke entered the boy's apartment.   
  
"Please make your self at home," he said.   
  
"Everyone," announced Shinji, "this is Takuma, he's the fourth Child. Takuma, this is Kensuke, Touji,   
and Hikari."  
  
"Hi, welcome to Tokyo-3," the three said. Touji casually took a step closer to Hikari, trying to send a   
message to Takuma. Hikari responded by elbowing Touji. Meanwhile Kensuke sighed, and muttered   
'why didn't they pick me as pilot?'   
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Takuma said, offering his hand. Kensuke shook it, while Touji passed,   
politely. "So, what exactly do you do here for fun?" he asked, "I've been stuck in this apartment for   
the past two weeks."   
  
"What?" gasped Shinji, "you mean, you've been staying home all this time."  
  
"Well," Takuma said, "I've been cleaning this place, and getting myself acquainted with NERV   
headquarter...other than that..." He sighed, "no one showed me around the city yet."  
  
"Well," Hikari said, "let's change all that! I know a great place we can all go!"   
  
"What about Teri-chan?" asked Asuka, "we can't just leave her home alone!"  
  
"Bring her along," Hikari replied, "come on Asuka, I'm positive this will cheer you up."  
---   
AXL Game Center (didn't think I forgot about this place, did you =)  
"Bonjour!" said Guillaume as the group entered the well air-conditioned building, "it's been so long!   
Glad to see everyone's well."   
  
"Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi, Guillaume" Asuka said.   
  
Guillaume then saw the baby in Asuka's arms, "that's must be Teri-chan!" Asuka smiled and held her   
up for Axel...I mean Guillaume to see.   
  
"What a cute baby, she looks like her mother..." he commented.   
  
"Of course she does," Asuka said, "she's got my superior genes."  
  
Guillaume noticed the other addition to the group.  
  
"And who is this?" he asked.  
  
"Bonjour, je m'appelle Satori Takuma," the boy said.   
  
"He's the new Eva pilot," Shinji said.   
  
"Ravi de faire ta connaissance," Guillaume said.   
  
"Err...ma francais n'est pas bien," Takuma stuttered.   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you," Guillaume translated, "welcome to AXL Game Center."  
  
By this time, the group of teenagers with the baby was drawing attention from the center's customers.   
Guillaume noticed this, and made a choice; he turned around to look for someone.   
  
"GORDON!!!" Guillaume shouted, "come here!"  
(Poor guy, who the heck is Gordon anyway?)  
  
From a little distance away, a blond man as tall as Guillaume appeared.  
  
"Yes... I'm coming! Geez, everyone's always shouting at me..." the man said, walking up to   
Guillaume.  
  
"Close the center," Guillaume said.   
  
"Whaaat?!" asked a bewildered Gordon, "this is our best day since summer started! Why? Why are   
you doing this again?"  
  
"We've got special guests," Guillaume said, looking over his shoulder at the group. Gordon was on   
the verge of tears.  
  
"Please...you gotta reconsider..." he pleaded, but Guillaume just stared him down. A defeated Gordon   
wandered towards the main office, where the PA system was. Asuka tapped Guillaume on the   
shoulder to get his attention.  
  
"You don't have to do this," she said, "I don't wanna cost you so much money because of this."  
  
"Friendships over money" he simply replied.  
  
Asuka smiled at that.   
  
"Err...attention all customers," Gordon announced through the PA system, "due to special   
circumstances, the AXL Game Center is now closed. Please feel free to return tomorrow, when we'll   
be following our normal schedules..." the next part was almost a whisper, "I hope..."  
  
The group stepped aside as hoards of customers left the building. Many of them were upset, but the   
look on Teri's face melted their hearts into warm and fuzzy goo. They all left smiling.   
  
"The center is clear," Gordon said a moment later, "please enjoy yourselves."  
  
"Gordon," said Guillaume.  
  
"Yes?" he was just about to leave.   
  
"Leave the tokens."   
  
Gordon handed over a large amount tokens, "err...on the house...again..."  
  
"Wow," Takuma said, "already I got free stuff, and I haven't even showed him my NERV ID."  
  
Guillaume led the group through the center.  
  
"As you can see, we've reorganized and added some new games since the last time you guys where   
here," he said proudly.   
  
"I can't wait to kick your butts in CAPCOM vs. SNK 2010: Next Generation," Asuka said to   
everyone.  
  
"Unless Rei kicks your butt," said Hikari.   
  
"Where is Rei?" asked Takuma, but no one knew the answer.  
---   
Dummy plug factory, NERV headquarter  
The room was dark and circular in shape, with a strange glass and metal structure in the center,   
attached to the floor and ceiling by twisting tubes. The walls of the room were actually the sides of a   
large, LCL-filled tank. Inside the tank, countless nude bodies floated. They were all alike, sharing the   
same featured down to the genetic detail.   
  
They were all Ayanami Rei, or at least in form. There's however, was a different Rei in the room. In   
the center of the chamber, floating inside the metal and glass structure, was yet another Ayanami.   
  
This one was different from all the rest, in that she had a soul.   
  
Rei opened her eyes, and watched through the ember-colored liquid, at the countless others like   
herself. No, she thought, they're not me; I am I. She watched the human shaped shells, devoid of any   
souls. I am Rei; I have a soul, she thought, yet I am the second. She raised her right hand, and checked   
the time on her wristwatch. Every since Commander Ikari was imprisoned, there had been no more   
dummy plug tests, no more related experiments.  
  
No one to wake her up from her sleep inside the LCL tank, no one to share a meal with afterwards.   
Yet still, she feels compelled to come down here ever so often, and soak inside the tank. What am I   
doing here? She thought, closing her eyes, I have no further purpose here.  
  
I have no further purpose here.  
  
Ayanami Rei, designated 1st Child.   
  
Pilot of Evangelion Unit-00.   
  
The key to the beginning of Instrumentality, and the Human Complementation Project.   
  
There is no more Instrumentality, no more Human Complementation Project.  
  
Soon there will be no more Angels; no more need for the Evangelions.  
  
No more need for me?   
  
Commander Ikari no longer needs me; I've abandoned him.   
  
Soon Vice-Commander Misato will no longer need me, too.   
  
What purpose will I serve then?  
  
To live, but for myself?  
  
To act, but on my own will?  
  
Ikari-kun no longer needs me; he has his happiness.   
  
Takuma-kun? He needs...wants the first Rei.  
  
But I am Rei, am I not?  
  
The soulless shells smiled at Rei, as if trying to answer her question.   
  
Even though I am the second...one of many, all sharing the same form. I am unique, I am real, I   
possess a soul.   
  
To serve no purpose except to live for oneself.   
  
To act not on the wills of others but on the will of oneself.   
  
To be needed not as a tool, but as a friend.   
  
In other words, not to be a doll.   
  
Rei gazed out once again, at nude forms.   
  
What if he finds out the truth? What if he sees this?  
  
Rei pressed the palm of her right hand against the glass, and turned her attention to a cart in the room.   
On it, lay a large remote control. With it, she could end the life of the lifeless shells.   
  
But then the second Rei will be the last Rei.   
  
A thought suddenly struck the girl.  
  
What happens if I die? There would be no return from nothingness this time. For a long time, I longed   
for the return to nothingness; the day when Commander Ikari would have no more need for me.   
  
But now I fear it; I want to go on.   
  
She came to a conclusion.   
  
No, not yet.  
  
Sounds of footsteps can be heard, as a figure emerged from the darkness.   
  
"Rei," said Vice-Commander Katsuragi.   
  
"..."  
  
"Still haven't decided?"  
  
"..."  
  
"It's alright, Rei, this isn't an easy decision" she said, turning to leave. "That remote will always be   
there," she slowly disappeared back into the darkness, "this choice will always be yours."  
  
"..."  
---   
AXL Game Center  
"KO" the arcade game machine accounted, as Asuka's Athena beats Touji's Guile for the 3rd time in   
a roll. Shinji held Teri in his arms, as everyone watched Asuka triumph once again.   
  
"Ack, you're too easy," Asuka said, "who's my next victim?"  
  
"I think it's Takuma's turn to get his butt kicked," Touji growled. Takuma stepped up to the controls.  
  
"So this button's kick, and this one's punch?" he asked, "I've never played this before."  
  
"Just hit the buttons randomly," Kensuke said, "maybe you'll get lucky, and perform a combo."  
  
"What's a combo?"  
  
"Just play."  
  
"Don't worry," Asuka said with a smile, "I'll go easy on you."  
  
For this game, Asuka chose Athena again, and Takuma chose Kyo.   
  
"Round one," the machine said, "fight!"  
  
Almost immediately, Asuka performs a Phoenix Arrow, followed by a Psycho Sword, smashing   
Takuma across the screen. He didn't even have a chance to recover before Asuka finished him off with   
a Shining Crystal Bit.  
  
"KO," the machine announced, "round two...fight!"  
  
Takuma smash at the buttons desperately, trying to make his fighter do something, anything.   
Miraculously, he manages to perform the Saishu Ketsuken Ougii (Pseudo Type Absolute Flame),   
catching Asuka off guard. With a little more luck, he manages to win this round.   
  
"Beginner's luck," she said, "this one's for real."  
  
"Round three...fight!"  
  
Asuka showed no mercy, charging Takuma and performing a Psycho Ball. Takuma managed to dodge   
that, but gets hit with a Phoenix Arrow. He retaliated by performing a Compose Sin. As the battle   
progressed, both players' health got dangerously low. Asuka made a tactical retreat to the far side of   
the screen, and prepares to finish Takuma off with a special combo. Takuma pressed at his control   
furiously, trying to beat Asuka to a combo.  
  
"Game over," said Asuka as she reached down to the button that would complete Athena's special   
combo and send Kyo to an early grave.   
  
From the corner of her eyes, Asuka saw a reflection of someone behind her. The image of a woman in   
white, carrying something in her arms, reflecting off the plastic cover of the arcade machine.   
  
Asuka spun around, her eyes wide open, searching for the source of the reflection. She found no such   
person behind her. Shinji noticed her confused expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Asuka-chan?" he asked, walking up to her with Teri.   
  
"I..." she began.   
  
"KO," the machine announced, "Kyo wins." Takuma had managed to perform a combo while Asuka   
wasn't paying attention.   
  
"Nothing," Asuka said, "the light got reflected into my eyes, that's all."  
  
Behind them, Takuma danced around in celebration of his victory. Kensuke and Touji were   
commenting on how unbelievably luck he was.   
  
"I'm tired," Asuka said, taking Teri from Shinji's arms, "and it's getting late, Let's go home."   
  
The group bid their good-byes and thanks to Guillaume, and went home.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
"We're home," Shinji called out as he, Asuka, and Teri entered the apartment.   
  
"Just as I suspected," Asuka said, "she isn't home." Shinji went and check the answering machine.  
  
"Hi, I'm going out for a drink with Kaji-kun after work. Don't wait up, bye."  
  
"She's not coming home tonight," observed Asuka.   
---   
A bar (one of those nice, classy ones)  
Misato brought her glass to her lips, and took a small sip of its contents. The savored the taste of the   
red wine for a moment, before swallowing it.   
  
"So where did you disappear to for weeks?" she asked causally.   
  
"Top secret mission," Kaji responded, "if I told you, I'd have to kill you."  
  
"Very funny," Misato didn't look amused, "it's been over a month since you got the grand tour of   
NERV headquarter." She took another sip of her wine, "what are you going to tell the Ministry of   
Interior?"  
  
"I was thinking something in the lines of 'NERV was going to evolve mankind into a whole new state   
of being, by killing everyone, but everything's fine now because they changed their mind'."   
  
"Blunt," she commented, "have to give you bonus marks for your direct approach, but have to take   
marks off for the fact that the JSSDF would invade NERV headquarter and kill everyone."  
  
"You're being too pessimistic," he smiled, "they would never dare to do something so drastic."  
  
"Never underestimate politicians when their own necks are on the line."   
  
Kaji looked at Misato with his boyish grin.  
  
"What's wrong? You're more down than usual tonight."  
  
Misato sighed, "I never though being the Vice-Commander of NERV would be so hard, the stress,   
the workload..."   
  
"Ok, now the real reason."  
  
"Asuka."  
  
"..."  
  
"She been having nightmares lately, ever since a few weeks before the last Angel attack. I think that   
before it was just the stress of being a young mother."  
  
"But now after the Angel's 'attack'?"  
  
"I think might be worsening into a real problem."  
  
"Have you consulted Ritsuko-san?"   
  
"No, not yet," Misato look down, her eyes narrowing, "but if it gets any worse..."  
  
"Asuka's a strong girl, and she's got Shinji-kun and Teri-chan," he said, placing a bill on the bar, "it's   
getting late, let's get out of here."  
  
Sometime later.  
  
Misato lay on a bed, and lit a cigarette. At the foot of the bed were two sets of clothing, two pairs of   
footwear, and two pistols and holsters.   
---   
Vice-Commander's office, next day  
Misato slumped over her desk, hey eyes blood shot. In front of her, stood Ritsuko, with a large folder.   
She placed it on Misato's desk.  
  
"You want the weird news first, or the really weird news first?" Ritsuko asked with a smile.  
  
"Surprise me," Misato grumbled.   
  
"Unit-01 shouldn't have been able to block the Angel's psycho attack like that. If Unit-02's own   
AT-Field had no effect against the attack, Unit-01's field shouldn't either. It could be due to the fact   
that Shinji's synch ratio temporary sky rocketed when he was trying to protect Asuka, we don't know."  
  
"Well, let me guess, that was the 'weird news', but then, Unit-01 has always been full of surprises,"   
Misato took a drink of coffee, "remember how Asuka delivered Teri-chan in there, all by herself?"  
  
"Yes, I know," Ritskuo said, "Asuka still wouldn't tell me how she did it."  
  
"So what's the really weird news?"  
  
"Well," Ritsuko frowned a bit, "we kind of detected another AT-Field during the last attack...inside   
Central Dogma..."  
  
"What?!" Misato jumped to her feet, "the Angel was trying to attack us also?"  
  
"No," Ritsuko said, "the pattern didn't belong to Angels or Evas. It was very narrow and tightly   
focused, quite low on the frequency chart. We almost missed it when we were going over the   
computer logs of the attack. It could have been a system error, but we checked four times to make   
sure it was not."   
  
Misato stared at Ritsuko, at a loss of words.  
  
"We believe the source of the field to be human," Ritsuko's eyes narrowed a bit, "or at least something   
close to human."  
  
"But human beings can't generate an AT-Field."  
  
"We don't know that for sure," Ritsuko looked at Misato with an evil grin, "now you get to chose   
between the good news and the bad news."  
  
"What?" Misato gasped, "there's more?"  
  
"I'll take that as 'gimme the good news first'," said Ritsuko, "we found what caused the Sea of Dirac   
that swallowed 3rd Branch."   
  
Misato put down her coffee cup, and gave Ritsuko her full attention.  
  
"It was Unit-04's port side wing," Ritsuko began, "as you know, every Evangelion so far has two   
wings. Unit-00 and 01's wings carries a primary and a back up progressive knife. Unit-02's left wing   
carries a progressive knife, but its right wing carries a large caliber flechette launcher."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Unit-04's is unlikely any of the above, it's a modular design," Ritsuko opened the folder on Misato's   
desk and flipped to the wing's schematics.   
  
"A completely removable upper section, allowing quick and easy change of the wing's payload. It's   
capable of holding anything from the typical extra progressive knife, to sensor packages, or extra   
batteries. This design has long since been on the drawing board, but was finished too late to be   
accommodated into Unit-01 or 02."   
  
"So what? You mean to tell me that a simple wing component caused the disappear..." Misato   
changed the word, "the death of thousands?"   
  
"Well," Ritsuko said, "that's the bad news. The current payload of Unit-04's right wing is a complex   
array of computers, antennas, and field generators. Apparently it's some sort of electronics warfare   
package."  
  
"Why would someone put a electronics warfare package into an Eva?" Misato demanded, "the last   
time I heard, the Angels didn't use radios! What were those damned Americans thinking?"   
  
"I wasn't finished, normally those things are quite harmless, but they've been reprogrammed. Someone   
deliberately set the system to generate a Sea of Dirac. How they do it? I don't know, it's suppose to be   
beyond our current understanding of physics."  
  
"So what now?" asked Misato.  
  
"That's up to you, but I would suggest have the wing removed."  
  
"Do it, I want the thing taken apart and studied, can you replace it with something?"   
  
"I'll have the machine shops fabricate a replacement wing, for holding an extra progressive knife."  
  
"Good, I'll have a word with our American colleagues, maybe they can shine some light on this. Did   
you tell Commander Fuyutsuki this yet?"   
  
"No," Ritsuko shook her head, "he's in another meeting with the council again."   
  
"I thought he said it was a waste of time," Misato said.   
  
"Doesn't mean he doesn't have to go," Ritsuko replied, and left the office.   
---   
SEELE council chamber  
"So Fuyutsuki-sensai," began chairman Kihl, "how's the weather in Tokyo-3 this time of the year?"  
  
"It's fine, chairman Kihl," replied Fuyutsuki, smiling.   
  
"How is the Project progressing?"  
  
"We're almost back on schedule," lied Fuyutsuki.   
  
"Good, good," commented Kihl, "you are a most excellent Commander, Fuyutsuki-sensei."  
  
You maybe confident now, but someday you're gonna be punished for your actions, both man thought   
at the same time.   
  
God, this is a waste of time, everyone in the room thought.   
---   
NERV headquarter, a day later  
"Just the two of us?" Takuma asked the surveillance camera on the wall.   
  
"That's right," Misato's voice came the PA system, "we feel that Asuka isn't ready to come back to   
work yet, and that Shinji-kun should stay home with her."  
  
"Work?" Takuma asked quietly, "it's not like we get paid or anything."  
  
"Your NERV ID allows you to purchase almost any items at your discretion," Rei said, standing in a   
booth next to his. Opaque dividers blocked the view of nude bodies from each other.   
  
"Come on, we don't have all day," Ritsuko said through the PA, "Rei, you go first."  
  
"Hai," Rei stepped out of her booth, and walked down the corridor. Takuma closed his eyes; he was   
no hentai. Still, he though, I wonder what she looks like without...  
  
"Aaahchoo," Takuma sneezed, having been hit by a cold breeze from the ventilation system.   
  
Rei stopped in the track, and turn 90o to partially face Takuma.  
  
"God bless you," she said. That's what they say when people sneezes on TV and in books, she thought,   
first time I've used it, though.   
  
"Thank you, Rei," he said, look up, forgetting were he was...  
  
His face paled considerably, and his eyeballs left their sockets.   
  
"Takuma-kun," said Rei, still standing there, "you are suffering from a nose bleed."  
  
"..."  
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
The entire apartment was filled with the soft sound of Shinji's cello, as he held a private performance   
for his beloved family. Asuka held Teri in her arms, and Shinji performed his last piece of the day.  
  
"That was beautiful, Shin-chan," said Asuka, "what is it?"  
  
"Suiten fur Violoncello solo Nr. 1 G-dur," replied Shinji, as he begins to pack away his cello. "I'm a   
little rusty, haven't been practicing lately."   
  
"Naw, you were great! Maybe someday I can go back to playing the violin, and we can play together."  
  
"That would be great," said Shinji.  
  
"Hear that Teri-chan? Both of your parents play a string instrument, maybe someday you will follow   
in our foot steps."  
  
"I hope she doesn't end up being an Eva pilot," Shinji said as he took a seat beside Asuka, "I hope she   
grows up in a better world then this."  
  
"It's up to us to make it better."   
---   
Deep inside NERV headquarter  
The former Commander of NERV sat at his small table, inside his dark cell. He faced a blank wall   
beside the door, with his hands in front of his mouth.   
  
The door slid open, letting light into the dark room.  
  
"Ikari, you have a visitor," a large guard said.   
  
Ikari, thought Gendo, simply Ikari, not mister, not commander. No more fear at the sound of my   
name, no more awe at the sheer power I once held.   
  
The fools.   
  
"..."  
  
"Come in, Rei," said Gendo, not taking his eyes off the wall.   
  
"..."  
  
"I've been expecting you," he said, still not looking at her.  
  
"..."  
  
"Meals have been very lonely ever since I was put here," he said with a small grin under his hands.   
He turned his head slightly, and looked Rei in the eyes.  
  
Somehow, he knew everything.   
  
"Why?" she asked.   
  
"Because I thought it was the best choice," the light from out side the cell glared off Gendo's shaded   
glasses.   
  
"We didn't know if you would remember him, when you didn't, I decided it was better to leave it that   
way."  
  
"So it would be easier for me to be your doll?" Rei asked, an unusual trace of coldness lingered in her   
words.   
  
"I had nothing against Takuma," replied Gendo, "he was a good child, and you two were very close.   
You used to have him over all the time."  
---   
Ikari residence, Geofront, 2006  
" Good morning, Mr Ikari," greeted Takuma as Gendo opened the door. It was a Saturday, and Rei   
has just given him a call, inviting him over.   
  
"Good morning, Takuma-kun," said Gendo with a small grin, "Rei's in her room."  
  
"Thank you sir," the boy ran past Gendo towards Rei's room. He stopped in front of a closed door,   
with a Hello Kitty sign on the door. He knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Come in," came the reply. Takuma opened the door and walked in.  
  
"Hey Rei-chan, what did you want to show..." his face paled, "me..."  
  
In front of him, was a room in incredible disorder. Clothes, books, stuffed animals, and toys were   
scattered liberally around the room. The trash basket was over flowing with litter, and the bed was   
beyond unmade.   
  
Rei looked at Takuma with a mischievous smile.   
  
"No...not again..." Takuma said, "I think I hear my mother calling me...I gotta go!"  
  
Rei switch from a mischievous smile to a puppy face.  
  
"Ack...no...that not fair..." the boy backed into the door, "I helped you last time!"  
  
Rei added a sad look to the puppy face.  
  
"Pleeeease..." she asked in the most kawaii voice she could manage.   
  
Takuma took one look at Rei, then his heart seized up and melted.   
  
"Ok, you win," Takuma sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Takuma-chan!" said Rei, walking over and giving him a small hug.   
  
"You can start by emptying my trash basket," she ordered, pointing at a container in the corner over   
flowing with candy wrappers and other items.   
  
(Author's note: Hmmm... I guess little Rei learned the part about using other people to do your dirty   
work from Gendo...)  
---   
Satori residence, later that afternoon  
Kasumi took a can of pop from the fridge, and walked to the TV. She slumped down on the sofa and   
turned on the TV. She found a channel showcasing Japanese music videos, and cranked up the volume.   
  
"Kasumi-chan," Seyoko emerged from her room a moment later, "can you turn that down?" She   
headed towards the couch.   
  
Kasumi responded by opening her can of pop, and taking a long drink.   
  
"Please honey, I've got reports to finish..." Kasumi's mother slowly closed in on the girl.   
  
Kasumi responded by starting to sing along with the TV.  
  
"Watashi ni kaeri nasai...Umareru mae ni..."  
  
Seyoko closed to striking range of her intended target...  
  
"I SAID TURN IT DOWN!" Seyoko shouted, her head growing to many times its usual size, and   
having a mouth full of sharp teeth.   
  
Kasumi flew off the couch and quickly turn the TV down.   
  
"That's better," Seyoko said, her calm demeanor returning. Kasumi cowered behind another sofa.   
  
"Where is your brother? It's getting late, I hope he doesn't end up staying at Commander Ikari's house   
for dinner, again."  
  
"No, he's probably helping Rei clean up her room, again." Kasumi slowly emerges from her hiding   
place.   
  
"Speaking of cleaning, shouldn't you be cleaning your room?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Have you finished your homework?"  
  
"No, I..."  
  
"I think it's your turn to wash the dishes this week."  
  
Kasumi quickly retreated into her room, before her mother could come up with anymore chores.   
---   
Ikari residence  
Takuma collapsed on the floor of Rei's now tidy room.   
  
"Finally..." he said, "no more..." He pulled himself off the carpet and sat crossed legged on the floor.   
  
"Thank you Takuma-chan," said Rei as she returns to her room. She passed him a soda pop, while   
keeping one for herself.   
  
"Please don't mess your room up like that again," Takuma begged.   
  
"I promise," Rei said with a smile, Takuma wasn't very convinced.   
  
"I've got something for you," Rei said, tossing her now empty pop can at the trashcan and missing.   
She opened a drawer on her desk, and began to pull stuff out.   
  
"I just put those in there..." said Takuma as Rei messes up the drawer.  
  
"Nope, not in this one," she said, moving on to another drawer and messing that one up. By the time   
she found what she was looking for, she had emptied 4 drawers, and created quite a mess.   
  
"Found it!" she pulled out a small scrapbook, and sat down in front of Takuma.   
  
"This is for you," she said, handing the book over. He took it with both hands, and opened it.   
  
"Wow," he said. Inside were many crayon drawings, all done by Rei.   
  
"That's you," Rei said, pointing to a little stick figure, "and that's me, that's the Commander, that's   
your big sister, that's your mom..."  
  
"Who's that?" Takuma asked, pointing to a drawing of a woman, with horns coming out of her head   
and fangs coming out of her mouth.   
  
"That's Dr Akagi."   
  
"I know her, she's scary."  
  
"Commander Ikari doesn't like her, but don't tell anyone I said that," whispered Rei, "it's a secret."  
  
"Ok," he flipped through some more pages, and some stuff fell out of the book. They were little   
cutouts of some of Rei's drawings. Takuma carefully picked them up and put them back in the book.   
  
"Thank you Rei-chan," he said, smiling, "you're the best! You're so smart and pretty."  
  
Rei blushed at the comment.   
---   
Deep inside NERV headquarter, present day  
"You're so smart and pretty..."  
  
Rei opened her eyes, startled. The surge of memories, emotions, feelings... All so warm, yet distant.   
One moment they were clear as glass, the next as faint as a morning fog.   
  
"Goodbye," Rei said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait, Rei," Gendo said, "I have a question."  
  
"..."  
  
"How is my granddaughter doing?"   
  
Rei ignored the question, and promptly left the cell. The door closed behind her, returning the cell to   
its normal state of darkness.  
  
  
  
END of Chapter #4.0 version 2 (08/20/99)  
Version 1 dated 08/19/99  
Version 2 dated 08/20/99  
Version 3 dated 00/00/00  
  
Roll credits with moon and Rei backdrop, play something from Evangelion while I talk about some   
things.   
  
Author's words:   
Smaller chapter this time, and maybe next time, too. Hope that's ok with everyone. You might be   
wondering why Gendo's so nice during those flashbacks. It is my theory that he became more and   
more sinister as time passed, but at one time he still had a quite of humanity left in him. It was bad   
when Yui died, and it became worse after, well... *whistles* BTW, thanks to all those who have   
contacted me through ICQ or e-mailed me, your responses really means a great deal to me. =)   
Keep 'em coming! Oh and, IS THERE ANYONE LIVING IN CANADA? I mean, come on,   
biggest country in the world, and not one fanfic reader in the same country as me? Ok, no more   
insane rambling till next chapter... later folks =)  
  
My e-mail: david_templar@bigfoot.com  
My ICQ: 8155557  
Also, please (very please) visit Axel Terizaki's wonderful, award winning website, at:   
http://asukanotebook.tsx.org  
He great, he wise, he Axel.   
  
My wonderful prereaders for this chapter:  
Axel, EBJ, |ncubus, and Rajen  
  
Preview of next chapter/episode:  
SEELE attacks! (No, not with the mass production Evas, those are still a looong way off, a   
looooooooong way. *sinister laugh* Heeheeheehee...) And Mygard returns as a cynical garden gnome   
this time.   
  
Chapter 4 outtakes:   
Number 1.   
Satori residence  
Takuma stood out on his porch, too. He also couldn't sleep. So instead, he spends his night imagining   
himself, in his Eva.  
  
Stomping the construction sites to bits. After a while, he leaned back and look at the moon. Its blue   
glow triggering a thought in the boy's mind.   
  
"I wonder if Rei-chan could sleep," he said to himself.   
---   
Ayanami residence  
Rei sat up in her bed.  
  
"Aaachoo!" she sneezed.  
  
Sneezing, have I done this before? It seems so familiar, yet...  
  
"Someone must be talking about me..."  
  
Number 2.   
"Close the center," Guillaume said.   
  
"Whaaat?!" asked a bewildered Gordon, "this is our best day since summer started! Why? Why are   
you doing this again?"  
  
"We've got special guests," Guillaume said, looking over his shoulder at the group. Gordon was on   
the verge of tears.  
  
"Please...you gotta reconsider..." he pleaded, but Guillaume just stared him down. A defeated Gordon   
wandered towards the main office, looking for help. For he knew, in a dark, shadowy corner of the   
well air-conditioned and furnished office, there is a force powerful enough to counter the great   
Guillaume.  
  
"You've got to come!" Gordon cried, "he's at it again!"  
  
"He shall not get away with this, this time," a figure said from the shadows, its voice echoes eerily   
in the office.   
  
Meanfwhile.  
  
"Guillaume, you don't have to do this," Asuka said.   
  
"But I want to," he replied, "you see, I'm in love with you, and even though you're already taken by   
Shinji..." Guillaume gives Shinji a cold stare, then look to Asuka with a warm smile. "I still want you   
to be as happy as possible."  
  
"You're so sweet," Asuka said, wiping away a stray tear on her face.   
  
"Fee fi fo fun," a figure emerged from the shadows, "who dares to close down AXL unannounced?"   
  
It was Mygard, the evil elf in charge of the AXL Game Center.   
  
"It is I, Guillaume."  
  
"You dare decrease our profit for the day?"  
  
"Yes, money over friendship...I mean friendship over money."   
  
"You fool," boomed the elf, "I will now punish you for your foolishness, fool!"   
  
"Yeah...ok..."  
  
"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" the elf let loose a savage battle cry. His animal-like voice   
thunders through the entire center.   
  
(Author's note: at this point, I realized the insanity of my words, and stopped. My apologies to   
Monsieur Mygard: I don't know you, I have nothing against you, it's just that I needed a name and   
yours happens to be there. It could have been worst, I was thinking of the word 'gnome'   
(as in 'garden gnome') instead of 'elf'. Please don't kill me...)  
  



	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to all those who lost their life in the (not so) recent earthquake and associated aftershocks in Taiwan.   
  
The Child of Love 2  
By David Templar  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion is brainchild of Hideaki Anno, and the property of Gainax. The Child of Love is the idea of Axel Terizaki, I'm just carrying on his legacy. I might also occasionally poke fun at other Eva fanfics and anime shows. This fanfic is not making any money, so suing me is pointless, sue Axel instead, he's the evil mastermind =)  
  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Chapter #5:0 SEELE attacks!  
  
SEELE council chamber  
"I still think it's too soon," objected SEELE-02.  
  
"I agree," said SEELE-04, "we have much to gain from such an operation, but also much to lose."  
  
"Lose?" chuckled SEELE-09, "there's nothing to lose."  
  
"We have created a most convincing cover story," explained SEELE-12, "in case the operation should go wrong."  
  
SEELE-02 and 04 fell silent, offering no more objections.   
  
"Then it is decided," said Chairman Kihl, "the council is in agreement, the operation will proceed."   
  
The center of the room lights up as a man appeared, dressed in a black suit.   
  
"Major Hasamoto," Kihl said to the man, who snapped to attention, "commence Operation Yasha."  
  
"Yes sir," replied the ex-NERV head of security. He was among the group of NERV security officers recently fired and kicked out of the country, due to his involvement with SEELE. The major saluted the monolith representing Kihl, and disappeared.   
  
Operation Yasha  
Commencing   
Stage one  
T-minus a weeks plus a few days to H-hour  
---   
Office of the Vice-Commander, NERV headquarters, a week later  
Misato stretched in her large black leather chair, and welcomed the beginning of her workday with a hot mug of coffee. A young woman, Misato's newly appointed secretary, stood in front of her desk.   
  
"Well Ms. Noriko, what exciting events are in my schedule on this fine day?"   
  
"You have a meeting with the city council of Tokyo-3 this afternoon," the shorthaired woman replied.  
  
"Tell them I can't make it," said Misato, trying anything to avoid the annoying and tedious meeting, "tell them that there's an important Eva experiment that I have to be personally present at." Dealing with bureaucrats makes me wanna pull my hair out, she thought.   
  
"But ma'am, you used that excuse last week."  
  
"What about having the flu?"  
  
"The week before last."  
  
"Angel-related emergency?"  
  
"Commander Fuyutsuki is still mad at your for ordering that surprise Angel attack drill three weeks ago, he didn't appreciate you avoiding your council meeting that way."  
  
"Well," Misato scratched her head; "you make up something."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the young secretary pulled out a notepad and scribbled down a quick reminder, "Vice-Commander unable attend meeting due to...a test of headquarters security, all communications with the outside will be out."   
  
"So we won't be responding to their calls, clever."  
  
"Thank you ma'am," replied Noriko. She left the room a moment later, leaving Misato alone to herself.   
  
Now this is much more like it, Misato thought, leaning back in her chair. For the first time in years, all annoying reports are finished, all stupid meetings are avoided, there are no Angel attacks, the kids are fine, and NO BAD NEWS! Misato spurn her chair around several times in celebration.   
  
"Oh wait, what's that western saying? Knock on wood?" She looked around for something wooden to knock on, but her little trip on her chair had left her out of reach of her solid oak desk.   
  
"What the heck, just a stupid superstition," she relaxed and enjoyed the peacefulness of a sane world.   
  
"Excuse me ma'am," the intercom on her desk came alive with Noriko's voice, "the head of security wishes to see you."   
  
"Very well," Misato said, working her chair back to her desk and attempting to assume a dominating posture. She succeeded in looking more sinister than dominating. A second later, a rather short, balding man entered the room and walked up to her desk. Major Uragi was the new appointed head of security for NERV headquarters, after most of the old security personnel were replaced. He was regarded as a model officer by the JSSDF, and his work at NERV so far had been exemplary.   
  
But he'd never shown up unannounced at Misato's office before.   
  
"Vice-Commander," he begins, snapping to attention and saluting Misato. Strangely, he appeared somewhat jumpy and unnerved. She stood up and returned the gesture, then sat back down.   
  
"Please have a seat, Major," he complied. "What is this about?" she queried.   
  
"We've encountered difficulties regarding certain issues," he said.   
  
"What? Speak Japanese."  
  
"Bad new, I've got bad news."  
  
With that, the world once again cast away its sanity and returned to being a loon. Misato tensed up so much that her head began tilting at an angle.   
  
"Wha...what?" she said through clutched teeth, and the side of her face twitched uncontrollably. Maybe if I shoot him before he can tell me what's gone bad...yes...that sounds like a good idea.  
  
The major noticed Misato's hand crawling towards her shoulder holster. "Ah...err...we've been receiving terrorist threats," he said, handing over a folder. Misato opened it and flipped through its content of e-mail print outs, phone call transcripts, and a few hand written letters.   
  
"A short while ago, a previously unknown organization calling themselves 'Children of Noa' declared was against NERV. We didn't think much of it, after all, every fanatical organization of every major religion views us with great spite."  
  
"So? What makes this one so different?" Ok, maybe this isn't bad enough news to shoot the messenger.   
  
"Early this morning, several people suspected to be CoN members entered Japan, from the United States and Germany. Our people tried to tail them, but they managed to elude the security teams."   
  
Shoot him shoot him shoot him shoot him shoot him, screamed Misato's mind.   
  
"Any idea what are they doing here? Any chance they're just vacationing?"  
  
"We don't know, ma'am."  
  
Misato frowned, "get every resource we have on it, I want those people located and followed. If they even get close to Tokyo-3, I want them arrested. If they somehow get into the city, I want them shot."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" barked the Major; he turned to exit the office. Misato sighed after he left.  
  
"Why is God doing this to me?" She massaged her temples, "to us?"   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence, next day  
"Cheers!" called out Kaji.  
  
"Cheers!" echoed the kids. Tonight is the 2nd last nigh of their summer vacation. In two days, it'll all be over, and the monotonous routine of life with school will return. Everyone dreaded that day.   
  
Well, almost everyone.   
  
"I can't wait to go back to school!" cried Hikari, while everyone else looked at her with arced eyebrows.   
  
"Only you are so eager to return to that prison, Hikari," growled Touji. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. It was more of a playful gesture than spite.   
  
"Ready for school, Takuma?" asked Kaji.  
  
Takuma looked around the room, "not really, I wish summer could last a bit longer." Say forever?  
  
"Look at it this way, you'll get to meet new people, and make new friends."  
  
"..." Takuma just stared at his can of pop. Beside him, Rei sat just as silently as ever.   
  
"I'm gonna miss having Shin-chan around constantly," sighed Asuka quietly. She looked at Shinji joking around with the other two stooges, "or maybe not..."  
  
"Don't worry Asuka," Misato said, taking a breather from drinking her Yebisu, "Kaji here will drive Shinji-kun straight home after school, Takuma-kun and Rei too." She returned to her drinking.   
  
Asuka looked at Kaji curiously, "since when did you become a chauffeur, Kaji-san?"   
  
Kaji shrugged, "I escorted you all the way here from Europe, didn't I? That's what I do, odd jobs, random tasks, stuff like that." Not to mention spying and stealing.   
  
"You ditched me when the 6th Angel attacked," Asuka looked at Kaji with narrowed eyes. "You call yourself an escort?"   
  
"Well...err..." he tugged at his shirt collar nervously.   
  
"Oh yes, I remember that, too," Misato eyes Kaji strangely, with her head tilted at an angle. The effects of alcohol were taking its toll.   
  
"NO I HAVE NOT GOTTEN TO SECOND BASE!" shouted Touji, taking attention off Kaji. The outburst woke Teri, who was sleeping in her room.   
  
"Good one, stooge," grumbled Asuka as she leaves the table to check on the crying baby.   
Hikari giggles at Touji.   
  
"Sorry," Touji said with slumped shoulders.   
  
"At this rate, it won't be long before the gets to second base," Kensuke whispered to Shinji.   
  
"What makes YOU such an expert? You're the only bachelor in this room."  
  
"I am?" he gasped, and looked around the room. Kaji is trying to contain a somewhat drunk Misato, Hikari is lecturing Touji about how he will never reach second base, and Takuma and Rei are just sitting beside each other, not saying a word. Sometimes words are not needed. "Oh, well, I guess in a way..."   
  
"Shin-chan! Teri-chan needs her diaper changed!"  
  
"So what's wrong with being a bachelor?" Kensuke asked Shinji smugly as he leaves the room. Kensuke once again return his sights to the rest of the room's occupants, just in time to see Misato spilling Yebisu beer all over Kaji.   
  
"Come on Kaji, let's dance!" Misato said, waving her can of beer around and covering everything around her with its spilling contents. "It'll just be like when we were in that place that teaches stuff!"  
  
"College?" suggested Kaji.   
  
"No, I think it was some sort of school," Misato said confidently, as she opens another can of Yebisu.   
  
"No Hikari," said Touji, on his knees, "you're more to me than just a pretty face! You have a great body, too! Oops, I mean your personality's great, too!"   
  
"Hmpt!" Hikari turned away from Touji with her arms crossed.   
  
"So, Rei..." Takuma turned nervously to look at the girl, "do you...like school?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."   
  
The party went on for another hour, then Misato passed out and Asuka and Shinji got too busy with looking after Teri to celebrate. Kaji was one of the last ones to leave.   
  
"I'm sorry Kaji-san," Shinji said apologetically, "I dunno what got into Misato, she's not usually this...bad."   
  
"I do," Kaji said quietly.   
  
"Huh? What's wrong with Misato?"  
  
"Too much stress at work," he turned to leave, "see you soon, Shinji-kun."  
  
Operation Yasha   
Stage one completed  
Stage two commencing  
T-minus 2 days to H-hour  
---   
Local stationery store, the following day  
"This is mine!" screamed Takuma, wrestling a notebook away from another kid. Last minute shopping for school has become an incredible hassle. Due to the fact that there's been break in the Angel attacks, the governing body of Tokyo-3 has launched a series media campaign designed to draw in more permanent residence. They succeed in convincing some people that there are no more Angels, and offered a low rate for good housing in the city. The result, a rise in population of the city and attendance to the school.   
  
"No, mine!" another kid clubs Takuma in the back of the head with ruler, knocking him to the ground. The boy then quickly steals the notebook.   
  
Takuma rubs the back of his head, "why you! No mercy!" He screams, and jumps on top of the other kid. Then half a dozen other kids joined then a dozen more, until it's just a massive tangle of human bodies. The store's security wisely stayed out of the brawl. Takuma succeeds in retrieving the notebook and partially working his way out of the mess.   
  
"Heehee, it's mine! Mine..." a stray elbow nails him in the back of the head, knocking him senseless. "Pretty stars..." he commented at the astrological bodies circling around his head. He drops the notebook.  
  
It lands right in front of Ayanami.  
  
"Thank you, Takuma-kun."  
  
Rei picks up the notebook and walks to the cash register.   
  
Takuma looks at the girl dumbly as she walks away.   
  
"Last Pikachu pencil case!" shouted a store clerk, tossing the item into the air. The whole mess started all over again.   
---   
Big conference room place, NERV headquarter  
"Good morning," said Misato, "as you all know, there is a report that an extremist organization has sent members to Japan and is threatening the lives of the pilots. Major Uragi is here to present an update on the current situation." Misato moved from the head of the room, and Major Uragi took his place.   
  
"Good morning," he begins, "as of 2 days ago, the entire resource of NERV security was directed at finding the Children of Noa members who had entered Japan. So far, we have had no luck."  
  
Everyone in the room grumbled at the statement.   
  
"However," the Major assured, "we have set up check points on all major roadways leading into the city, informed all police departments in Japan, and our security around the pilots have been increased three folds. We've even asked the JSSDF's Military Police for assistance."  
  
At the moment, almost completely unknown to pilots, they were being tailed by a larger than usual security detail. Four teams were watching Asuka and Teri, while three teams each on Rei, Shinji, and Takuma. Part of the reason they were not spotted by the kids is because they are no longer the older men in black suits and sun glasses, but now younger men and women in more causal clothing.   
  
"I'm almost certain that the CoN members will not succeed in entering Tokyo-3," boasted the Major.   
  
"Almost?" asked Commander Fuyutsuki, leaning forward in his chair. It was the first word he said since entering the conference room.   
  
"In life, nothing is certain," replied Major Uragi after a moment of hesitation.   
  
"Hmpt," Fuyutsuki leaned back in his chair, "indeed."  
---   
NERV express lane C-4, outside Tokyo-3   
The young private stared tiredly at the road in front of him. Having been called up on the last minute to replace a sick officer, he was not in the best of moods.   
  
"Damnit, I'm not suppose to work on Sundays," he fumed, guiding the NERV vehicle, loaded with supplies, down a windy road, in a wooded area.   
  
"Hey, they woke me up just to baby-sit you," sneered his partner, a corporal, ridding shotgun.   
  
The driver turned his radio's volume up, in hopes of keeping himself awake, and drown-out anymore comments from his partner.   
  
"Lousy hours, mediocre pay," he muttered to himself, "I should of stayed with the Self Defense Force." He cursed as the radio's music was suddenly replaced with static.   
  
"Stupid thing!" His partner slapped the dashboard on which the radio was mounted, "probably made by the lowest bidder, like everything else at NERV."   
  
While the driver was busy making additional jokes about NERV, he almost failed to notice a small white van stopped in the middle of the road.   
  
"Shit!" he screamed as he stepped on the brakes, bringing the large vehicle to a skidding halt, stopping only yards away from the abandoned van.   
  
"What the..." His partner reached for his two-way radio set, picking up the microphone/speaker.   
  
"Supply vehicle bravo 2-0 to base, there is an unidentified van parked in the middle of the road, blocking our path," he released the transmit key, but there was only static.   
  
"That's it! I'm quitting after today!" shouted the driver and throwing opening his door. He started get out of his car, but his partner grabbed his arm and stopped him.   
  
"Hey, do you hear that?" he asked.   
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The static, there's something weird about the static..."   
  
"Something weird about the static? You're nuts." He pulled his arm free, and exited the vehicle. His partner remained inside the car and watched him approach the small van.   
  
"Hey, anyone there?" the driver shouted at the small van as he approached it. A large Caucasian exited the van.   
  
"Hello, my car broke down, can you help?" the man asked in English. The young private didn't understand what he said; he turned to his partner who knows some English. The young private turned his back on the stranger.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" his partner was out of the NERV vehicle and raising a shotgun. The young private turned around to see the stranger pointing a pistol at him. He fumbled for his own pistol at his side, but it was too late. The bullets stuck the young man a second later. The last thing he saw as he fall backward was his partner meeting the same fate. As the man put his pistol away, several other men emerged from nearby bushes.   
  
"Get on it right away," the man pointed coldly the two bodies, then walked towards the NERV truck. "Turn off the radio jammer," he ordered. One of his subordinates reached into their own van and turned off a device resembling a radio. The static filling the radio cleared immediately.   
  
A voice came over the NERV truck's radio, "...repeat, supply vehicle bravo 2-0, radio check, over," The Caucasian man picked up the receiver and depressed the transmission key.   
  
"This is supply vehicle bravo 2-0, everything's fine," he said in perfect Japanese, "over."  
  
"Copy that, what took you so long?" the guy on the other end asked.   
  
"Sorry, you know how these cheap equipment are, you'd think with the money they spend on those Evangelions that they could spend a little more other things, over."   
  
"Yeah, you'd think they could pay us better, too, base out," the radio clicked dead.   
  
"That should keep them off our backs," the man switched back to English. A small but well-defined man approached him, and saluted.   
  
"We've scanned facial features of the two NERV personnel into the mask maker," he reported, "it'll take us 30 minutes to replicate them. The security at NERV will have no way of telling that it's a mask, short of pulling it off."   
  
"Very well, we'll do it on the go," he surveyed the area, "load the equipment into the truck, and dispose the of the bodies." The bodies were promptly disposed of in the surrounding woods, and the back of the truck was opened.   
  
Revealing the many boxes of donuts inside.   
  
"Make sure those boxes are labeled correctly, we don't want the wrong people getting them."   
  
Operation Yasha   
Stage two completed  
Preparations completed  
T-minus 1 days to H-hour  
---   
Later that evening  
Asuka and Shinji stood on the porch, gazing out at the Crystalline Night Sky. Asuka held Teri in her arms, and Shinji wrapped his arms around Asuka.   
  
"You'll come home right after school, right?" asked Asuka.   
  
"Of course," replied Shinji, "Kaji-san's gonna give me a lift." He hugged Asuka tighter.   
  
"Good ol' Kaji-kun" Asuka said, "Shin-chan...I hate it when you're not near me."   
  
"So do I," Shinji said softly, "I wish I can be at you and Teri-chan's side every second. You two are everything to me, you are my whole universe."   
  
"Shin-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you."   
  
"Me too, my love, me too."   
  
"Remember how we use to fight?" she asked.   
  
"Yeah," he hugged Asuka closer.   
  
"I should have just told you I loved you right from the start."  
  
"You mean, on the carrier, in front of Kaji, Misato, Kensuke, and Touji?"   
  
"Who cares, it was the truth," Asuka turned her head a bit to see Shinji's face, "why, didn't you fell in love with the fabulous Sohryu Asuka Langley at first glance?"  
  
"Well, yes, it was quite a glance, too." Shinji recalled the rather loose yellow dress Asuka was wearing, and the windy carrier deck. Kensuke had a tape recording of the whole event, until Asuka paid a visit to his house and disposed of the recordings. "Actually, I have to be honest with you, at first, I thought you were kinda..."  
  
"Overbearing? Stuck up? Full of myself?"   
  
"Well...yeah," Shinji replied, slightly uncomfortable at those descriptions of his sweetheart, even if they WERE true.   
  
"That's ok, I thought you were a spineless wimp, a cute one though."   
  
"Thanks...I think..."   
  
"Silly Shin-chan," Asuka turned to face Shinji completely, and planted a long kiss on his lips. Teri stirred a little in her mother's arms.   
  
"Child of love..." Shinji whispered after Asuka broke the kiss.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That's what Teri-chan is," Shinji tapped Teri on her cute little nose, "a Child of Love."   
---   
[*The author coughs twice* What that last thing cute and sweet or down right silly?]   
---   
One floor below  
Takuma stood out on his porch, looking around.   
  
"Strange, I could've sworn I heard voices talking in a romantic fashion," he took a bite out of his ice cream bar.   
  
"I must be getting old." He went back inside, and prepared for bed.   
  
I don't like school, he thought, I can't even remember the last time I was even in school.   
---   
Next day  
Across the city, hundreds of alarm clocks went off in a one-hour period. Kids, most stricken with summer vacation withdraw symptoms, stumbled weakly out of bed. Still asleep, a few walked into walls; some took too cold or too hot showers, while others stabbed themselves in the eye with toothbrushes. Some did all three.   
  
"What happened to your eye?" Touji asked Takuma. Shinji, Touji, Takuma, and Kensuke were walking to school together.   
  
"I poked my self with...never mind."   
  
"Welcome back to life with school," Kensuke sighed.   
  
"Shinji," asked Takuma, "why is there three people and a van following us?"   
  
Touji and Kensuke turned around; there were many people and cars on the busy early morning street.   
  
"Must be NERV security," Shinji said without turning to see, "they're always following us around, you'll get used to it."  
---   
Tokyo-3 Public School (formerly a pilot candidates only school, now a REAL public school :)  
The gate to the school blocked by countless students, all trying to get it. Hundreds of bodies pushing and shoving, most of them are new to the city.   
  
"It's nice to this many people at school," said Shinji, as he tries to push his way through the crowd, "it was so empty before."   
  
"Speak for yourself," said Kensuke as a larger student crushes him against a wall.  
  
"The noise and the crowd is making me dizzy..." said Takuma, getting bumped around in the sea of people.   
  
"Just keep moving," said Touji, pushing ahead. They soon disappear into the school grounds.   
---   
Across the street  
"Damn," a young man in a van with tinted windows muttered, "I've lost them. Too many other kids."  
  
"I told them it was a bad idea to allow none-candidate students into this school," the senior officer in the van said, "How are we suppose to protect these kids if we have to sort them out from 1,000 other kids?"   
  
"Wait until they get out of school," observed another NERV security officer in the van's driver's seat, "they'd be in a even bigger hurry."   
  
"Well, at least one of them is easy to keep track of..." the young man said, he focused his pair of binoculars on the only head of blue hair among all the black.   
  
"Could somebody pass me a donut?"  
  
"Sure," senior officer opened a box of donuts, labeled 'Reserved for the Children's security detail only'.   
  
Suddenly, the van's radio came alive.   
  
"Comm check," it was the periodic communications check from headquarters to the security teams. The radio came alive again as security teams begin to report in. When it was their turn, the senior officer picked up the receiver.   
  
"Team 11 here, nothing to report, out."  
---   
Inconspicuous van, few blocks away  
"Did you get that?" asked the man.   
  
"Yep," replied another, "all the transmissions has been recorded, all we have to do is to send them whenever is needed."  
  
"Good, NERV headquarters will have no way of knowing they're not in contact with their real security team."  
  
Operation Yasha   
Commencing  
H-hour  
---   
NERV headquarters, sometime later   
Major Uragi rushed into Misato's office.   
  
"This just came in," Uragi pulled out a small tape recorder, and hit 'play'.   
  
"Don't bother trying to trace this call, instead, listen to our words," a male voice began, "the first time, God sent a great flood to cleans the Earth of the sinners, while saving those pure and good, that was Noa and his children. Alas, the world has once again been reduced to a cesspool of indecencies, but this time God has chosen his holy Angels to rid the world of sin. NERV's Evangelion, unholy creations, has kept that from happening. We, warriors of God, the pure and good souls, will vanquish your ability to use those demons, creations of Satan."  
[Ok, so I'm no good at making up fanatical religious cr@p, sue me]   
  
Misato's blood chilled.  
  
"We will bring the souls of the wicked children before God, and let him judge them."   
  
Misato's watch beeped, indicating the time as 3 PM.   
---   
Tokyo-3 Public School  
"Woohoo!" cheered several members of the class, as the school bell went off. People began packing up and leaving the class even before the almost ancient teacher stopped talking. NERV's public relations department did their job right, most of the new students did know much about the Angels, or that the Evangelion pilots attended this school. NERV's Public Relations branch has out done itself suppressing information on the pilots.   
  
"Phew," Takuma breathed a sign of relief as he closed his lap top, "that old guy can sure talk, it's like he never stops." He massaged his hands; "I've never typed so much at once before."  
  
"Satori!" snapped Hikari, "Mr. Goto-sensei is the oldest teacher in this city, show some respect!"  
  
"Yeah, Takuma, show some respect," added Touji, leaning back in his chair, with his feet on his desk.   
  
"Yes Ms. Class rep," said Takuma apologetically. He looked at Touji, "henpecked."   
  
"What did you say?!" screamed Touji. In his rage he fell off his chair.   
  
Takuma looked for a way out; he spotted Rei leaving the classroom.   
  
He picked up his bag and bolted after her, "hey Rei, I'll carry your bag for you!" He made it out the door before Touji can catch him.   
  
"Ikari," said Hikari, "shouldn't you be going, too? Asuka's at home with Teri, all alone."   
  
Shinji finished packing up his bag neatly, "I know, I think I'll get her something on the way home. If Kaji-san can swing by a store or something."  
  
"That's so sweet," said Hikari, "I'm sure Kaji-san will help."  
  
"You pilots are so lucky," said Kensuke, "getting a ride home AND piloting giant bio-mechanical fighting robots." How I really really really really wish I were a pilot, he thought.   
  
"Later folks," Shinji left the classroom, and headed towards the arranged pickup point.   
  
"I hope I'm not making Rei, Takuma, and Kaji-san wait too long..."  
---   
Across from the school  
The young NERV security agent lay motionless on the van's floor, beside him lay his senior officer, and another agent is crumpled over the steering wheel. Due to the tinted windows of the van, no one can see the lifeless bodies inside.   
  
"Comm check," came the communications check from headquarters.   
  
As if by magic, the dead officer's voice came over the radio.  
  
"Team 11 here, nothing to report, out."  
  
The defensive ring of NERV security around the children has been taken down.   
---   
Few blocks away  
"What the hell do you mean I was speeding?!" demanded Kaji. A calm NERV officer stood before him defiantly. Kaji was on his way to pick up the kids when a NERV registered vehicle pulled him over, the 2 cars stopped on an empty stretch of road.   
  
"You were speeding, may I ask why?" said the officer, ignoring Kaji's outburst. He pulled out a ticket book, and began writing a speeding ticket. His partner remained beside the vehicle, watching the two.   
  
"I'm late for something very important," Kaji pulled out his NERV personnel ID and flashed it in the officer's face. "Now get out of my way."  
  
"Sorry sir, no can do," the officer continued to write the ticket, obviously taking his time.   
  
Damnit, Misato's gonna kill me for this, Kaji thought. These stupid NERV security, what the hell are they doing giving me a speeding ticket? Kaji looked at the officer's ticket book, it was labeled 'Tokyo-3 Police Precinct'. What the hell is HE doing with a police ticket book?  
  
Wait a minute, NERV doesn't have the jurisdiction to give out ANY tickets! Who the hell are these guys?   
  
"If you'll just signed here," the officer placed the ticket on the car's hood, obviously wanting Kaji to bent down and sign it.   
  
"Of course," Kaji took the pen the man offered, and began bending down to sign.   
  
Before the man could even blink, Kaji had driven his left elbow into the man's stomach. As the man's eyes widen with surprise and realization of what just happened, Kaji pulled the man in front of himself. At the NERV vehicle, the other officer opened up with an Uzi, spraying the back of his fellow officer with 9-MM rounds. The man's Kevlar vest prevented any bullet from completely penetrating him and hitting Kaji. The man at the NERV vehicle swore as his submachine gun ran out of ammo, and he rushed to reload. But before he could finish, Kaji had dropped the dying man he was using as a shield, and had drawn his Smith and Wesson. Kaji shot the man in the face, scattering the contents of the man's brain all over the side of the NERV van.   
  
"The kids," he said to himself, and jumped in his car. He revved the engine and sped towards the school. A moment later, he pulled up beside the arranged pickup area. He jumped out of his car, his right hand inside his jacket, on his pistol.   
  
"Shinji-kun?" he called out.  
  
Shinji turned around, "what is it, Kaji-san?"  
  
"Thank God you're alright," he looked around, "where are Rei and Takuma-kun?"  
---   
Inconspicuous van, driving away from the school   
"Let go of me!" Takuma screamed, driving his elbow into his assailant's stomach. The man made a 'OOF' sound, and staggered back, releasing his grip on the boy. Taking the opportunity, Takuma grabbed the man by the shoulders, and drove his knee into the man's groin.   
  
"Damn kid!" screamed another, larger man, as the first man fell to the floor, whimpering. He charged Takuma. The boy whipped around and brought his foot across the man's face. The larger man staggered a little, but stayed standing.   
  
"I didn't endure years of pilot training for nothing!" shouted Takuma as he jumped up and kicked at the man again, this time striking him in the nose. Again the man absorbed the blow.   
  
"Takuma-kun, stop it," someone else in the van commanded.   
  
The momentary distraction allowed the man to jab the boy with the stunner without further trouble.   
  
Takuma fell to the floor of the van like a sack of potatoes.   
  
"Tie them up," ordered the larger man, wiping a trickle of blood of his mouth. The man that was kicked in the groin slowly picked himself off the floor, and began tying up the stunned boy. A 3rd man was in the van, guarding Rei. She looked at Takuma, and held her hand behind her back for her kidnapper to tie her up.   
---   
Back at outside the school  
"I don't know, they left before I did," Shinji took a look around, too. "When I got here, they were gone."  
  
"Get in my car, Shinji-kun, and lock the door." Kaji took off towards a white van nearby, while Shinji obeyed his commands. Kaji reached the NERV security's mobile observation post, and knocked on the window.   
  
There was no response. Kaji threw the driver's side door open, and a limp form fell out. Kaji bent to check the NERV agent's pulse; there was none. He looked in the man's hand, held in it, was a donut with a bite take out of it. Kaji peered inside the van, where he found two more lifeless forms; beside each two, were more donuts.   
  
"The donuts..." he gasped, and raced for his car.  
---   
Through the streets of Tokyo-3 (Kaji is really speeding, this time)  
"The Donuts?" came Misato's astonished voice over the cell phone.  
  
"Yes, The Donuts," repeated Kaji, racing towards Misato's apartment. "I found all the security agents dead, with freshly eaten donuts beside them."  
  
"Damnit," cursed Misato, "that is ingenious. Those terrorists must of knew 7 out of 9 of our agents prefer to eat donuts while on stakeouts, but how? We just had them freshly made and delivered yesterday!"   
  
"We'll worry about that later," said Kaji, "get some security teams to Asuka and Teri-chan, quickly. I'm on my way there with Shinji."   
  
"Ok, and I'll..." said Misato, then the line clicked dead.   
  
"What the..." Kaji tried to reconnect, but there was no answer.  
---   
Central Dogma, NERV headquarters  
"Main power grid is down!" shouted Maya.  
  
"Switch to backups!" ordered Ritsuko, she said to herself quietly, "not again..."   
  
"Switching to backups! Backups online!" reported Makoto, "but we're not getting any response from the generators!"  
  
"Confirmed," said Maya, "all power generators are down, solar batteries are down, all external power feeds from outside the city are down."   
  
"All primary systems are failing!" yelled Shigeru, "communications, sensors, environmental controls..."   
  
"Just like when the 9th Angel attacked," Fuyutsuki said quietly, from his place overlooking the Central Dogma. Misato was by his side.   
  
"Sir, we have no way of communicating with the security departments. Permission to take a security team and work our way out to the surface. We need to protect the pilots."  
  
"You mean protect the ones you can find, two of them are missing."  
  
"Yes, I know," Misato looked down at the chaos below, her face a mask of worry and rage.   
  
"Take as much of the security force as you want. Just leave us enough to deal with these saboteurs."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
Below, the confusion was finally being sorted out.   
  
"Ma'am," Makoto turned to Ritsuko, "we have the backup power grid operational, but there isn't any power to put into it."   
  
"MAGI is now running on emergency batteries, at reduced operation level," reported Maya.   
  
Misato descended from the command level to the control level via a ladder, which took a while.   
  
"How bad is it, Ritsuko-san?" she asked.   
  
"It's just like last time," Ritsuko replied, "we're dead in the water, so to speak. If an Angel attacks now..."   
  
"We don't have the power to launch the Evas, nor the pilots to operate them."   
  
"Like how Asuka likes to put it: Schiest."  
  
"Well, I'm taking some security force with me to topside, we need to find and protect the kids."   
  
"That leaves us awfully vulnerable."  
  
"If an Angel attacks, it's not going to make a difference," Misato turned to leave, and walked straight into the unmoving automatic doors. She cursed loud enough for most of the room to hear as she pried the doors open with her bare hands.   
---   
Many levels down  
The door to Gendo's cell slid open and 2 men entered. Gendo sat up from his bunk to face them.   
  
"Good afternoon, gentleman," he greeted politely. One of the men pulled out a hypospray, and jabbed Gendo in the neck.   
  
"Send the council my kindest regards," muttered Gendo, before passing out on his bunk. The other man took Gendo's right hand, and passed a portable ultrasound scanner over it repeatedly. The monitoring devices in the room had lost power, and the men made sure they didn't leave any evidence behind. Then they set out for their next task. The NERV security agents that passed them in the hallway, looking for the saboteurs, never suspected the two.   
---   
Terminal Dogma  
The same two men at Gendo's cell cracked the security code to the LCL factory in seconds. They entered cautiously as the large doors swung open, but there were no patrol boats on the artificial lake today. One of the men took out a large camera, and pointed it at the large white being before him.   
  
"Say: cheese."  
  
Lilith just continued to stare at them from behind her 7-eyed mask.   
---   
Tokyo-3  
"Looks like it's just the two of us, Shinji-kun," said Kaji as he put down his cell phone. "The cell phone is down, I can't even reach Asuka."  
  
"Then it's up to us! We need to get Asuka-chan and Teri-chan to safety!"  
  
"I know, I know. Here's the plan, I'll cover you while you grab Asuka and Teri, then we run for my car, ok?"  
  
"Hai!"   
  
"Ok, we're almost there."  
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
Asuka was playing with Teri in her crib, when Shinji and Kaji ran into the apartment.  
  
"Shin-chan!" she called out happily as Shinji ran into Teri's room.   
  
"Asuka! Get Teri and let's go!" he shouted, scaring the girl.   
  
"Wha...what's wrong?" she asked, picking Teri up from her crib.   
  
Then the shooting started.   
  
Kaji fired at the front door, as two masked men charged in. One was hit in the chest and thrown against the wall, the other ducked back out the door.   
  
"Get down!" Kaji shouted at the kids. Shinji grabbed Asuka and pulled her down towards the floor and away from the door. Asuka shielded Teri with her body, while Shinji shielded Asuka with his. Kaji dodged into the room, and slammed the door closed. He locked the door and hastily pushed some furniture against it.   
  
"It's not gonna hold," they could hear men gathering outside. Any moment now, they would all open fire and blast the door off its hinges.   
  
"Shin-chan..." Asuka whispered.   
  
"Don't worry Asuka-chan," Shinji whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you and Teri-chan."   
  
"I love you..."  
  
"Me too," Shinji closed his eyes, and wished for someone to save them.   
  
"Mother..."   
---   
Central Dogma  
"Any luck with the getting the emergency generators online?" ask Ritsuko.  
  
"No ma'am," replied Makoto, "it appears the control circuits between us and the generators are down."   
  
"Hey, do you feel that?" asked Maya.   
  
"What?" asked Shigeru.   
  
"Hey, I feel it, too," said Makoto, "the ground's shaking!"  
  
"An Angel attack?!" gasped Ritsuko.   
  
"Oh no!" cried Maya, "we don't even have the pilots here!"   
  
Just then, a messenger came running in, informing them that it isn't an Angel attack.  
  
"Unit-01 is breaking out of it restrains and crawling towards the surface!" screamed the NERV technician.   
  
"Not quite as bad as an Angel attack," said Makoto optimistically.   
---   
Ikari/Katsuragi residence  
Kaji, being the closest to the door, felt it first. It ripped through the air like a static discharge, making the hairs on the back of his hands stand on ends. Then the doorknob was popped off the door by an unseen force, rolling to a stop in front of Kaji.   
  
"...?"  
  
Shinji hugged Asuka tightly, as an intruder began shooting at the door lock. Sounds of automatic weapon fire can be heard through the door, as metal slugs slammed against a hard surface. Kaji pointed his pistol at the door, waiting for it to fall.   
  
A web of hexagons appeared in front of the door, and every bullet that passed through the door was stopped by an AT-Field.   
  
Kaji's eyes widened in shock, as the field stops the last bullet and then fades away. Sounds of confusion and amazement could be heard from the outside, then replaced by more gunfire. Over a hundred rounds ripped the door apart, but AT-Field behind it stopped them dead. This time, Shinji and Asuka saw it, too. They can see the semi-transparent field, and the wide-eyed intruders beyond it. One of them reached out and touched the field, but drew his hand back as it shocked him.   
  
"Let's get out of here," said one of them, and they all ran out of the apartment.   
  
"We...we're saved?" asked Asuka.   
---   
Central Dogma, NERV headquarters  
"Unit-01 has stopped its ascent," reported a runner, "it's in launch shaft 12, 20 ft from the surface."   
  
"Damn that was close," said Ritsuko, "what the hell happened? The entry plug wasn't even inserted!"   
  
"Dunno sempai," replied Maya, "but let's worry about the problems at hand."  
  
"Ok, so we can't get everyone to rid bikes with little dynamos to generate power for the headquarters," Makoto said, "but does anyone have any other ideas?"  
  
"I still say we try to repair the generators," Shigeru said.   
  
"The technicians says that they'll need 3 more hours just to find out what's wrong with them," Makoto retorted. He suddenly had a brainstorm.   
  
"I know! We could get a really big bike, with a really big motor, and have an Eva ride it!" suggest Makoto.   
  
Everyone looked at Makoto menacingly.  
  
"I was just trying to lighten the situation, get it? Lighten?"  
  
While Shigeru was busy hitting Makoto over the head with a book, Maya had a real suggestion to make.   
  
"Ritsuko-sempai," she said, getting the doctor's attention, "what about Unit-04's S2 engine?"   
  
Little while later.   
  
"The umbilical cable has been manually attached to Unit-04," reported Shigeru, "current flow has been reversed."   
  
"Is this safe?" asked Fuyutsuki, standing behind Ritsuko.   
  
"Well, in theory, sir, it should work. We're not activating the Eva, just that particular component. However, it's gonna take us all the reserve power we have to try this."   
  
"S2 engine startup checklist complete," report Makoto, "ready for startup."  
  
"Initiate," ordered Ritsuko.   
  
"S2 engine coming online," reported Maya.  
  
"Power level rising."  
  
"Current flow stable," said Shigeru, "voltage stable."   
  
"Output of S2 engine rising, now at 130MW."   
  
"Hold it at 240MW," said Ritsuko.   
  
"Hai."   
  
A moment later, the light returned to their normal brightness, and the air begins to circulate again. Makoto leaned over and blew out a candle he was using for light, people stop using hand fans, and Fuyutsuki took his feet out of the water bucket. Shigeru looked his now fully functioning controls.   
  
"Someone is downloading MAGI's restricted archives!" he shouted.   
  
"What?" demanded Ritsuko. Maya and Shigeru jumped on top of the situation.   
  
"Confirmed! Someone has gained access to Melchior! Looks like they've got a direct physical line to it."   
  
"They've been downloading for the past hour! Trace puts them right in this area!"   
  
"How come we didn't detect that?" Ritsuko asked angrily, glancing back at the huge block that housed MAGI Melchior. "Get security on the line, tell them to check all the terminals with direct access to Melchior, NOW!"   
  
"Unable to reach security," reported Makoto, "the communications system is still being reinitiated."   
  
"Sever their connection, now!"   
  
"We can't! They've override all the security interlocks!"   
  
"Can we at least see them?"  
  
"We're still rebooting the security systems! Unable to receive feed from the surveillance cameras."   
  
"Download completed!" reported Maya.   
  
"Damn, how much did they get?" demanded Ritsuko   
  
"Unknown, assessment in progress."   
  
"Uploading commencing!"  
  
"Uploading?!"   
  
"They're uploading something into Melchior and Casper...it's a logic bomb!"   
  
An instant later, every display screen went crazy as two logic bombs detonated inside the MAGI, causing Melchior and Casper to literally go 'insane'.   
  
"Melchior and Casper are overriding Balthazar! We've lost all system control!"   
  
"Cut power!"   
  
Warning lights begins to flash, as the city's defense grid begin to power up.   
  
"MAGI is activating the arsenal buildings!"  
  
"Target?"   
  
"It's just a bunch of random coordinates, but it's gonna hit part of the city!"   
  
"God damnit cut power!"  
  
"We can't! The controls aren't responding! We can't shutdown the S2 engine or eject the umbilical cable from here!"  
  
"Get someone to the Unit-04 hanger and eject the cable manually!"   
  
"Arsenal buildings are traversing."   
---   
Primary residential tower, central Tokyo-3  
A young boy looked out a window, hundreds of feet above the ground. He and his family have just moved to the city, and were fortunate enough to acquire a flat with great views.   
  
"Mommy, mommy," the little boy cried out, "look at those buildings! They're turning in circles!"   
  
"I'm busy sweetie."  
  
The boy pulled out his binoculars to get a better look at the cool buildings.   
  
"Cool, their roofs are opening!"   
---   
Central Dogma, NERV headquarters  
"We've sent a runner, but he isn't gonna make it to the hanger bay in time," Ritsuko said to Fuyutsuki, "the arsenal buildings are almost ready to fire."   
  
"And if they do?"  
  
"Most of the projectiles will land in the new housing areas, some will strike the Tokyo-3 towers."   
  
"Melchior and Caspar are in agreement, they've overruled Balthazar and are clearing the buildings to fire."   
  
"Dear God, what have we done?"  
  
Darkness.  
---   
SEELE council chamber  
"The operation concluded at 1900 hour, today," Major Hasamoto reported, "2 of the 3 primary objectives were achieved, along with 1 secondary objective."  
  
"And what of your primary objective?" asked SEELE-11  
  
"We've acquired the most up to date data on NERV's Evangelions and their pilots, as the personal files of Ikari Gendo. We've determined the status of Adam and Lilith. They're both in good condition and are ready."  
  
"And the 3rd primary objective?" asked SEELE-04.   
  
"The team failed to reach the being know as Ikari Teri, so we weren't able to determine her exact nature and purpose. We however, did acquire Ikari Gendo's personal files, and the 2nd Child's pregnancy records and that should shine some light on this mystery."   
  
"Your report indicated that the team assigned to capture Ikari Teri encountered an AT-Field," said SEELE-11, "do you have anymore on that?"   
  
"At this moment, no," said Hasamoto, "we still don't know where the field originated."   
  
"Anyway, I'd hate to think Ikari manipulated his own son just so he could play grandfather," joked SEELE-06. There was a brief exchange of chuckles.   
  
"Like I said, there was nothing to loose," said SEELE-09.   
  
"The distraction provided by the fake terrorist threats succeeded in drawing NERV's attention away from us," explained SEELE-12.   
  
"And what of the secondary objective?" asked SEELE-05.   
  
"The incident with the 'malfunctioning' arsenal buildings has created a huge embarrassment for NERV, although most of the new residents chose to stay at the city," said SEELE-08.   
  
"Of course, the arsenal buildings were intended to fire," said Kihl, "why didn't they?"   
  
"We don't know," said Major Hasamoto, "the nearest thing we can tell, is that they managed cut the power before they could fire." How the heck could a runner from Central Dogma reach Unit-04's hanger in time?  
  
"Very well Major, you're dismissed. You've served us well, we'll have more use for you in the future."  
  
"Thank you, sir," the man disappears into the darkness.   
  
I think I forgot something, he thought to himself.   
---   
Tokyo-3  
Takuma and Rei remained blindfolded and tied to chairs, in a vacant apartment.   
  
"Why did you tell me to stop back in the van? Why didn't you help me?" he demanded.   
  
"Because it was pointless," said Rei; "the result would have the both of us getting injured, and you taking the worst of it."   
  
The boy sighed, "you're right, sorry." They both looked around the vacant room.  
  
"I think they forgot about us," said the two in sync.   
  
  
END of Chapter #5.0 version 3 (11/11/99)  
Version 1 dated 09/24/99  
Version 2 dated 11/10/99  
Version 3 dated 11/11/99  
  
The author jumps up and down with joy while listening to Zanukoku (Ayanami version) as he finally finishes this darn chapter.  
  
Author's words:   
Sorry this took so very, very long folks, blame it all on school! It's all school's fault! Damnit! Anyhoo, a special thanks goes to Axel for his incessant nagging (he just won't stop!). If it weren't for him, I'd never get off my lazy butt and write. BTW, for any of you who doesn't know where Adam is, Gendo had the embryo of Adam implanted into his right palm. I had an interesting thought: If people watch animes to escape reality, does that mean people read fanfics to escape unreality? Because they didn't like how things turned out? You can think of the funniest things while listening to the End of Evangelion soundtrack. =) Another thing, did any of you realize that I didn't put my name on the past 3 chapters? Silly me, eh? *sigh* Hey, if anyone have the translation to the Evangelion Photograph booklets, contact me, please!!  
  
My e-mail: david_templar@bigfoot.com  
My ICQ: 8155557  
Also, please (very please) visit Axel Terizaki's wonderful, award-winning website, at: http://asukanotebook.tsx.org  
He great, he wise, he Axel.   
  
My wonderful prereaders for this chapter:  
Axel (The One and Only), EBJ (without him, there would be no correct grammars in Evangelion fanfics), |ncubus (a Canadian!), Disaster (Prof. of anime-physics), Rajen (only one who formats his prereading response in a visually appealing and organized fashion), and Yousef Al-Shamsi (man of few words).   
  
Preview of next chapter/episode:  
This little pilot went to the beach, this little pilot also went to the beach, too, this little Child of Love also went to the beach, but the two poor remaining pilots stayed home...   
  



	6. Chapter 6

The Child of Love 2  
By David Templar  
Note : this chapter contains a special segment written byAxel Terizaki himself ! (No, I didn't make it WAFFy enough he says, it's NEVER WAFFy enough he says =P)   
Guess which one !  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion was created by Hideaki Anno. The characters and other things from the series belong to Studio Gainax. The Child of Love is the idea of Axel Terizaki, and the story, along with any character(s) created by him is as such his. This fanfiction is not intended to be profitable for the author or his associates in anyway.   
  
Don't sue me!  
  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
"Shin-chan."  
  
The boy's eyelids twitched a little in response to the name.  
  
"Shin-chan."  
  
Shinji responded by rolling over, facing away from the source of the voice.   
  
"Let me sleep..." he said, pulling the sheets over his head. He had been up most of the night, helping take care of Teri. And the voice knew that.   
  
"Ok."   
  
Asuka walked over to the bedside alarm clock, and turned off the alarm.   
  
"Don't worry Shin-chan," said the voice softly, "I'll take care of everything."  
  
Approximately 25 minutes after when Shinji should have waken up to prepare for school.   
  
"Oooow..." Yawned Shinji, slowly getting up from bed, "Asuka? Asuka-chan?" Scratching his head, Shinji looked beside him to find his bedmate missing. Then he looked at the alarm clock.   
  
I'm gonna be late, thought Shinji's groggy brain, I'd better scream to reflect my state of shock.  
  
"AAAAAAAH!"   
---   
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
TCoL2  
  
Chapter #6:0 A trip to the beach  
---   
"AAAAAAAH!"   
  
Darnit, thought Shinji's brain, someone beat me to it.   
  
But who...  
  
"Asuka!" yelled Shinji, leaping out of bed.   
  
"Asuka!" the boy shouted again.   
  
He ran to the kitchen, where he found the girl trying to dose a flaming pot of water with more water.   
  
"Asuka-chan, look out!" cried out Shinji, pushing her out of the way. He quickly subdued the flames. "Asuka-chan, are you all right?" he asked, turning to look at the girl.   
  
She was in shambles. Her fiery red hair was in a tangled mess, her unblemished face was covered in flour, and there were scorch marks on the apron she was wearing.   
  
"I...I just wanted to make you lunch...I thought after staying up all last night, that I could let you sleep in..." Asuka looked as if she was about to burst into tears any second. Which she promptly did when Shinji embraced her.   
  
"I was just trying to boil some water!" she cried. "It just burst into flames!"   
  
She must have attended the Tendou Akane Misato's school of culinary arts, though Shinji.   
  
"It's Ok, Asuka-chan," said Shinji, planting a kiss on her forehead (and getting flour into his mouth as a result). "Just calm down, I'll clean up this mess."   
  
"Sniff...I...I'll go take care of Teri-chan now, I woke her up," Asuka tried to clear all the flour off her face with her burnt apron, but to no avail. She turned and headed slowly for the baby's room.   
  
"What? Teri-chan is awake?" Shinji hadn't heard anything, but a moment later a baby's crying could be heard. Shinji shook his head, and looked at the blackened remains of the kitchen.  
  
"A mother's touch."   
---   
"And so under the guidance of the United Nations, humanity raised out of the ashes of the 2nd Impact," concluded the ancient teacher. The whole class seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as the day's history lesson was wrapped up.   
  
"And now on to physics," said the teacher, switching textbook.   
  
"Geez, could this..." whispered Suzuhara to Kensuke.   
  
"No!" Kensuke silently screamed, "you mustn't say..."  
  
Too late, Suzuhara concluded his sentence before he could stop himself.   
  
"...Any worse?"   
  
"Oh by the way," the teacher announced, "there is gonna be a test on this the day after tomorrow." A few students began banging their head on the table, and another tried to jump out the window, but found the nearest one sealed shut. Just then, Shinji entered the classroom.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Ikari, good of you to join us," said the man without a trace of sarcasm in his voice. Shinji took his seat quietly.  
  
"Now, let's suppose that a car has a velocity of..." began the teacher.   
  
Must pay attention must pay attention must pay attention, thought Touji.   
  
The boy's head collided with his desk, making a loud bang, as he passed out from boredom. Also causing a wave of giggles to spread across the room.  
  
Well, Touji thought, looking at Takuma who was already asleep, at least I lasted longer than he did. He was in the sweet embrace of sleep a moment later.   
  
"STAND! ATTENTION! BOW!" shouted Hikari, with more energy than usual. It was necessary to jar certain member of the class from their slumber.   
  
"Touj...Suzuhara!" shouted Hikari as she charged across the room, as angry as she could possibly pretend to be.   
  
"Hmm..." Touji rubbed his eyes, "is school over already?"   
  
"Of course not, it's only lunch time!" she boomed, "you fell asleep in class, again!" She raises a fist and shook it, "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you!"   
  
Many people around the room quietly laughed at the two, this was not the first time.   
  
"Aww...Hikari, I'm sorry," Touji put his hands together and made a puppy face, "I'm trying my best, I mean no disrespect to Mr. Goto-sensei, really."   
  
Hikari's temper seemed to dissolve at the sight of Touji's pleading.   
  
"Alright," she said, pouting a little, "don't do it again." She handed him the special lunch she had made for him.   
  
"The weather is good, I suggest WE eat outside."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Touji trailed Hikari out the door.   
  
"Second time this week," observed Shinji as the two leave the room.   
  
"Yep," agreed Kensuke, "I dunno why they bother anymore. The whole school knows they're going steady now."   
  
"ZZZZZ."   
  
"Mr. Satori!" screamed Kensuke, right into Takuma's right ear.  
  
A split second later, Kensuke was on the ground, with the other boy threatening to kill him. After a moment, the excitement subsided.   
  
"So Shinji, what did you make for lunch today?" asked Kensuke as he opened a package of vacuum-sealed meat bun.   
  
"Actually, I woke up late, and I didn't get a chance to make anything."   
  
"Poor Shinji, what about you, Takuma?"   
  
"Same as usual, I'm ordering," the boy pulled out a NERV cell phone(tm). "I'll order something for you, too, Shinji."  
  
"That'd be great, thanks." Shinji thought for a moment. "How do you get a delivery man pass NERV security? Aren't you worried about someone trying to poison you?" The events, which had taken place the previous week, were still fresh in their mind.   
  
"The take-out place he orders from is actually NERV operated," said Kensuke, "so don't worry."   
  
"NERV must be really desperate for money these days..." observed Shinji. Actually, that would explain the NERV(tm) merchandizes I've been seeing at stores lately... A little while later, the box lunches were ordered and on their way. By the time Shinji and Takuma's lunch had arrived (proudly labeled 'no cooking like NERV(tm) cooking'), Kensuke had already finished his lunch and was observing a girl sitting across the class.   
  
"Hey," said Kensuke, "who's that?"   
  
"Dunno," replied Shinji between bites, "she's one of the new students, there's too many to keep track of by name."   
  
"She's Taiwanese," said Takuma, opening a can of soft drink, "that's all I know."   
  
Kensuke thought for a moment.   
  
"Well," he said, standing up, "I'm gonna go introduce myself to her."   
  
"Why?" the other two boys asked at the same time.   
  
"Well, I think she's cute."   
  
"There's a good excuse," observed Takuma.   
  
"If I had told Asuka she was cute when we first met, maybe we could've avoided all the fighting afterwards," said Shinji. Kensuke, with a determined look on his face, headed towards the girl.   
  
"Good luck, Kensuke."  
  
"Do your best."   
  
As soon as Kensuke was out of an earshot...   
  
"He's not gonna make it, he's probably not her type."   
  
"Oh yeah, unless she's like blind or something." The two tried not to look at Kensuke as he engaged in a conversation with the girl. He returned a moment later.   
  
"She couldn't even pronounce my name right..." he said, looking down.   
  
"Cheer up," said Takuma, passing him a CD-ROM copy of Jane's Defense Review 2016. Kensuke, busy reading the review, didn't notice the girl across the room smiling at him.   
(Ok, ok, no more cracks at EVA-R...I'll move on to some other poor fanfic = One more thing: military nuts are people, too. They also need love...)  
---   
Launch shaft 12, 550ft from the surface, NERV headquarters  
"How's it coming, Ritsuko?" asked Misato, stepping through service hatch and onto the EVA launch platform being used at a work area. Looking up, Misato could see the purple figure of Evangelion Shogoki suspended above them. It size was impressive even at this distance.   
  
During the terrorist attack last week, it had climbed its way almost to the surface of the city, without a pilot or an entry plug, again. It had stopped short of reaching the surface, the main armored doors sealing the shaft within its easy reach. Ritsuko looked up from her clipboard.   
  
"Not good, it used its hands and feet to climb up the wall of the launch shaft." Ritsuko gestured at the massive claw marks along the wall, and large holes kicked in by the EVA's feet. "In the process, it punched through all of the secondary armored doors on the way, bent the launch railings, and wrecked several of the electromagnets used to propel the launch platform," she looked down at the platform they were standing on. "We're lucky we even got it this high, we can't reach the EVA from here, though."   
  
"So there's no way we can get it down?" asked Misato.   
  
"Well," Ritsuko adjusted her glasses, "we could use explosive charges to blow the EVA free of the wall, and simply let it drop to the platform we're standing on." Misato looked up and did a quick estimate of the distance of the EVA from the platform.   
  
"That's not too bad."   
  
"However, the locking mechanism of the platform was damaged. An impact of that magnitude would just cause the platform to fall with the EVA."   
  
"So how much damage would the EVA sustain if we dropped it all the way back to headquarters?"  
  
"Minimal, but it would completely wreck the launch system in this area."   
  
"What if we use Unit-00 to retrieve Unit-01?"   
  
"There's not enough room for two Evas in here, and how is Unit-00 gonna get up there?" Ritsuko gestured at the Eva hundreds of feet above them.   
  
"Oh, damnit. I guess I have no choice but to get Shinji to do this."   
  
"You mean, you haven't told him?"   
  
"What? That his EVA tried to escape? Of course not!"  
  
"Well, there might be something else we can try."  
  
Misato's eyes widened.  
  
"Maybe we should just let it fall..."  
  
"Come on, Misato, this is the perfect opportunity to test it. And since you have plan for Shinji and Asuka, it's even better." Misato replied with a look of uncertainty.   
  
"We've been working on it for such a long time, it'd be a waste not to," Ritsuko smiled as Misato silently gave in.   
  
"Trust me, Misato, just leave everything to me."   
  
The light used to illuminate the shaft glared off Ritsuko's glasses in an unintentionally sinister way. She then started to snicker fiendishly.   
  
"Err..." Misato backed up a bit, "have you figured out why Unit-04's S^2 engine shutdown by itself last time?"   
  
"As far as we can tell, the EVA just shut itself down. This just further reinforces my belief against operational use of the S^2 engine at this time."  
  
"Well," Misato took one last look at Unit-01, "I guess it was better that it shutdown. At least then we wouldn't have to clean up a mess like this one."   
  
"If it hadn't, the central towers would have been severely damaged, and lives lost."   
---   
"Are you sure that is wise, Colonel?" asked Commander Fuyutsuki, standing rather than sitting behind his desk, Misato stood at attention before it.   
  
"Yes, sir," firmly responded the newly promoted Colonel Katsuragi Misato. It was generally agreed that Misato was too low in rank to be the Vice-Commander of NERV, but that she was one of only two people suitable for the task, the other being Dr. Akagi. And since Ritsuko was already working three shifts a day, the obvious choice was to keep Misato as vice-commander and promote her at the same time.   
  
"After what happened last week, who wouldn't want some time off?" she added.   
  
"Very well," he turned to look out the window, "how are Shinji and Asuka doing?"   
  
"They're both trying their best to pretend as if nothing had happened." Hiding their pain and fear...  
  
"So only the them, and Teri, will be going on this trip?"  
  
"Yes sir, Rei and Takuma will remain on standby here in Tokyo-03."  
  
"Is that wise?" Fuyutsuki turned around to face Misato. "Having Rei, and an inexperience pilot, defend the city?"   
  
"I have full confidence in Rei and Takuma's abilities, and the ability of our detection system to give us adequate warning of any Angel attack. We'd only need 20 minutes to get Asuka and Shinji back to the city, curtsey of the United Nations Airforce."   
  
"You're taking an awfully big risk just to give them some time off, Colonel."  
  
"With our future resting in their hands, both their physical and mental health should be our top priorities. Asuka and Shinji NEED this break."   
  
"Very well then, Colonel, proceed with your plan. By the way, are Rei and Takuma ok with not going?"   
  
"You know Rei, sir. And Takuma needs this time for training."   
  
"What about Unit-01? Is it still stuck in the launch shaft 12?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Since I don't want to involve the First Child in the recovery, Dr. Akagi has suggested that we use the Dummy Plug System."  
  
"And what is your opinion on this?"   
  
"I think that it's the best option at this time."  
  
"Very well Colonel, enjoy your trip to Osaka-2."   
  
"Will do, sir."  
---   
"I love you, Misato!" cried Asuka, wrapping her arms around Misato's neck, almost breaking it.  
  
"Arrrrrg..." Misato was turning slightly pink.   
  
"We can bring Teri-chan, right? Of course we can! Stupid question!"   
  
"Arrrgg..." Misato was now slightly red.  
  
"Have you told Shinji yet?"   
  
"Arg..." Misato was now as red as Asuka's hair.   
  
"No? Oh I see, you're gonna let me tell him! Thanks again, Misato!"   
  
"A..." Misato was now as blue as Rei's hair. The only thing that saved her was the sound of the front door opening.  
  
"Tadaima!" a familiar voice called out.   
  
"Shinji!" Asuka dropped the now near-death Misato, picked Teri off a nearby baby chair, and ran to the door. Pen Pen came along and pecked Misato a few times on the head. You'd better be taking me, too, thought the penguin then wobbled off.   
  
"Asuka!" called out Shinji as Asuka came into view. He planted a kiss on her lips, and looked down to the little baby.   
  
"Have you been a good girl today, Teri-chan?" he asked. Teri giggled in response. He took the child in his arms, "that's a good girl."   
  
"Hey folks," greeted Kaji as he came in the apartment.   
  
"Hey Kaji-san!" said Asuka, "Misato's in the living room."   
  
"Ah," he took his shoes off, "thank you." He moved past the three, smiling at Teri as he walked by. Teri smiled back in response.   
  
"Oh Shin-chan," said Asuka happily, "I've got great news to tell you!"   
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Well Katsuragi," came Kaji's voice from the living room, "sleeping in your work cloth again?"   
---   
"Bathing suits, we need bathing suits!" cried Asuka, sending Shinji into motion.   
  
"Yes, Asuka-chan..."   
  
"Don't forget the beach towels," she called out. Shinji hurried as best as he could to find the items, while Asuka sat on her bed with Teri, packing the items.   
  
"So Teri-chan," said Asuka in a soft voice, "do you wanna bring Bear-san or Pikachu-san?" Teri responded by gesturing at both with her little hands.   
  
"You can only pick one, sweetie, so how about Bear-san?" Asuka placed the teddy bear into the traveling bag.   
  
"Asuka," called out Shinji, "I can't find your swim suit."   
  
"Have you checked where I told you? It's the red and white horizontal striped one."   
  
"I know which one! I just can't find it!"   
  
"Ok, hold on," Asuka looked around the room to see if there's anything hazardous to a baby. When she couldn't find any, see looked at Teri, "Teri-chan, stay right there, mommy need to help daddy for a moment." With that, Asuka went off to help Shinji with finding her red and white swimsuit.   
  
Teri looked at the bag containing Bear-san; he was going on the trip. Teri looked at Pikachu-san, lying outside the bag; he wasn't going on the trip, but she wanted him to.  
  
"So, you want me to come to Osaka-2 with you?" asked Kaji with a smirk. Misato was sitting across the dining room table from him, drinking a beer. She looked at him wearily.   
  
"I know what you're thinking, don't even think about it."  
  
"Why else am I going?"  
  
"To help me keep an eye on the kids, of course."   
  
"Of course," he agreed slyly, "I'll be strictly 'working' on the trip."   
  
"Get serious! You'll be leaving tonight to inspect the location." Misato pushed a traveling order across the table.   
  
"What? You mean we won't be flying together?"   
  
Later that evening...   
  
Shinji collapsed on his bed, exhausted, while Asuka went over a checklist. "I think we've got everything," she said, "except a swimsuit for Teri-chan, but Misato says that's covered." Asuka proceeded to zip up all the bags; she reached the one containing Teri's things. Strangely, she had a great deal of difficulty zipping it up.   
  
"Shin-chan," said Asuka, "will you zip the baby bag up?"   
  
"Ok," he said.   
  
"Asuka, I need to talk to you," said Misato, poking her head though the doorway. Asuka followed Misato out to the hallway.   
  
Misato handed Asuka a box of NERV(tm) condoms.   
  
"I'm giving this to you, because Shinji would blush like crazy if I gave it to him."   
  
"When you need protection as good as an AT-Field," said Asuka, reading the label on the box.   
  
[Absolute promise that this will be the last time that I use the above line.]   
  
"And this, too." Misato hands Asuka a box of NERV(tm) morning-after pills.   
  
"In case your AT-Field is pierced by the Lance of Longinus..." read Asuka, "who comes up with these things?!"   
  
"The marketing department, they're all powerful and quite sadistic. Just remember to use those items properly, we don't need another little baby floating around in your stomach." Misato pointed at Asuka's abdomen, "we still need you as a pilot."  
  
"But Shinji and I can have more kids, right? Well, after the Angels are gone anyway."  
  
"Of course you can, everyone will be able to lead a normal life after the Angels are gone." Maybe even me.  
  
"Great," cheered Asuka, "so how many more are there? When's the next one gonna show up?"  
  
"..."  
---   
Next day  
"Nani?!" boomed Touji, standing in front of Takuma's desk, "just like that?"   
  
"They went on vacation? Where?" gasped Kensuke.   
  
"Sorry," replied Takuma, "but I can't tell you where they went, top secret you know."   
  
"Ah damn! I feel sorry for you and Ayanami," said Touji.   
  
"It's not that bad, I've been to where they're going. And so has Rei."   
  
"Not that," explained Touji, "it's just that now you have to take that stupid calculus test with the rest of us."   
  
"Huh? Oh right," tears begin streaming down the boy's face, "I'm gonna fail this test, I just know it..." Everyone scattered to their seat, as the teacher entered the room.   
  
"Rise! Attention! Bow!" called out Hikari.  
---   
"Ladies and gentleman, this your captain speaking, we're currently cruising at 20,000 feet, our ETA is 40 minutes." The small egg-white jet had stopped its ascend into the heavens, and was flying southwards towards port city of Osaka-2.   
  
"Look, Teri-chan, we're flying!" said Asuka, holding the child up to the window of the Lear jet. Beside her sat Shinji, also looking out the window. Fascinated by the white clouds and blue sky passing below them, the small child pressed its hands and face against the window. Pen Pen, being a penguin, was also fascinated by the sensation of flight.   
  
"I've got a present for you two!" said Misato, sitting on the other side of the cabin. She reached for her carry-on bag, while Shinji and Asuka stared eagerly at her.  
  
"To document the momentous occasion of Teri-chan's first time on an airplane, as well as the trip itself," Misato reached into her carry-on bag, "your very own camcorder!" She withdrew a small digital video camera, and pointed it at the children. The little red light at the front of it turned on.   
  
"Hiya!" cried Asuka, waving wildly at the camera, "this is soon-to-be Ikari family's first vacation!" Asuka held Teri towards the camcorder, leaning over Shinji and forcing him to bend down. "Smile at the camera, Teri-chan!"   
  
"Whoa, Asuka," said Misato, "calm down!" She lowered the camera, "Shinji-kun, would you like to try it out?" She held the small device out to the boy. Shinji took the device, and looked on its side. In clear white letters were the words 'property of NERV Security'. Misato saw where the boy was looking.   
  
"A little scrapping will get that right off," she reassured him, "beside, they're not gonna miss one little camera, are they?"   
  
"NERV owns thousands of home electronic products, they're not gonna miss one. Shinji-kun, just hold that button and point at whatever you wanna record. It auto-focuses."   
  
"Ok," Shinji pointed the camera at Asuka, who smiled warmly in response. She held Teri up higher; the sun shining in from the window, plus the sight of the blue sky, made it a moment that was forever etched into Shinji's mind.   
  
"Misato-san," said Shinji after a while, passing the camera to Asuka, "how are we gonna get back to the city if there's an emergency?" Asuka took the camera and recorded Teri up close.   
  
"There's gonna be a converted supersonic bomber ready to ferry us back, if anything should happen. Don't worry Shinji-kun, just relax, everything has been taken care of."   
---   
Launch shaft 12, 550ft from the surface, NERV headquarters  
"Sempai," said Maya, clinging her laptop to her chest, "are you sure about this? I mean, there must be another way."   
  
"No," said Ritsuko, "we've ran out of options. We have to use the Dummy Plug System."  
  
"Can't we use one of the other pilots to retrieve Unit-01?"   
  
"How are we gonna explain how Unit-01 got there in the first place? This is why Misato didn't want to tell Shinji. Besides, there's not enough room for another EVA in there."   
  
"But...we never tested...the system...it's not right!"   
  
"The value of the system is too great to ignore. With it, we can cease to completely rely on the Children."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I can understand why you disagree, but precautions can be necessary to grant our survival."   
---   
The plane touched down smoothly on the runway, and was promptly taxied into a guarded hanger. Kaji, having arrived late last night, was there to greet the group as they disembarked the aircraft.   
  
"Ohayo, Kaji-san," said Shinji and Asuka in unison. Shinji held up the camcorder Misato had given them. "Look what we got!"   
  
"Hey folks," he responded, "that's great!" He walks up to Misato and put his arms around her shoulders. "Let's go head for the beach," he gestured at the SUV parked in front of the hanger.   
  
Asuka, with Teri in her arms, and Shinji ran to the brand new Range Rover and got in the back. Kaji and Misato were left with the bags. Soon the vehicle was driving down a highway by the beach. The air was thick with excitement as the SUV passed beaches after beaches.   
  
"This is gonna be great!" said Asuka.   
  
"Yeah," agreed Shinji, "too bad everyone else is stuck in school."  
---   
"Rise! Attention! Bow!" called out Hikari, for the last time of the day.   
  
"Class dismissed."   
  
Touji yawned loudly and stretched as he got up from his chair.   
  
"What a terrible day," he said, "that test was impossible."   
  
"I didn't think it was that hard," said Kensuke, "what about you Takuma?"  
  
"I failed I failed I failed I failed..." he repeated.   
  
"Well," said Touji, packing up his bag. "You're an EVA pilot, you don't have to worry about this too much."   
  
"Hey, you're right," Takuma picked up his bag, "as long as there are Angels to fight, I'll never be out of a job!"   
  
"From what I've heard, you just stood there during the last Angel attack," said Kensuke.   
  
"Hey, there was nothing I could do!"  
  
"Takuma, we have a synch test in an hour," said Rei, appearing out of nowhere behind Kensuke and Touji, scaring the two.   
  
"Oh right," he got up and follow the departing girl, "later folks." The two walked in silence, as usual, towards NERV headquarters. Once they were relatively alone, Rei unexpectedly spoke up.   
  
"There are two more Angels," she simply said.   
  
"Really? Only two more? Misato-san told me that no one really knows."   
  
"There are only two more, after which the EVAs would probably be used as weapons against man."   
  
"As in weapons of war?"   
  
"Hai."  
  
"So they would still need us."   
  
"Would you like being a doll? Being used by others all the time for the express purpose of killing your own kind?"   
---   
"Yeeeeeeeeeeeah!" cried the kids as they exited the SUV, running towards the cabin. Misato got out from the passenger side, and followed them, leaving just Kaji to carry the bag.   
  
"Come on Misato-san!" gestured Asuka and Shinji, "open the door!"   
  
"I think I'll let you kids have the honor," she said, handing the keys to Shinji.   
  
"Go ahead, Shinji!" cried Asuka while Teri tried to grasp at the shining keys. Shinji proceeded to unlock the old style door.   
  
"Misato, can you hold Teri-chan for a second?" asked Asuka.   
  
"Sure," replied Misato, taking the baby.   
  
"Shinji?" said Asuka, lifting up her sunglasses and looking at Shinji with an evil smile.   
  
"Yes, Asuka?" replied Shinji, not knowing what she was thinking about.   
  
"CARRY ME IN!" she leapt into his arms.   
  
"Aaah!" he screamed, catching Asuka.   
  
"Asuka, are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Misato.   
  
"Yep! Come on Shinji, consider this as a practice run for our wedding night!"   
  
"Errrk..." Shinji strained to keep Asuka in the air, as he navigated into the cabin.   
  
"Take it slowly, Shinji-kun..."  
  
"You're doing great, Shinji!"   
  
"Shinji-kun, watch out for that..."   
  
"AAAAAH!!!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAH!!!"   
  
*THUMP*  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kaji, carrying enough bags to completely block his view. Missing the funny sight of a fallen Asuka on top of a fallen Shinji. "Can someone give me a hand with the bags? I'm not you folks' bellboy you know."   
  
"Shinji," said Asuka as she picked herself off of him, "we need to practice this."  
  
"Ow..." Shinji rubbed his back. "Yeah..."  
  
10 seconds later.   
  
"Wow," cried Asuka, "look at all these beautiful furniture! They're real hard wood!"   
  
15 seconds later.   
  
"Wow," said Shinji, "I've never seen a bedroom like this one before."   
  
"Look at the size of that bed!" said Asuka; "it's great!"   
  
20 seconds later.  
  
"Look at the view!" said Misato, watching the beach from a pair of large glass doors.  
  
"Hey, let's go take a closer look at the beach!" suggested Asuka as Misato passed Teri back to her.   
  
"Ok," said Shinji, "but we don't have our bathing suits."   
  
"We'll just take a look for now, silly."   
  
"Well then," said Misato, "let's go." She opened the glass doors, and the five headed towards the beach.   
  
"Hey, are you folks going to help me or not?" asked Kaji, still standing at the front door with the bags.   
  
It was a white sand beach, with some sun-bleached driftwood here and there. The water itself was a deep blue color, almost as deep as the color Asuka's eyes. The couple held hands as they walked barefooted through the warm white sand, the bright sun nearing the horizon. Asuka stopped near the waterline, and so did Shinji. The two watched the water surf gently breaking itself close to their feet. As Pen Pen wobbled his way into the water, Asuka bent down on her knees.   
  
"Teri-chan, would you like to feel the sand?" she asked, holding the small child. Asuka lowered Teri just enough, so her little feet could touch the warm sand. At first, Teri was frightened by the unfamiliar sensation. She pulled her feet as high as she could, away from the strange feeling ground. Asuka looked at the child warmly, reassuring her that it is safe. Slowly, Teri put her feet back on the ground. Eventually, she giggled, and even wiggled her feet in the sand. "Feels good, doesn't it?" said the mother. Shinji kneeled down beside Asuka, and they watched the crimson sun disappear below the horizon.   
  
Misato watched the scene from a little distance away.   
  
"The family they never had."  
---   
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
TCoL2  
  
Chapter #6:5 A moment when the tension mounts...  
---   
"Increase both plug depths by 0.2," ordered Ritsuko.   
  
"Yes ma'am," replied Maya, "increasing depths. Both pilots' synch ratio holding steady."   
  
"Amazing," said Ritsuko, "both pilots increased by at least 4.5 points since the last test."  
  
"Looking at both Asuka and Shinji's last test, I'd say if this overall improvement keeps up, we won't have to worry about the Angels anymore."   
  
"With both the EVAs and their pilots functioning at their full capacity, the future of humanity is secured." Ritsuko pressed the intercom button, "good job, you two. We're finished now."   
---   
"AAACHOOO!" sneezed Takuma.  
  
"One more time," said Ritsuko.   
  
"AACHO!" sneezed the boy again, clearing his lungs of LCL.   
  
"There," observed Ritsuko, "your lungs should be able to absorb the remaining LCL." Takuma blew his nose into a tissue paper.   
  
"I can still feel some in my lungs," he said. He moved quickly from side to side, feeling the liquid splash around inside his chest.   
  
"If you want, I can have someone hold you upside-down and shake you. That should get the rest out."   
  
"Err...no thanks." Takuma backed up a bit. "Ritsuko-san, I passed Unit-01's hanger earlier, why was the area sealed off?"  
  
"Hmm...it...uh oh..."   
  
"Not just that area, but other places I can normally go, too."   
  
Ritsuko began sweating feverishly, and her mind rushed to formulate plausible answers.   
  
"Maintenance," she said, "since Shinji is on vacation, we thought we'd do some repairs in the area, install new security equipment, things like that." Now, quickly change the topic...  
  
"Takuma-kun, how are you doing in school?"   
  
"Err...I'm...kinda...so-so..." sweated the boy. Change the subject change the subject!  
  
"When are Misato-san, Shinji, Asuka, and Teri-chan coming back?"   
  
"In about a week," said Ritsuko, glad her plan worked.   
  
"That's good..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Both nodded, and an awkward silence descended upon them.   
  
"I think I'll go home now," the boy turned and left. I think I wanna take a look at Unit-01.   
  
"Later, Takuma-kun," said Ritsuko. I think handled that awfully well.   
---   
*A keyboard, traveling at hypersonic speed from France, nails the writer in the head for writing that last part.*   
  
Medic...   
---   
"Isn't it a little late?" Misato asked through the door, holding a half-empty (or, as some might say, half-full) can of beer. She's standing outside Asuka and Shinji's bedroom door.   
  
"Well," Asuka responded from inside the room, "we didn't get a chance to swim today..."   
  
"But since we're in the land of perpetual summer," finished Shinji, "there's no reason we can't go at night."   
  
"Just look at the moon outside, it's so full and bright, perfect for a swim."   
  
"Ok, fine," said Misato; "I'll watch Teri-chan while you two are gone."   
  
"Thanks Misato-san!" came the reply in unison.   
  
"Just don't go out too far, or for too long," her footsteps could be heard as she retreats down stairs.   
  
"Shinji, can you help me with this?" asked Asuka, trying to zip up the top of her red and white swimsuit.   
  
"Oh ok."   
---   
Meanfwhile, downstairs   
"Hey, that tickles!"   
  
"Sorry, is that better?"   
  
"No, I think you'll have to pull your weight into in."   
  
"Like that?"   
  
"Yeah, a bit harder."  
  
"How about this?"   
  
"Even harder."  
  
"Like so?"   
  
"Yeah, that's great! Keep going!"   
  
Misato and Kaji looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Asuka and Shinji knew that it wasn't very sound proof.   
  
"I thought you said they're going swimming..." said Kaji with a big sweat drop beside his head.   
  
"I guess they changed they changed their mind," replied Misato, also with such sweat drop beside her head.   
---   
"Got it!" said Shinji, finally zipping up Asuka's swimsuit top.   
  
"Thanks Shin-chan," she said, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She walked to a large mirror in the corner of the room.   
  
"I haven't worn this thing since I had Teri-chan," said Asuka, "it's tighter than it was before. Perhaps I should of fed Teri-chan a little more during dinner."   
  
"It was very tight when you first bought it," said Shinji, looking at her. He still remembers the first time she wore it in front of him.   
  
"I think I gained weight," she turned to Shinji, "do I look fat, Shin-chan? Be truthful."   
  
"Asuka, I think you look as lovely as the first time I saw you. Perhaps even more so, because now I can see not only your exterior beauty, but your inner beauty, too."   
  
"Aww..." the girl ran up to Shinji, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you Shin-chan, I love you."   
  
"I love you too, Asuka-chan," he said with a smile, "now let's go swimming." The two grabbed their things, and went downstairs. To their surprise, they found Misato crying.   
  
"Tha...that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard Shinji-kun..." sobbed Misato; she blew her nose into a handkerchief.   
  
"What?" asked the two kids.   
  
"We could...kinda hear you from down here," said Kaji, "sorry."   
  
The two kids turned very red, and then they ran out the door at full speed towards the beach. As they drew away from the cabin, they could hear Misato's voice.   
  
"Why couldn't you ever say something like that to me, Kaji?!"   
  
Unknowingly to the two children, they are being watched, as the slowly approached the beach.   
---   
3/4 miles out from the beach  
"Sir," reported a sailor, "we have movements on the beach."   
  
"Up periscope," ordered the captain of the submarine.   
  
"Up periscope, aye." A small metallic pole broke through the surface of the waves, and trained its low-light optical camera towards the shore.   
  
"That must be the Children," observed the man, watching the video screen. "What are the status of the SEAL team?"  
  
"They're on standby, sir," reported the XO, "in the airlock."   
  
"Very well," said the captain, "down periscope."   
  
"Down periscope, aye." The metallic pole submerged beneath the waves.  
  
"I can't believe it skipper," said the XO, "they've got us babysitting a bunch of kids!"   
  
"Those kids," responded the older man, "are apparently the only things standing between us and doomsday. But that doesn't mean I like this one bit." The nuclear submarine, carrying an elite US Navy SEAL team, had orders to stand watch close in shore. They were suppose to protect the Children if anything should happen. The orders even stated that the boat and its crew were expendable, as long as the Children were protected.   
  
"Conn, sonar, we're picking up...splashing noises, the Children are in the water."   
  
"XO, you have the Conn, I'll be in my stateroom," the man put on his baseball cap, labelled SSN-21, "trying to sleep through this stupid assignment."   
---   
Asuka laughed, as she waded through the shallow water. The water was quite warm, and the moon above them provided more than enough lighting, not to mention enhancing the mood of the evening excursion.   
  
"Come on Shin-chan," beckoned Asuka, as she moved from the shallow water into the waist-deep area.   
  
"I'm coming, wait..." Asuka splashed him, "AAH! Hey!"   
  
"Come on Shin-chan," Asuka splashed him again, "let's have some fun!"   
  
"This means war!" Shinji tried to splash Asuka back, but missed. Instead, Asuka did one huge splash that temporary blinded Shinji.   
  
"Ow," he wiped the water from his eyes, "you wi..." He regain his sight just in time to see Asuka tackle hugging him.   
  
"AAAH!" the impact cause both of them to go under water. Shinji, not able to swim, panicked. Asuka pulled his head above the water.  
  
"Help! I can't swim!"   
  
"Stand up, Shin-chan," said Asuka, grabbing onto his frantic arms.  
  
"I can't swim..." he felt the sandy bottom underneath his feet, "oh, oops."   
  
"I'm sorry I forgot you can't swim," apologized Asuka, leading him to shallower water, "Shin-chan."  
  
"No, it's partly my fault. With all the excitement, I forgot myself."   
  
"Well, since we have a week here, I'm gonna teach you how to swim!" They both sat down in the water, which only came to their waist.   
  
"You will? I'm not a very fast learner with these kinda things."  
  
"Don't worry," Asuka leaned against Shinji, "remember your teacher is the great Asuka."   
  
"How could I forget?" Shinji leaned over and kissed Asuka on the lips.   
---   
"Maybe I should go get them," suggested Misato, taking Bear-san and Pikachu-san out of the crib, and placing Teri in. Misato watched the sleeping baby; "it's getting awfully late."   
  
"I think we should leave them alone," said Kaji as Misato walked out of Teri's room, and closed the door behind her. "Beside, it'll leave more time for the two of us alone." He smiled in his usual fashion.   
  
"I don't think so, Ryouji," said Misato as she went downstairs. Kaji followed her to the living room, which had a view of the beach.   
  
"Come on Misato," said Kaji with a sly look on his face, "we're all alone here."   
  
"We're supposed to be watching the kids."  
  
"The UN Navy is watching the kids right now."   
  
"Well..." Misato sat down on a chair, facing the glass doors. "I..." Kaji cut off the rest of her argument with a long kiss. However, before he could do anything else, there was a knock on the glass doors behind them. She quickly pushed Kaji off, who fell roughly to the floor. Misato opened the glass door for Shinji, who was carrying a sleeping Asuka on his back.   
  
"Thanks, Misato-san," he said, "sorry we took so long, Asuka fell asleep on the beach and I didn't want to wake her up. Well, I'll leave you and Kaji-san alone, goodnight." He carried the girl upstairs, and went into their room.   
  
"Well, Misato," said Kaji, still on the floor, "now the kids are asleep, how about if we go to bed, too?"   
  
"Well...I..."   
  
Asuka and Shinji's bedroom door opened, and Shinji walked out.   
  
"Of course not, you pervert!" scolded Misato.   
  
Shinji went to check on Teri, then went back to his room and closed the door. Misato breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Your room or mine?" asked Kaji.   
  
"They might hear us, how about the SUV?"   
---   
A dark figure glided stealthily through the corridors deep inside NERV headquarters. The figure traveled in complete silence, and moved from shadow to shadow. After a short distance, he reached an area sealed off by yellowed tapes marked 'Danger! Keep out!'   
  
"Heehee," Takuma made a sound for the first time since entering NERV headquarters, "I'm sure Ritsuko-san wouldn't mind me taking a look at what's really going on."   
  
"I am quite certain she will," said a voice behind him. The boy turned white, then his skeleton attempted to leap out of his skin.   
  
"Wha...Rei! What are you doing here? How did you find me?"  
  
"That is not important, what are you doing here?"   
  
"I just wanted to see what's going on..."  
  
"This way, then."   
---   
Emergence point, Launch shaft 12, Tokyo-3  
Maya stood underneath a large tent, which completely covered the door of the launch shaft and the surrounding area. The door to the shaft itself was open, and a large crane was positioned over it.  
  
"Dummy Plug is in position, sempai," reported Maya.   
  
"Good," Ritsuko looked at her watch, "we should be able to commence the recovery operation in 15 minutes. Did the Dummy plug have any trouble accepting the new codes?"  
  
"No ma'am, it should be able to pilot down the shaft and position it on the catapult platform."   
  
"Good," Ritsuko took a drink from her coffee cup, "evacuate the launch shaft, let's get the show on the road."   
---   
"What are they doing?" asked Takuma, peering though the grates of the ventilation shaft cover.   
  
"They are installing the Dummy Plug into Unit-01," answered Rei, also peering through the cover.   
  
"How did it get up here?" he asked, turning to face Rei.  
  
"I must have your assurance that you will not reveal this information to anyone else," she said, looking at him. Her pale expression was partially hidden by the darkness of the ventilation shaft.  
  
"Uh...ok," agreed Takuma.   
  
"It climbed up here," she said, looking back towards Unit-01.   
  
"What? How is that possible?"   
  
"EVAs have will, just like human beings."   
  
"I thought they were just machines..." The two watched as the Dummy Plug was inserted into the EVA, and the crane hoisted back up the shaft.   
---   
"Signal reception confirmed," reported Makoto, sitting in front of a portable computer console.   
  
"Dummy plug has been accepted," reported Shigeru.   
  
"All nerves are now connected to the Dummy system."  
  
"32.8% of the emotional factor is unclear," reported Maya, "unable to monitor."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Ritsuko adjusted her glasses. "Release the system. Commence the recovery."   
---   
Below them, Unit-01 began to move. Slowly, it pulled one hand out of the side of the wall, causing debris to rain down. The EVA lowered its gaze, looking for a handhold. Since it couldn't find one, it just sank its claws into a lower point on the wall. Slowly but surely, the EVA began to climb down.   
  
"Oh my God!" shouted Takuma over the sound of tearing metal. Beside him, Rei watched the EVA silently.   
---   
"All systems are normal," reported Makoto.   
  
"More increase in gain," Shigeru.   
  
"Looks like this is a success," said Ritsuko, looking at the readouts, "these readings...they're almost as good as the real pilots."   
---   
"If they have that thing, why do they still need us?" asked Takuma.   
  
"Not every EVA would accept a fake."   
  
"It's almost at the platform," Takuma leaned against the vent cover.   
  
"Takuma, no!" said Rei, but it was too late. The boy accidentally pushed the cover off, causing it to fall.  
  
Right on to the EVA's head, which looked up in response.   
  
"Uh oh," said Takuma, turning almost as pale as Rei.   
  
Rei suddenly got a strange urge to hit the boy.   
  
"An..." she mumbled uncertainly, "an...anta baka..."   
---   
"Intruder in the launch shaft!" reported Makoto.   
  
"Enhance grid 12-7!" ordered Ritsuko. The main display zoomed in on the ventilation shaft just in time for them to see Takuma and Rei pulling their heads back.   
  
"Oh damn!" cursed Ritsuko, "have those two brought to my office, now!"   
---   
*Ring*  
  
"Errrg..."   
  
*Ring*  
  
"Someone get the phone..."  
  
*Ring*   
  
"Damnit..." Misato remembered where she was as she got up from the back seat of the Range Rover. She groggily searched through the pile of clothing on the floor for her cell phone. Finally she found one and put it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" she said, but there was no answer, because she had mistakenly picked up Kaji's phone.   
  
"Here," Kaji handed her the correct phone.   
  
"Thanks," she took it, "hello?"   
  
"Took you long enough," came the stern voice from the other end.   
  
"Ritsuko-san?" said Misato, looking at her watch, "what are you doing calling this early?"   
  
"We've got a problem, someone saw our Dummy Plug System test."  
  
"Huh? You went ahead already? Did it work?"   
  
"Yes, it worked fine, Unit-01 has been retrieved. But Rei saw the whole thing."  
  
"So? Rei was part of the project, wasn't she?"  
  
"But Takuma was there, too."  
  
"Oh damn," Misato pulled a jacket over herself, "is he there? Put him on."  
  
Ritsuko looked sternly at the two kids standing in front of her desk, and handed her phone to one of them.   
  
"Err...hello?" Takuma said into the phone, "how's your trip, Misato-san?"  
  
"You don't know how much trouble you're in..." came the reply.  
  
"I'm sorry, I promise I won't tell anyone," the boy pleaded.  
  
"You'd better not, cause if you do, I'll see to it that you're fed to the next Angel."   
  
"I'm really really sorry Misato-san..." A pale Takuma handed the phone back to Ritsuko.   
  
"Don't worry about it," she said to Ritsuko, "I don't think he'll tell anyone. Although we'll have to keep an eye on how he reacts to what he saw."  
  
"Agreed, later," Ritsuko hung up the phone and glared at the boy.  
  
"Err...I'll just go home now," he quickly retreated out the room.   
  
"Rei," demanded Ritsuko, "why did you let him see the test?"   
  
"Because he wanted to see it," she replied without any expression.  
  
"That is the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard!" said Ritsuko, slamming her fist against her desktop. "Why would you agree to something like that?! What, he is a replacement for Gendo or something? Do you constantly need someone like that in your life?" The outburst surprised Ritsuko herself more than Rei. I thought I got over that bastard, she thought.   
  
"He is not Commander Ikari," Rei said. For a moment, Ritsuko could of swore she heard tension in the girl's voice.   
  
What is between those two? Thought Ritsuko. "You do realize if anything results from this," she said, annoyed at the whole situation, "it'll be your fault."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Make sure nothing happens," ordered Ritsuko, "keep an eye on him."  
  
"Hai."  
---   
Misato searched through the pile of clothes on the car floor, looking for what belonged to her.   
  
"Where are you going at this hour?" ask Kaji.   
  
"I'm going back in the house, what do you think?" she replied.   
  
"Come on, the news wasn't that bad."   
  
"No, I just don't want to be caught naked in the back of a car with you!" She climbed out of the car, wearing some of her clothes, while holding the rest. "How do you think Asuka and Shinji would respond? We're supposed to be watching them, not having sex in the back of a car."   
  
"Katsuragi-san..."  
  
Misato slammed the car door close.   
---   
"Hey, look what I found!" said Shinji, running over to Asuka and Teri, whom were on a large beach towel.   
  
"Aww..." Asuka removed her sunglasses and looked at the collection of seashells Shinji had found. There were many different shapes and sizes, as well as many dazzling shades of colors. "They're beautiful, Shin-chan." She picked a red and orange one up, and held it up to the sun.   
  
"Uh huh," nodded Shinji, "I thought we can make something out of them, like a hand-made shell wind chime or shell spinning top for Teri-chan!"   
  
"That's a great idea, Shin-chan!" Asuka kissed him, "you're a great father!"   
  
"Well, I hope we get to vacation here every year," said Shinji.   
  
"As soon as we defeat the Angels, Shin-chan." Asuka took Shinji's hand in her own.   
  
"As soon as we defeat the Angels, we can live a normal life," Asuka said, smiling at Shinji. The bright sun hung directly above, its warm glow reassuring everyone that all was right with the world.   
---   
"NERV has conducted their first successful test of the Dummy Plug System," announced the monolith labeled SEELE-08.   
  
"They have pilots, they won't use the Dummy Plugs for field operations unless they have to," said SEELE-01.   
  
"In any case, we must step up our own DPS program," noted SEELE-04.   
  
"We have the director of the DSP program here," said SEELE-05, "he'll brief us on the current status of the program."  
  
A Caucasian man appeared in the center of the monolith circle, illuminated by a white light.   
  
"Herr doctor," said SEELE-01, "you have our complete attention."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Chairman," said the man politely. "As most of you know, we are currently 1.7% behind schedule, due to certain difficulty with certain...biological elements of the plug. I've gone over the test results we obtained from NERV, and I must say I'm impressed. However, I can assure you all that our current DPS, code named 'Blau', will out perform anything NERV has, or can ever come up with."  
  
"Even their pilots?" asked SEELE-07. The man paused a long moment, before responding.   
  
"Yes," said the German, "even their pilots."  
  
"When will you be ready to test the system?" asked SEELE-03.   
  
"With the generous increase in the project's budget and resources, we should be able to test the plug in Unit-03 in 3 weeks," replied the doctor.   
  
"Excellent," said SEELE-01, "once the tests are completed to our satisfaction, Unit-03, its pilot and its support elements will be transferred to NERV headquarters, that will be all. Thank you for your time, Herr doctor, we will let you get back to your work now."  
  
The man disappeared from the center of the circle, along with the white light.   
  
"There is the issue of Unit-03's...'pilot'," said SEELE-10.   
  
"Can we trust him?" asked SEELE-09.   
  
"It's not a matter of if we can trust him or not," said SEELE-01, "all that matters is that he believes our version of the truth, and as a result, he will act exactly as we planned."   
---   
Asuka and Shinji are sitting on the warm sand of the beach. It is a cloudless night, with a crescent moon hanging in the night sky. Asuka's wearing her two-pieces swimsuit, while Shinji's wearing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. Teri is in a stroller, right behind them, and sleeping peacefully.  
  
"The air is so warm tonight..." said Asuka. She threw her long hair back, and it caught slightly in the gentle breeze.   
  
"I'm glad Misato-san have let us take some holidays," said Shinji.   
  
"Yeah, holidays for our little family."  
  
"A family..." Shinji said softly.  
  
"You, Teri-chan and me. We all make a family. Our family..."  
  
"You're a wonderful mother for Teri-chan, Asuka."  
  
"I know that, silly," chuckled Asuka.   
  
Shinji looked into Asuka's deep blue eyes.   
  
"I mean, you're always holding her... I think you're giving her what neither of us did have. I find it wonderful. She'll be happy. She'll live happily in the future."  
  
"It's up to us to make it better for her..." said Asuka.   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
Shinji edged closer to her, and put his arm around her shoulders, gently massaging it.  
Asuka, putting her left hand on her massaged shoulder, on top of Shinji's hands.   
  
"Hmmmm..." breathed Asuka.   
  
"Your skin is so soft and warm..." said Shinji, "I'm almost afraid of making it dirty just by touching it..."  
  
"Oh no, you'd never..." She rubbed his hands against her shoulder. "If my body was owned by someone, it would be by you."  
  
"Is this an invitation?" asked shyly Shinji.   
  
"Maybe," said Asuka, with a playful wink.   
  
"I still can't believe what's happening, you know... I still have a hard time believing."  
  
"Believing what?" asked Asuka.   
  
"You, Teri-chan... How all of this happened..."  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean. But why asking how it happened, when it already did?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I can't help it."  
  
"Stop asking questions, Shin-chan..." ordered Asuka with mocked seriousness.   
  
"You're right," laughed Shinji, "I should concentrate on the future."  
  
"By the way," said Asuka, looking into the night sky, "I had a discussion with Misato about... our wedding."  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"She said we can't really get married right when we'll both be 16... Because we need the agreement of both our families if we are still 16."  
  
"But... we don't have any anymore!" exclaimed Shinji.  
  
"I know..." Asuka sighed. "But legitimately, you have your father, and I have mine and a stepmother as well... We can't wed without their agreement."  
  
"Damnit..." grumbled.   
  
"That's okay... We'll wait. It will only make things more enjoyable."  
  
"But... those people don't count as our families..." said Shinji with a look of disgust on his young face. "They weren't there when we needed them..."  
  
Asuka interrupted. "I received a call two weeks ago from Germany..." she looked down, "from my step-mom and my father... They congratulated me... For Teri-chan. It felt good, you know..."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Shinji, quite surprised.   
  
"Don't misunderstand me, please..." pleaded Asuka. "I didn't think it was very important for you, so I didn't bother to tell you."  
  
"Well... I would have liked to hear this from my father... at least," admitted Shinji, looking down at the sand.   
  
"You would like to see him," Asuka looked straight at Shinji, "even after all the things he did to me? To us?"  
  
"He's still my father," said Shinji dryly.   
  
"Oh," she looked back down the beach.  
  
A long pause followed, during which they stared at the waves crashing one after the other on the beach.  
  
"Let's pray that the tragedies of our families will never happen to us," Asuka finally said.   
  
"No way it could," said Shinji, as confidently as he could sound. "I'll always be there for Teri..."  
  
"And what if you make sweet love to me again," suggested Asuka, "and we have other kids?"  
  
"I'll love them all. But I'll love you even more."  
  
"Oh, that's too sweet for me...!" blushed Asuka.   
  
Shinji smiled at the compliment. "I love you, Asuka."   
  
"Even if I'm not strong...?" asked the girl.   
  
"Not strong...?"  
  
"You've seen how weak I can become sometimes..." she said, looking away.   
  
"In that case, haven't I showed you that I could be weak sometimes as well?"  
  
"But I have to be strong, for Teri-chan..."  
  
"Asuka, I don't care at all if you're weak or strong..."  
  
Asuka looked at him. "Really...?"  
  
"Definitely," nodded Shinji.   
  
Asuka leaned over him, and gently kissed his lips.  
  
"Shinji?" whispered Asuka.   
  
"Hm, yeah...?"   
  
"Make love to me tonight..." she whispered seductively into his ear.   
  
"You already want a new child?" asked Shinji surprisingly.   
  
"No. Tonight we'll use protection again... I'm not ready to be pregnant again, yet."  
  
"Let's go back to the cabin first, okay?"  
  
"Okay," nodded Asuka. Shinji helped her get up off the ground. Asuka went for Teri's stroller, while Shinji gathered up their possessions. Together, the little family headed back towards their temporary home, under the tranquil moonlight.   
  
  
END of Chapter #6.0 version 4 (01/23/00)  
Version 1 dated 01/03/00  
Version 2 dated 01/18/00  
Version 3 dated 01/21/00  
  
You folks know what I always say here, so I'm gonna skip it this time. I dare you to read the rest of his page without passing out from boredom!   
  
Author's words:   
Hey folks, I dunno if Osaka-2 would actually make a good beach resort or not (since the ocean around it use to be a city), but it's the second name that came to my mind and the closer of the two. My first choice being Okinawa (Asuka would have loved to go there even more), but after some calculations, found it to be impossible to get back from in time in case of an Angel attack. As some of you might have guessed, it's also kind of a reference to Garden of Eva. Oh, I didn't know italics didn't show up in text files, so past chapters were written without the use of for thought bubbles. That has now changed. Could everyone tell which part Axel had written? =) BTW, I apologize for my lateness. I'm not very good at managing my time, and school doesn't help. I'll try very hard and change; it'll be one of my New Year resolutions. And I guess if people are reading this, we all survived Y2K =\ Don't worry, there's always Second Impact =) A final note, this is the last real happy chapter. From this point on, everything goes somewhat downhill, much like in the original series. Don't worry, everything turns out all right in the end.  
  
At least, that's what the voices in my head tell me.   
  
The voices say: Later folks. ^_^  
  
My e-mail: david_templar@bigfoot.com  
My ICQ: 8155557  
Also, please (very please) visit Axel Terizaki's wonderful, award-winning website, at: http://asukanotebook.tsx.org  
He great, he wise, he Axel.   
  
My wonderful prereaders for this chapter:  
Axel, EBJ, |ncubus, Disaster, Rajen, Yousef Al-Shamsi, and Nschinden.  
  
Preview of next chapter/episode:  
Gendo sits inside his jail cell, in front of a desk. Suddenly, he...  
  
^_^ Not gonna tell you anymore! Have to wait and see! Muahahahahahaa! Oh, maybe just one more thing.   
  
Teri-chan will finger paint for the first time in her life!   
  
Asuka: That's right, she'll demonstrate how she's a talented artist just like her mother!   
  
Dave: Hey, I thought Axel told you not to bug me while I'm working!   
  
Asuka: Well...Err...I'm not really here...I'm the Asuka inside your mind...yeah...*runs off, holding something*   
  
Dave: Oh, I guess that was all in my hea... Hey wait! Where did all my cookies go?!   
  
Rei: *appears* I am the Ayanami Rei in your mind. *leaves*   
  
Dave: Oh that's nice...hey, my chocolate milk is gone!   
  
Axel: *appears* Oh Dave, I just wanted to you if you're done...  
  
Dave: You're gonna steal my food, too, aren't you?!   
  
Axel: ???  
  
Dave: Well, I'm not gonna give you the chance! *picks up a large mallet from out of nowhere* Magical anime mallet attack! *bump*   
  
Darkness descends upon the great Axel.   
---   
Out-takes for this chapter (a.k.a. ideas too insane and/or stupid to actually include in official text):   
"Nani?!" boomed Touji, standing in front of Takuma's desk, "just like that?"   
  
"They went on vacation? Where?" gasped Kensuke.   
  
"Sorry," replied Takuma, "but I can't tell you where they went, top secret you know. If I told you, then Rei would have to kill you."   
  
"If I am ordered to," said the girl with out a trace of humor.   
  
"That's fine," said Kensuke, pulling out his laptop. "I'll just hack into NERV and...presto! They went to Osaka-2!"  
  
"Rei," said Takuma.   
  
"Hai," replied the girl, getting up from her seat.   
  
"That wasn't so har...AAAAAHHH!" screamed Kensuke as Rei judo chopped him in the neck, then threw him out the window.   
  
"Hey, I didn't hear anything..." said Touji, "AAAAH!!!!" Rei threw him out the window, too.   
  
"I don't think I feel like taking the test today."   
  
"Hai," Rei threw the old teacher out the window, too.   
---   



	7. Chapter 7

The Child of Love 2  
By David Templar  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion was created by Hideaki Anno. The characters and other things from the series belong to Studio Gainax. The Child of Love is the idea of Axel Terizaki, and the story, along with any character(s) created by him is as such his. This fanfiction is not intended to be profitable for the author or his associates in anyway.   
  
Don't sue me!  
  
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
The Angel's beam struck Unit-01 square in the chest, causing a massive shower of sparks. The Evangelion was thrown back into a building, which imploded from the impact. The large beast, partially obscured by the dust, lay motionless amidst the rubble.  
  
"Shinji!" cried out Asuka, desperately looking to see if her love was all right. Smoke and partially wrecked builds prevented her from seeing much.   
  
"Eerrk..." responded the boy weakly over the radio, signaling that he was still alive.   
  
"Don't worry Shinji," she said, turning her attention to the enemy, "I'll avenge you!"   
Unit-02 raised its massive pallet rifle, and took aim.   
  
"Come on, come on," sneered Asuka, waiting for the target to center up in her sight. What usually took mere seconds seemed to take an eternity.   
  
"Schiesse," cursed Asuka, as she threw her EVA on to its side, narrowly avoiding a particle beam from the Angel. She rolled for several hundred yards, then stopped to aim again. The target finally centered up in her sights.  
  
"AT-Field, full power!" she shouted. Two powerful yet unseen fields clashed, then neutralized each other.   
  
"Die!!!!" screamed the girl, sending a long burst from her rifle into the enemy. The impact of a steady stream of tracers caused a cluster of explosions, which enveloped the target, followed by a cloud of dense smoke.   
  
"Good job, Asuka," Misato's voice came over the radio.   
  
"Piece of cake, I..."   
  
A beam pierced the smoke, and struck Unit-02 in the stomach. The girl let out a cry as her EVA was thrown back on top of Unit-01. Slowly, the Angel emerged from the thick haze, unscratched from Unit-02's attack.   
  
"Rei," commanded Misato.  
  
"Hai," responded the girl.   
  
"You're up," ordered the Colonel coldly.  
  
"H..." Rei was cut-off before she could answer.  
  
"I'll go," said Takuma, "I have a better chance." He set his EVA into motion, moving from the outskirts of the city into the battle zone.   
  
"Fine," said Misato, "I'm sending you a rifle."  
  
"I don't need a rifle," he responded confidently. As Takuma drew closer to the Angel, Unit-04's left shoulder 'wing' opened, revealing a progressive knife. The Evangelion's right hand reached up, and grabbed the sleek double-edged blade. The Angel turned to face its new opponent.   
  
"AAAAAAAARRRGG!" came the boy's battle cry, as he charged at the Angel. His enemy responded by unleashing a barrage of particle beams, all of which the boy manages to dodge. Just before reaching the Angel, the massive EVA leaped into the air. Flipping the progressive knife so the blade faced downwards, Takuma plunged the weapon deep into the Angel's core.   
  
"AAAH! You got me!" said the creature; "I admit defeat."  
  
Suddenly the boy was no longer inside his EVA, but beside a lake inside the Geofront.   
  
"Good job, Takuma-kun!" said Misato.  
  
"Nice work, you're clearly a better pilot than I am," said Asuka.  
  
"Same here," said Shinji.   
  
"My hero," said Rei. The girl closed her eyes, and leaned towards him to initiate a kiss.   
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"   
  
Takuma bolted upright in his bed, and slowly turned his head to face the source of the agitation. His radio-alarm clock received a vengeful look lethal enough to kill any living thing.   
  
"I never get to finish that dream."  
---   
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
TCoL2  
  
Chapter #7:0 Blood and tears  
---   
"And that concludes the budget report for last quarter of this year," said the director of NERV's treasury. The overhead lights blinked on, and computer projector was turned off.   
  
"Talk about starting your day with bad news," said Misato, sitting at her seat by the large conference table.   
  
"Quite," said Fuyutsuki. The Commander turned his seat to face the room's large windows. Normally sunlight would be filtered into the Geofront through the large openings overhead. However, today's rainstorm prevented any chance of that.   
  
"While the UN has publicly announced that they are increasing NERV's 4th quarter budget by 50%," said the treasurer, "most of that money is going directly to NERV facilities overseas, key EVA hardware manufacturers, and so on. The UN also made it quite clear to the public that the increase in our spending comes at the price of tens of thousands of lives in Africa."   
  
"Thank you Major, that'll be all," said Fuyutsuki. The man responded by picking up his briefing materials, and leaving the room.   
  
"In reality," said Ritsuko after the man left; "we have very little control over what the increased budget can be spent on. At the same time negative publicity is generated against us."   
  
"None of the personnel have had a pay raise in over two years," said Misato.  
  
"We can also forget about the defense system upgrades," added Ritsuko.   
  
"That is SEELE's intention," said Fuyutsuki, "what is the status of generating profit through NERV operated good and services?"   
  
"Not great, yet not terrible either," said Ritsuko, bringing up a computer display of the income generated. "After subtracting the costs of start ups, equipment acquired, operating costs..."  
  
"Couple that onto the money we manage to skim off non-essential projects and divisions," said Misato slyly.   
  
"We should be able to afford new equipment for NERV security, and key personnel," Ritsuko finished.   
  
"And we've already stepped up combat training for all personnel."   
  
"That wouldn't do much against a full assault by SEELE," said Fuyutsuki, "but then we only need to buy some time."  
  
"All we need is for the Children to defeat the main enemy force outside NERV headquarters," said Misato confidently, "the troops inside would see their futility and surrender."   
  
"SEELE will not hold back anything," said Fuyutsuki grimly, "we can expect to see their EVA series in action against ours."  
  
"I have thought of that," said Misato, "that's why I have found two people who should be able to find out more about the Mass Production EVAs, so we can teach the Children how to fight them." Misato looked at her watch; "they should be here soon."  
  
Moments later, the doors to the conference room slid open. Kaji and Makoto proceeded walked into the dimly lit room.   
  
"Hey folks," said Kaji as door slid close behind him. Makoto behaved like the good soldier he was, formal and proper.   
  
"Hyuga will be using his computer skills to 'acquire' information," explained Misato, "Kaji will handle the other covert operation aspects, and they both have an extensive network of sources and contacts. With a team like this, what can go wrong."   
  
Makoto turned his face towards Kaji, and forced a polite smile.   
---   
"Shinji."   
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
"Shinji!"   
  
The last call finally broke through the wall that guarded Shinji's train of thought, causing the proverbial locomotive to derail; the boy finally snapped back to reality.   
  
"Huh?" muttered Shinji. He looked around the almost empty classroom, while Takuma and Rei stood to his left and right. He shook his head at the realization that he had missed the dismissal call entirely.   
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji begin packing up his bag, "I've got something on my mind."  
  
"You've been acting strangely ever since you came back from your vacation," observed Rei. "Is there something wrong?"   
  
"Rei, you shouldn't just ask a question like that, it's his personal life."   
  
"No, it's alright." Shinji looked out the window; the poor weather seemed to add to the burden on his mind. He left the classroom, with the other two pilots tagging closely behind. They were almost half way to Misato's apartment before Shinji spoke up again.   
  
"It's about my father. I haven't spoke to him since...Teri-chan's birth. Now I nee...have to talk to him. I know Rei knows him well," the girl remained wordless, "how about you Takuma?" The boy's voice was determined, yet so quiet that it was almost drown out by the sound of rain.   
  
"It was years ago," replied the other boy, "but back then he was rather secluded, secretive, yet somewhat gentle and kind in his own way."  
  
"Gentle?! Kind?!" Shinji stopped dead in his path, and turned to face the other boy. His eyes burned with a multitude of conflicting emotions as it met Takuma's. A lightening bolt flashed across the sky, followed by the deep boom of thunder. Once the air was filled with only the sound of rain again, Shinji spoke.   
  
"He sent me away, he killed my mother, he manipulated everyone, and he used Asuka for his own gains. How could he be gentle and kind?!"  
  
"He wasn't that bad years ago, at least not that I can tell. Sorry, but that's how I remember it."   
  
Shinji turned to continue on his way, even though he wasn't quite satisfied with the answer.   
  
"Did he really send you away and kill your mother?" Asked Takuma, "I mean, he always had that picture of you and your mother in his home."   
  
Shinji stopped again.   
  
"He told me there were no pictures left..." said the boy without turning around.  
  
"There surely was one, I remember it cause it was right on top of his living room table." Takuma turned to Rei. "You know what I'm talking about, right?"   
  
"I do not remember much from then," replied Rei, "but I think I remember a picture in an ivory frame..."   
  
Shinji didn't wait for the full answer; he dropped his umbrella and schoolbag and ran away from the direction of his house.   
  
"Was it something I said?" asked Rei, as the two watched Shinji running unprotected from the drenching rain, towards NERV headquarters. The streets were quiet except for the sound of rain and a set of rapid footsteps, quickly fading away into the distance.   
---   
"He's WHAT?!" gasped Asuka, cuddling her child in her arms. Her facial expression could not fully express the confusion and concern she felt. Teri could sense that something was wrong from the volume level and tone of her mother's voice, and the fact that her father was not there.   
  
"Running to HQ without an umbrella like a madman," said Takuma. Rei placed the umbrella Shinji had dropped into a holding container.   
  
"Well did you call Misato?" demanded Asuka, furious at the situation. "Who knows where he is right now?! Maybe something happened to him on the way there!" The girl's mind raced through dozens of possibilities, all of them bad.   
  
"We contacted NERV headquarters on the way here," Rei tried to sound as reassuring as she knew how, "Colonel Katsuragi informed us that Ikari-kun arrived safely."   
  
"That Shinji!" growled Asuka, "I'll give him a piece of my mind when he gets back! How could he worry me and Teri-chan over a lousy picture?"   
  
"The picture isn't lousy," said Takuma in defense of Shinji, "it's a picture of his mo..."   
  
Asuka stared at Takuma, who turned to stone in response.   
  
"We will leave now," said Rei politely, "goodbye." She tipped the stone statue beside her at an angle and dragged it out the door. By the time the door had slid shut, Teri was in her crib and Asuka was on the phone with NERV headquarters.  
---   
"Shinji, where are you going?" asked Misato, trying to keep up with the boy. She finally caught up with him, and threw a blanket on him.   
  
'Thanks' was all he said as he continued to walk down the hallway.   
  
"I know what you're looking for."  
  
"That bastard..." whispered Shinji.  
  
"Rei and Takuma called me."  
  
"He lied to me again..."   
  
"They told me about the picture."  
  
"I should've known..."  
  
"I know how much it means to you, but..."  
  
"And to think I was going to ask him for his blessing to marry Asuka..." Shinji sneered quietly.   
  
"You're going the wrong way, the warehouse where we store the items we confiscated from your father when we arrested him is on the OTHER side of the Geofront."   
  
Shinji finally stopped in his tracks, shook his head in frustration, and sneezed. Misato put her hand on his shoulder blanket covered.  
  
"Come on, I'll take you there."   
---   
Asuka tapped her foot impatiently as she was asked to hold, again. Finally a voice came on the phone.  
  
"Hello..."  
  
"What is wrong with you God damned operators?! How hard is it to get a hold of ONE PERSON?!" Asuka unloaded all her bottled up rage on the phone receiver. "Do you know who I am?? Do you know who I am?? I am the Second Child, the great Langley Asuka Soryu, and the person who is gonna personally see to it that you're thrown out of NERV head first if you don't get me Ikari Shinji NOW!!" Asuka took a series of short shallow breaths, and looked down the phone receiver she was crushing with her bare hand.   
  
"Asuka-chan, it's me," came the familiar voice of Shinji, from the phone. "I'm alright, sorry for scaring you like that."   
  
"Shin-chan!" cried Asuka, loosening her death-grip on the phone, "I was so worried! What were you thinking? You could catch a cold running in the rain like that! Don't ever scare me like that again! I'm so glad that you're ok..."  
  
Then her tone changed.  
  
"I'm gonna be so angry at you when you get back...grrr..."   
  
"I'm really sorry, Asuka-chan," laughed Shinji, "it's just that something really important came up."  
  
"I heard, your mother's picture, right?"   
  
"Yeah...I have to...need to find it."  
  
"I understand, silly." Asuka paused for a moment.   
  
"I love you," she finally said.  
  
"I love you too. Give Teri-chan a kiss for me, and tell her that's I'm sorry for not coming home right away."  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll be home soon, I promise."  
---   
NERV warehouse 2-B (miscellaneous and personal items, items below 150kg)  
"This is where we keep the personal items of Mr. Ikari," explained the chubby man in NERV uniform. He lifted a plastic container on to the table in front of Shinji and Misato.   
  
"As you can see," the man patted the container twice, "he really didn't have much in terms of personal belongings." He looked at Shinji, who was staring at the container as if he was about to leap on top of it and rip it open with his teeth.   
  
"I'll leave you two alone," the man quickly retreated from sight.   
  
For a long time, Shinji simply stared at the plastic block, trying to grasp the impact of what he might find inside it. Slowly, he reached out and touched the top of the box. With a suddenness that surprised Misato, he tore off the NERV anti-tampering seal. All Misato could do was watch, as the boy threw the box lids open and begin hurtling its contents out. A comb bounced off a nearby shelf, followed by a copy of Dante's Inferno, whose pages flattered like bat wings as it sailed across the room.   
  
"Shinji, maybe you should..." Misato's words were cutoff by the sound of a small clay   
Hello Kitten statue shattering into several pieces as it hit the ground. All she could do was sigh as Shinji continued to empty the box. In a few short minutes, the box had almost been completely emptied of its contents. Then it happened.   
  
A light spray of warm liquid splashed against Misato's cheek. She reached up, wiped the droplets off her face, and took a good look at it.   
  
Blood.  
  
Misato looked up from her hand to see Shinji with a gash across the palm of his hand. Bright red blood poured out of the fresh wound and slowly streamed down his hand. His instinctive reflex to pull his hand away from the pain had been what had caused the spray of blood. However, Shinji didn't look the least bit concerned with his injury. It was the look on his face that stopped Misato from rushing over to him, for he just continued to stare into the box. Cautiously, he reached into the box with his bloody hand, and pulled out a picture frame. Broken shards of glass, on which Shinji cut his hand, hung from the creamy white frame.  
  
"Mother?"   
  
Droplets of water fell on the picture frame, forming a mixture of tear and blood.   
---   
"Shinji," gasped Asuka as the boy arrived home, "what happened to your hand?!" She rushed forward and gently grabbed his injured hand. She held it up and examined it carefully.   
  
"I'm OK, Asuka," Shinji reassured the young mother. They wrapped their arms around each other in a warm embrace, until Asuka remembered what she said on the phone. Her soft embrace turned into a death-grip.   
  
"Can't...breathe...Asuka-chan..." gasped Shinji, he looked into the girl's vengeful blue eyes.   
  
"You scared me so much..." she said quietly through clenched teeth, tightening her embrace on the boy, "you ran off, and now you're hurt...I...I am so angry at you!"   
  
"I'm sorry," Shinji said, turning a bit red, "I didn't mean to scare you like that, I'll never do it again."   
  
"You promise?" asked the girl, looking at him with puppy eyes.   
  
"Yeah," said Shinji, "I promise, as long as I live." Asuka loosened her grip, and looked into the boy's face carefully.  
  
"You look like you've been crying, Shin-chan."   
  
"..."   
  
"Did you find it?"   
  
Shinji nodded slowly.   
  
"Well," Asuka smiled, "may I meet my mother-in-law to be?"   
---   
"Shinji isn't going to school today," said Takuma, breaking the silence between him and Rei as they headed for school.   
  
"Do you think he found that picture, Rei?" he asked, turning to look at the girl.   
  
"Yes, otherwise he would have been at school today," she replied, looking at him for a brief moment.   
  
"How do you figure that?"   
  
"Because if he had found the picture, he would want to speak to the person who told him it did not exist."   
  
"Commander Ikari," said Takuma.   
---   
The jail cell door slid open, causing light from the outside to pierce the interior darkness. "Ikari, you have a visitor," declared the guard. The man turned to Shinji, "five minutes." After the guard left, the door was slid shut and almost completely dark again. The only source of light came from a very small lamp on a table at the other side of the room. Shinji fumbled for the light switch.  
  
"Leave it off," commanded a deep, low voice from the far corner of the narrow cell. Shinji ignored the man, defying him on purpose and turned on the lights in the cell. In the far corner of the dimly lit room sat Gendo. He looked paler and thinner since the last time Shinji saw him. The former head of NERV sat in his usual posture, in front of a desk, and a Chinese chessboard.   
  
"What do you want?" demanded Gendo, not even looking at his son.   
  
"I...I..." stuttered Shinji, before his rage helped him regain control.   
  
"You lied to me, you bastard," sneered Shinji, "that picture of mother, you had it all along." The boy reached into his pocket, and pulled out a folded photocopy of the picture. He threw the proof onto Gendo's table.   
  
"You just wanted to keep it to yourself," spat the boy, "you selfish bastard." Gendo's gloved right hand reached up. It moved shakily towards the folded piece of paper, then past it. The hand finally came to rest one a chess piece for the opposing side to Gendo. After making a move, the man returned to his usual posture.   
  
"Is that all?" asked Gendo, still impassive.   
  
"I hope they keep you in here forever," said Shinji, "even that'll be too good for you, after all that you have done."   
  
"You mean like bringing you and the Second Children together?" asked the father, with almost a tone of smugness in his voice.   
  
"I didn't need you for that!" shouted Shinji angrily, clutching his fist, "we never needed you to fall in love! You were only using me, using Asuka, using Teri!" Shinji took a short breath before shouting out again.   
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!"   
  
The boy's voice vibrated throughout the cramped cell.   
  
"Because I needed to," Gendo simply replied.  
  
Shinji briefly considered using Unit-01 to crush his father, perhaps take a bit out of him. However, the boy knew he would never be able to forgive himself if he did that. Ikari Shinji wasn't that kind of a person. The boy took a deep breath, then turned to leave.   
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Gendo. Shinji stopped in his path, but didn't bother to turn around.  
  
"..."   
  
"I was thinking, I know that Colonel Katsuragi is now your legal guardian," said Gendo suddenly, "but shouldn't you ask me for permission to marry the Second Children, even if it's merely for formality?" He allowed a small grin to slide across his face.   
  
"..."  
  
"You are planning to marry her, aren't you? You are the father of her child."   
  
"We don't need anything from you. We want nothing to do with you. This will be our last meeting, as far as I am concerned." The boy reached for the control panel beside the door. "I'm finished here," he said, holding down the intercom button. The door slid open, and Shinji slowly walked through it. The door then closed behind him, while the lights in the room turned themselves off. Once again, the room was completely engulfed in darkness, except for the small lamp beside Gendo. For a few moments, there was only complete silence, without even the sound of breathing.   
  
The silence was finally broken by the sound of paper being unfolded.   
---   
Misato sat in front of a computer in her office. She held a phone in one hand, while the other hand tapped impatiently on the table.   
  
"Sorry for the wait ma'am," said the voice from the other end in English. A file was being sent over from the United States, and the transfer was taking longer than expected. Finally a 'Transfer Complete' message appeared on her monitor, only to be replaced by a 'Decrypting File' and a percentage complete status bar.   
  
"Damnit," cursed Misato in Japanese, "MAGI seems to be slower than usual today."   
  
"Excuse me?" said the voice on the phone.   
  
"No it's nothing," replied Misato in accented English. She swerved her chair, taking her eyes off her computer.   
  
"So you guys have completed your investigation?" asked Misato.   
  
"Yes ma'am," confirmed the US Army officer, "we have concluded that the temporary disappearance of NERV 3rd Branch was the result of human error."  
  
"Human error?" Misato almost fell off her chair. "What, did the scientists decide to shoot themselves while conducting the S^2 engine test?"   
  
"Yes ma'am," the officer explained, "it is our belief that either a malfunction or a design flaw within the S^2 engine itself caused electromagnetic interference within the human brain. The scientists were overcome with paranoia, hysteria, and other mental instabilities. They broke into the monitoring room's weapons locker, armed themselves, and then proceeded to engage in a firefight with the security personnel. During the fight, stray bullets damaged the control of the experiment, causing the S^2 engine to go out of control. The final result was the temporary loss of the base, and the permanent loss of all its personnel."   
  
"That sounds pretty unbelievable," said Misato.   
  
"Having an asteroid wipe out South Pole and 1/2 the world's population is unbelievable ma'am, what I said was a result of several months of intense investigation. Anyway, everything is detailed in the report, I'm afraid I have other things to attend to." The line clicked dead, so Misato dropped the receiver back onto its holder. She turned to see that the computer had finished decrypting the file. She began to access the file, searching for something in particular.   
  
"Katsuragi-san," Misato's secretary announced through the desktop intercom, "Shinji has finished meeting with his father. He said that he's going home."   
  
"Thanks Noriko," replied Misato, she then went back to her computer.  
  
ACCESSING NERV 3rd BRANCH PERSONNEL ROSTER. STATUS OF PERSONNEL LISTED UPDATED AFTER INVESTIGATION INTO THE FACILITY'S DISAPPEARENCE AND SUBSEQUENT REAPPEARENCE.   
  
NOTE: NO BODIES WERE FOUND IN THE FACILITY, DEATH DETERMINED THROUGH DNA COMPARISON OF BLOOD SAMPLES FOUND IN THE FACILITY. THE SUBJECT IS CLASSIFIED AS DECEADED USING A COMPARISON OF AMOUNT OF BLOOD FOUND VS SUBJECT BODY MASS. FURTHER DETAILS IN MEDICAL ATTACHMENT #734-B.   
  
SEARCH BY SURNAME: _  
  
This is just to make sure, thought Misato; it doesn't make any difference what-so-ever to Takuma. She slowly typed the boy's family name into the computer.   
  
SEARCH BY SURNAME: SATORI_  
  
2 ITEMS FOUND: SATORI, KASUMI  
SATORI, SEYOKO  
  
NAME: SATORI, KASUMI   
SEX: FEMALE  
BIRTHDAY: 03/26/1990  
AGE: 26  
LIVING RELATIONS: 1 YOUNGER BROTHER. SATORI, TAKUMA  
STATUS: MISSING BUT PRESUMED DEAD (NO BLOOD SAMPLE FROM SUBJECT FOUND)  
  
NEXT LISTING  
  
NAME: SATORI, SEYOKO  
SEX: FEMALE  
BIRTHDAY: 03/26/1967  
AGE: 49  
LIVING RELATIONS: 1 BIOLOGICAL SON. SATORI, TAKUMA  
STATUS: CONFIRMED DECEASED  
  
"Should I even bother telling him?" Misato asked herself out loud, "what difference would it make? Other than giving up hope of ever seeing his mother..." I also can't just keep lying to him, Misato thought, he still thinks Rei is suffering from amnesia.   
  
"That kid is way too gullible sometimes," sighed Misato.   
---   
Clouds hung over the great city of Tokyo-3 for the second straight day in a roll. Rain poured down from the heavens, battering and soaking all below it. The mood of the city reflected that of the weather, resulting in gloomy streets which are mostly deserted. Two figures with umbrellas walked quietly through the rain.   
  
"Lovely weather," grumbled Takuma, walking down the street.   
  
"I do not love the rain," replied Rei, "but it is agreeable."   
  
"I sense that something bad is gonna happen to me," he said.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because it's a Wednesday," Takuma explained, "bad things always happen to me on Wednesday."   
  
"That is very improbable," Rei shook her head slightly.   
  
"We'll see, let's stop off at Misato's house and see how Shinji is doing."   
  
"I have a feeling that he is going to be fine for the time being."   
---   
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
TCoL2  
  
Chapter #7:5 Impressions of tomorrow  
---   
"Hello Ayanami, hello Takuma," greeted Shinji at the door. The boy appeared tired, but otherwise fine.   
  
"We just wanted to check on you," said Takuma, he opened his bag and pulled out a floppy disc. "Today's notes and homework assignments, Hikari told me to make sure you get it." Shinji took the disc with his bandage right hand.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"How did the meeting with Comma...Ikari-san go?" asked Rei. Shinji was slightly surprised by the directness of the question, but recovered quickly.   
  
"It went OK, I guess," said Shinji, "I got a lot of things off my chest. I have nothing to fear from him anymore. From this point on, I am finally free of that man's influence." The boy emphasized the 'man' with spite. His mood brightened when Asuka appeared beside him.   
  
"Hey you two," she said with her hands behind her back. She gave Rei a funny look, not so much as annoyance but more of tolerance and understanding. Rei retaliated with her usual blank expression.   
  
"Shinji, I think you forgot something," said Asuka. She produced a ball of paper towel.   
  
"Oh that's right," Shinji took the paper ball and unwrapped it. Inside the paper was a small clay Hello Kitty statue. It wasn't hard to tell that it had been smashed and then glued back together, but the workmanship was still quite good.   
  
"I found this among his possessions," Shinji was careful to avoid using the word father, "I accidentally dropped it, but Asuka here fixed it up." He turned the statue upside down, and scribbled underneath were the words "made in Japan" and "Ayanami".   
  
"He seemed to have a nasty habit of stealing personal items from people around him," said Shinji. He thought about the pair of black lingerie he found among his father's things. Who the heck is Naoko, thought Shinji.   
  
"Anyway," Shinji presented the clay cat, "I wanted to return it to you, Ayanami. It's the least we can do after all you've done for Teri-chan."   
  
Rei took the small statue with both hands, and looked at it carefully.   
  
"Not bad, eh?" said Asuka, quite proud of her ability to piece the shattered kitten back together.  
  
Takuma cranked his head to try and see the statue, too.   
  
"Hey, wasn't that the birthday present you got from..."   
  
There was a quiet cracking sound, as a shoe's heel met toes.   
  
"I was mistaken, never mind," Takuma completed his sentence, trying not to appear in pain.   
  
"Thank you very much Ikari-kun, Asuka," Rei said politely. She carefully wrapped the statue back inside the paper towels, and placed it carefully inside her schoolbag.   
  
"We have to go now, Dr. Akagi is expecting us," the girl said. "See you later."   
  
"Yeah, see you later," Takuma limped slightly as he followed Rei to the elevator. Asuka and Shinji went back inside their apartment.   
  
"So Asuka-chan," said Shinji, putting his arm around her waist, "what did you and Teri-chan do today while I was out?" Asuka laughed, and slipped out of his half-embrace.   
  
"Wait in the living room and I'll show you," the young girl went into the bathroom. Shinji followed his orders and went to wait in the living room. A moment later, Asuka appeared with a small stack of paper.   
  
"Ta-da!" she said, "today we have for your viewing pleasure, the artwork of Ikari Teri, child-prodigy!" Asuka handed Shinji the watercolor pictures.   
  
"Wow," gasped Shinji, "this IS incredible! She draws like she were 6 or something, I can tell this is Unit-02!" The painting clearly showed a red EVA-like being, with what appeared to be puppet strings attached to its limbs.   
  
"Actually..." Asuka pulled that painting away from Shinji, "I drew that. It's a contemporary style painting which was suppose to represent my feelings towards my EVA."   
  
"Oh," Shinji looked at the rest of the paintings, which were all done by fingers. There were blue donuts, and what looked like double-helix strands.   
  
"This is still incredible," said Shinji, "she can draw complete circles, and DNA strands!"   
  
"Told you she takes after me," grinned Asuka proudly. The two young parents begin talking about how smart their child is and how wonderful she was going to be, when the phone rang. Shinji went to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" said the boy.   
  
"Hello," the caller's Japanese was accented, but understandable. "May I speak to Asuka, please?" Shinji covered the phone's speaker, "Asuka-chan, there's a man asking for you."   
  
"Huh?" Asuka went over to Shinji, and took the phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Hello Asuka-chan," said the man in German.   
  
"Papa?"   
  
"Yes, it's me sweet heart."   
  
"Papa!" cried Asuka; "it's been so long since you called! Mama is usually the one that calls, you're always so busy."   
  
"I'm sorry about that Asuka-chan, I should call you more often."   
  
Shinji tried to understand Asuka's rapid-fire-German, but the little German Asuka taught him were next to useless. He ended up going back into the living room and looking at Teri's paintings again. Finally, he decided to stick two of the paintings on the refrigerator door, like what proud parents would do with their child's good report cards. He chose the best blue donut and the best double helix, and posted them on the fridge door for all to see. By then, Asuka had finished her phone call. She joined him in the kitchen.   
  
"They're coming to visit," the red head said, "they're coming to visit, Shin-chan."   
  
"Huh? Your parents?"   
  
"Yeah, papa said that he'll be here on business, but that he'll have time to spend with us. He says he's really looking forward to meeting you in person."  
  
"That sounds great," Shinji noticed the lack of excitement in the girl's voice. "Aren't you happy that your mom and dad are coming to visit?"   
  
"Yeah," the girl looked down, her eyes looked as if they were gazing inwards rather than out. "Papa, mama, and my new stepbrother."   
---   
"Go right in Takuma-kun," smiled Misato's secretary.   
  
"Thanks Noriko-san," the boy opened one of the double doors into the Vice-Commander's office, and entered. Inside, Misato was waiting for him behind her desk.  
  
"You called Misato-san?" Takuma slowly walked up to the Colonel's desk, looking around the room as he went. "We're supposed to have a synch ratio test in 30 minutes."   
  
"I know," the woman said calmly, "but Ritsuko said she needs to delay the test for 15 minutes, so we have plenty of time. Sit, please." She gestured at a chair in front of her desk.   
  
"No, thanks," Takuma said politely, "I think I'll stand. I take bad news better on my feet."   
  
"What makes you think I called you here to tell you something like that?"   
  
"For one thing, you're only pretending to be smiling right now."   
  
Misato shook her head.   
  
"I'm sorry Takuma-kun," Misato decided to come straight out, "I have news about your mother."   
  
The boy's eyes seemed to light up at the word.   
  
"...What?"  
  
"I'm afraid she's dead," Misato said.  
  
"No, she's just missing."   
  
"Not anymore, only your sister is listed as missing now. They found enough evidence to prove that your mother...passed away. I'm sorry, Takuma-kun."   
  
"What kind of evidence?" Takuma demanded.   
  
"You really shouldn't hear..."   
  
"What kind of evidence?" there was a much darker tone this time, so Misato gave in.  
  
"They found enough of her blood to determine that she would have died from blood loss..." she explained.   
  
"But no body."   
  
"No, but the doctors are sure that the amount of blood she lost would have been fatal..."  
  
"What happened if she got an emergency transfusion?" Takuma asked.   
  
"The report didn't say."  
  
"So there is a chance," the boy sounded hopeful.   
  
"..."  
  
"Isn't there?"   
  
"Yes, well..."   
  
"And nothing about Kasumi?"   
  
"No, they didn't find a trace of your sister."  
  
"Then as far as I'm concerned, everything is as the way it was." He checked his watch. "I gotta go now, I'm supposed to meet up with Rei. See you at the synch test, Misato-san."   
  
After the boy left, Misato breathed a breath of relief.   
  
"That went better than expected. He just chose to rely on reasonable doubt."  
---   
A blade of light cut through the darkness inside Gendo's cell. The path of the light was blocked by a figure stepping through the open door, then disappeared all together as the door closed.   
  
"I know Shinji-kun came to see you today," the visitor said softly. Her words were greeted by silence.   
  
"How did it go?" she asked, trying to probe his thoughts. Silence rebuffed her attempt.   
  
"You didn't say anything damaging to him, did..."   
  
"What do you want?" asked Gendo impatiently.   
  
Dr. Akagi pulled out a personal access display device and turned it on. The light from its LCD display illuminated Ritsuko's face with an eerie glow.   
  
"The test results are complete," she said coldly, "they confirm that Adam is continuing to grow and merge with your hand, despite our best attempts to impede it." She turned the device off and placed it back into the side pocket of her long lab coat. Gendo looked at his shaky gloved right hand, clenching and unclenching it slowly.   
  
"At this rate, you'll loose all control over your right hand within six month. And 2 months after that, the growth would be spreading to your chest area. Amputation is currently the only method of stopping Adam."   
  
"I am already well aware of all this," said Gendo, "and so I ask you again: What do you want?"   
  
Ritsuko stood there silently for a moment, then moved towards Gendo. She stood behind him, and rested her hands on his shoulders. She gently began massaging his back.   
  
"You still want me, even after all that I've done? Even though I'm becoming something else?" asked Gendo, who remained motionless.   
  
"Yes..." confessed the woman.   
  
"But I don't want you anymore."   
  
Ritsuko stopped.   
  
"I don't want you anymore. I have no further use for you."   
  
Ritsuko's eyes locked on the colored photocopy tacked onto the wall in front of Gendo.   
  
I don't want you anymore.  
I have no further use for you.  
I don't want you anymore.  
I have no further use for you.  
I don't want you anymore.  
I have no further use for you.  
I don't want you anymore.  
I have no further use for you.  
I don't want you anymore.  
I have no further use for you.  
I don't want you anymore.  
  
I HAVE NO FURTHER USE FOR YOU.   
  
I've been replaced; Ritsuko's mind screamed, by a picture, a memory.   
  
"You...you never had any hopes about me, did you?" asked Ritsuko, weakly backing away from the man.   
  
"That is correct, Dr. Akagi."   
  
"You were using me," the raw emotions began to surge up, mix, and react inside Ritsuko, "just like how you used my mother..."   
  
"She served me well, even in death."   
  
The image of a MAGI mainframe, covered with blood flooded the woman's mind.   
  
"Please leave now," Gendo said. Ritsuko banged her leg on the edge of the cell's bunk as she backed away from the man. She weakly left the cell, and headed towards her office. On the surface, she remained fairly composed, as if everything was normal. However, inside her mind a beast was feeding on her feeling of rage, pain, and worthlessness. An unwanted woman, even by an incarcerated lover. The beast grew stronger by the second. It was a something created purely by Ritsuko's self pity and inadequacy, by her sorrow and agony. She wanted to lash out at something, hold something responsible for her problems, lay blame on an object and condemn and destroy it.   
  
"Dr. Akagi," a voice in front of her caught her attention. She looked up to find its source.   
  
Yui.   
  
It was because of Yui all this happened.   
It was because of Yui her mother died.  
It was because of Yui she herself was abandoned and cast aside.   
Everything Ikari did was for her, and her alone.   
She created the world they lived in now.   
She deserved to die; she must die.   
  
Ritsuko's hands reached out on their own, and slowly situated themselves around the woman's neck. However, before they could apply any force on the woman's neck, someone behind her snapped her back into reality. She turned around to find Takuma behind her.   
  
"Ritsuko-san?" asked the boy. He was grabbing onto one of her hand, and shaking her.   
  
"Are you ok?" he asked, releasing his grip. Ritsuko snapped her head back to Yui, but Yui wasn't there anymore. She found herself looking into Rei's red eyes.   
  
"Dr. Akagi," said the girl, "is something wrong?" Ritsuko quickly dropped her hands back to her sides, and shook her head rapidly.   
  
"No," she said calmly, managing a smile, "everything is fine, sorry about that."   
  
"What about the synch test today?" asked Takuma.   
  
"It's...it's cancelled, sorry for making you come all this way. I have something else I need to do." Ritsuko quickly retreated from sight, she rounded a corner and pressed her back against the wall. She listened to the two teens as they tried to figure out what happened.  
  
"Are you OK Rei?" the boy asked, "it looked like she was going to choke you."   
  
"I do not know," the girl replied, "I do not think Dr. Akagi is capable of such an act."   
  
"You must admit, she's a lot like her mother though. She can be quite mean and scary at times."   
  
"What did Colonel Katsuragi want to talk to you about?"   
  
"...Nothing, let's get something to eat."   
  
Ritsuko listened as the children's footsteps died away into the distance. Afterward, she found herself wandering headquarters, going down passageways no one ever used. Ritsuko drifted around for what seems an eternity, before finding someone in one of the deserted corridors. The lights weren't very bright, but she could make out the lonely NERV personnel, hunched against the wall. He had in his one hand a syringe, and with his other hand was rapidly tapping his arm, looking for a blood vein. Ritsuko slowly approached the young man.   
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "Article 02-01, subsection B of NERV personnel conduct codes expressly states that the use of controlled substances is illegal for all NERV employees. And upon discovery the user could face a minimum of 20 years in prison and/or ¢D666,000 fine."   
  
The man was surprised to see anyone in this part of NERV headquarters, much less one that spits out codes of conduct and threats.   
  
"I...I..."   
  
"Place the syringe on the floor," Ritsuko order, she produced a small pistol and pointed it at the man. He complied willingly.   
  
"All of it," she said. The man produced three more identical syringes, and placed them on the ground, too.   
  
"Now, report back to your post, and I'll pretend this never happened." The man nodded, and he appeared quite shaken by the experience. As he turned to leave, he was given one last warning.  
  
"If I or any other member of NERV ever catches you again. Be certain that you jail term is going to be way longer than 20 years." The man ran from sight, towards the more commonly used parts of the facility. Ritsuko walked over to where the man was, and scooped the syringes off the ground. She read the label. The substance in the syringe was a new kind of drug just gaining popularity on the streets. It was made up of a mixture of substances like tetra-9 Hydrocannabinol, synthetic endorphins, and various other pleasure inducing and addictive chemicals.   
  
Ritsuko gripped the glass tubes tightly, then placed them in her coat pocket. She slowly walked back towards her office.   
---   
OPERATION CONCLUDED AT 2010   
ALL OBJECTIVES WERE COMPLETED.  
AGENT SUCCESSFULLY INFILTRATED NERV HEADQUARTERS.  
DIRECT AND PRIVATE CONTACT WAS MADE WITH SUBJECT.  
SPECIAL PACKAGE WAS TRANSFERRED SUCCESSFULLY TO SUBJECT.  
AGENT SUCCESSFULLY EXFILTRATED NERV HEADQUARTERS UPON COMPLETION OF DELIVERY.  
  
"It is done," said SEELE-04.  
  
"Soon Dr. Akagi will be under our control," said SEELE-09.   
  
"She will help us undermine NERV from within," said SEELE-11.   
  
"They will be unready for our final move against them," added SEELE-12.  
  
"And with that," concluded Kihl, "will come the end of NERV, and the fulfillment of promised day."   
---   
  
END of Chapter #7.0 version 3 (04/14/00)  
Version 1 dated 03/29/00  
Version 2 dated 04/08/00  
Version 3 dated 04/14/00  
  
You folks know what I always say here, so I'm gonna skip it this time. I dare you to read the rest of his page without passing out from boredom!   
  
Don't read me, you've been warned:   
I won I won I won! *jumps up and down* I won the Chicken Ball 1999 Award's annual Most Underrated Fanfic award! The funny thing is that 23 other people also won this award, but who cares? I won I won I won something! Notice the slightly darker tone of this chapter? Don't say I didn't warn you people =P Anyhoo, I'm going to Cuba for a week. I think I might try starting Chapter 8 there. Well, later folks.  
  
Oh and I turned 18 last month, thanks to those who wrote and congratulated me (you know who you are).   
  
My e-mail: david_templar@bigfoot.com   
My ICQ: 8155557  
Also, please (very please) visit Axel Terizaki's new and improved website, at: http://www.asukanotebook.com.bi/  
He great, he WAFFy, he Axel.   
  
My wonderful (and often too picky) prereaders for this chapter:  
Axel, EBJ, |ncubus, Disaster, Rajen, Yousef Al-Shamsi, and Nschinden.  
  
Next chapter/episode:   
Rei III   
  
Rei: Am I gonna die?  
  
Axel: That's up to Dave.  
  
Rei: Where is Dave?  
  
Axel: Hiding from you. He's scared.   
  
Rei: There is no need. If I die, I can be replaced.  
  
Dave: *emerges from underneath the couch* Oh that's good to know.   
  
Rei: However, if I break your arms, I would not need to die, and be replaced. Attack, Takuma.  
  
Takuma: I am just a doll. *THWAK*  
  
Dave: AAAAHH!   
  
Rei: *THWAK* There, everything is as it was.   



	8. Chapter 8

The Child of Love 2  
By David Templar  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion was created by Hideaki Anno. The characters and other things from the   
series belong to Studio Gainax. The Child of Love is the creation of Axel Terizaki, and the story,   
along with any character(s) created by him is as such his. As well, any character(s) created by me is   
as such mine. If you plan to use any characters created in TCoL and TCoL2 in a fanfiction of your   
own, please first contact Axel and me, thanks! This fanfiction is not intended to be profitable for the   
author or his associates in anyway.   
  
Don't sue me!  
  
Warning: Some End of Evangelion spoilers within.   
  
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
  
Stephen was your average janitor, with your average dull and uninteresting life. He had very little   
ambitions in life, nothing greater than simple materialistic desires, like acquiring a working VCR   
(which is not very easy on Post-Impact era janitor's pay, I'll have you know).   
  
So what made Stephen do what he did, which was to venture into the restricted area of his work place   
on this day? What would drive him to hid a small digital camera, given to him by a total and foreign   
looking stranger, on his person so he could take some highly detailed pictures of something even more   
highly classified?   
  
Perhaps it was an attempt to escape the mundane-ness of his real life?   
  
You know, to act out a fantasy. There he was, a secret agent, having posed as a janitor to infiltrate this   
highly classified facility. Avoiding security patrols, bypassing checkpoints, and showing his bucket,   
mop, and janitor ID to anyone who doubted his presence. For a moment, he was something greater   
than what he was; he was what he wanted to be.   
  
Or maybe it was a simple act of defiance against his employers, who treated him like dirt, and paid   
him about just as much.   
  
And maybe, just maybe, it was because the nice Japanese man (who looked like he missed more than   
a few shaves) offered him a hefty sum for his services.   
  
Whatever the reason, it didn't matter to him at the moment, being busy taking pictures of classified   
materials and all. And as he drove home from work that day, he couldn't shake some images from his   
mind. Those massive towering beasts he saw and took many pictures of... But... Were they beasts?   
They did have a human body after all, with thin and palely white limbs. But their heads and faces...   
Those hideously long, eye-less faces...   
  
Stephen shook his head, trying to clear away the monsters inside his mind. He checked his rear view   
mirror, and let out a sigh of relief, as he saw no cars following him. Why would there be? He did   
exactly as the other man had asked; he was very, very careful. So as Stephen drove home that night,   
with German Techno blaring over the radio, he was quite at peace with himself and what he had done.   
Tomorrow he would meet with the Japanese man to exchange the camera for some hard currency, and   
finally be able to afford a VCR.  
  
Did I mention that Stephen was an average janitor?  
---   
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
TCoL2  
  
Chapter #8:0 Angelic Donut  
---   
Pen Pen laid on his side in front of the television set, alone in the apartment. The penguin let out a   
breath of relief as he enjoyed the relative peacefulness of his surroundings. There was the sound of   
the TV, currently showing a Japanese game show, in which some Canadian tourists were trying to   
win return tickets back to their homeland. Then there was the sound of rain, of water drops clattering   
against the window glass. But there were no sounds of actual human beings. Everyone was at NERV   
headquarters, leaving the bird home alone, but he was very much used to it. He was briefly distracted   
by the sound of the phone ringing, but his attention returned to the TV once the answering machine   
kicked in.   
  
"Katsuragi residence," on came the recording of Misato's voice, "I can't come to the phone right now,   
please leave your name and message and I'll get back to you ASAP."   
  
"Katsuragi, I'll be back in Japan sometime tomorrow," the machine recorded Kaji's message, "how   
about you and me get together for a drink afterwards? I've got some interesting vacation photos to   
show you."   
---   
This was not the first time Teri-chan had been inside one of NERV headquarters' EVA test control   
centers. In fact, she had become something of a regular at headquarters. The small infant was always   
accompanying her mother and father every time there was a test of some sort to be performed with   
them, or on them. Today's test was being conducted at the water-filled chamber of the simulated body's   
cage.  
  
"Are you four ready?" asked Misato, standing beside Teri's baby carriage.   
  
"Hai," responded the four pilots in rough unison.   
  
"Ritsuko, take over please." The doctor nodded in response.  
  
"Today's test involves a new close combat system designed to simulate hand-to-hand combat. As you   
all know, hand-to-hand combat is the best way to defeat the Angels. Currently, well over half of the   
Angels we've destroyed were killed with either the progressive knives, or empty-handed. This system   
designed in America, combines aspects of the pallet rifle simulation, the simulated body, and various   
other things. Control information from the simulated body is processed by the EVAs into movement   
data, then MAGI takes that data and creates an appropriate simulation. By running the whole thing   
through each pilot's EVA, we can simulate under very realistic synch ratio conditions, as well and the   
unique way each EVA responds to their pilot. This is basically like having the EVAs actually engage   
in battle with either computer generate opponents or each other, without sustaining damage   
and injury..."  
  
"Ritsuko," interrupted Misato, "are you done? The detail is nice and all, but..."  
  
"Come on, come on," Asuka's video intercom window enlarged itself to maximum on the main view   
screen, "enough with the techno-babble, let's get this over with! I wanna get back to Teri-chan! How   
is she, Misato?"  
  
"Sleeping peacefully, I think she likes the hum of the machineries."   
  
"Well, I don't like her listening to those sounds. Who knows what they can do to her little ears? And   
it's pretty cold in there, isn't it? Does she have enough covering? In fact, let me out, I want to check   
on her one more time very quickly..." Asuka began trying to remove herself from her plug seat.  
  
"Maya," Ritsuko said quickly, not giving Asuka a chance to escape, "begin the test."   
  
"Yes ma'am, starting interface sequence." The young technician's hands performed a little ballet over   
the keyboard. "Simulated body data are now being processed by PraCombat Matrix, program   
commencing."   
  
Inside the entry plugs, the blend and watery view of the simulated body cage was suddenly replaced   
with a computer-generated view of the streets of Tokyo-3.   
  
"Move around the city guys, how does it feel?" asked Misato.  
  
The four EVAs looked around, then slowly began to move about the virtual Toyko-3. They were   
distanced a fair bit away from each other and the center of the city.  
  
"It's just like being inside Unit-01," said Shinji, tugging at his controls. He tried raising the hand of   
the computer generated Unit-01. "I almost can't tell the difference."   
  
"Same here," said Asuka, performing a few short leaps, "everything appears to be OK."  
  
"Unit-00 is functioning normally," said Rei.  
  
"I'm ready," said Takuma.  
  
"That's because you're all actually hooked up to your individual EVAs," explained Ritsuko,   
"in a way..."  
  
"Well, let's begin. The first opponents will be computer generated Angels," said Misato, "you each   
get one." As soon as she finished her sentence, a Third Angel appeared in front of each EVA.  
  
"Wow," Takuma's eyes widened at the sight of the creature before him, "they're bigger than I thought."   
  
"We'll need to test the force feed back calibrations slightly. Each Angel will now slap your EVA on   
the shoulder. We'll use the data gathered to make sure you don't get unsafe amounts of sensory   
feedback. Everyone ready?"  
  
A resounding "yes" was the reply.  
  
"Commencing feedback calibration test," announced Maya. Simultaneously, the four computer   
generated Angel raised their right hand. Then they each struck the EVA in front of them on the   
shoulder firmly. Accordingly, the simulated bodies containing the pilots shuddered, as if they were the   
ones struck.   
  
"Feedback within safety perimeter," declared Maya.  
  
"How's everyone doing?" asked Misato.  
  
"That was very real," said Asuka, "are we done now?"  
  
"No, we are just starting Asuka," Misato turned her attention to the forth Children. "Well, how did it   
feel, Takuma?" She looked at his bio-monitors. His heart rate was up slightly and his breathing was   
more rapid than normal.   
  
"I...um..." The boy was at a complete lost of words. Having very limited actual piloting experience,   
he never actually felt anything like that before. Not only that, the sheer size of the monster which   
stood before him was overwhelming. They looked a lot smaller in my dreams, he thought.   
  
"If you're having any trouble, just tell us," Ritsuko said firmly. "We understand what lack of   
experience can do to a pilot."  
  
"I'm fine," Takuma took a deep breath, calming himself, "really."  
  
"In that case," Ritsuko said, "let's proceed."  
  
"In this exercise," explained Misato, "you are to engage and destroy your opponents. You'll only have   
your internal backup power, and your progressive knife to destroy the Angel in front of you. The   
simulation will begin with the enemy at a distance of 200m in front of you. Ready?"   
  
"Hai!" called out the pilots.   
  
"Begin!" Four power remaining counters appeared on the giant view screen of the control, and began   
to count down rapidly.   
  
Asuka was the first to finish, taking the Angel down 37 seconds. She had studied Shinji's fight with   
the Third Angel, and knew what she was up against. She predicted that Sachiel's opening move would   
be to use its beam weapon, and she was right. Quick reflexes and good timing allowed Asuka to   
dodge the beam. And before the Angel could do anything, Unit-02 was in front of it, neutralizing its   
AT-Field. The creature tried to strike at the EVA with the claws on its right hand, but Asuka blocked   
it easily while drawing her progressive knife. And before Sachiel could bring its left hand around,   
Asuka had already stuck the knife into the Angel's red core. Unfortunately, the design of Unit-02's   
blade, which was based on an utility knife, meant that it was rather prone to snapping off. That   
happened when the beast brought its left hand around and struck Unit-02's knife-welding hand. Rather   
than striking again with the knife, the girl instead whipped her EVA around. In a perfect roundhouse   
kick, she struck the already cracked core of the Angel with the armored heel of her EVA. The Angel   
flew back several dozen meters, before exploding, illuminating the sky with a giant cross.   
  
Shinji was 53 seconds behind Asuka. Having a rather foggy memory of his engagement with Sachiel,   
he experienced some difficulty. Instead of the direct path, the boy snaked his way to the Angel. When   
he got close to the monster, it lashed out with its arm beam saber, which glanced off Unit-01 head.   
The experience was so real that Shinji froze temporarily. Memories of his real encounter with Sachiel   
flooded back, but he managed to push it aside. Renewing his attack on the Angel, he used his   
progressive knife to cut off the enemy's left arm. Then he proceeded to crush the bones of the Angel's   
right arm with his hands. Sachiel tried bringing its cross beam to bear, but Unit-01's fist crashed into   
its face shell before it could discharge its ray. The coup d'etait came in the form of the vibrating blade   
of the progressive knife, deep into the Angel's core.  
  
Rei's attack on the Angel was very similar to Shinji's, using buildings as cover while approaching the   
Angel. She only struck the Angel once, putting all her strength into getting past Sachiel's AT-Field   
and getting her progressive knife into the core. Her EVA came out of the fight missing both wing   
pylons, one having been ripped off, while the other scorched off. Unit-00 was never meant for intense   
actual combat.  
  
And Takuma never really finished the exercise; his internal power failed before the Angel was   
destroyed. Right from the start, he took the Angel's beam head-on. According to MAGI's calculation,   
the beam would have bored through Unit-04's AT-Field and through at least foot of chest armor   
before stopping, so appropriate damage was inflicted on the simulated EVA. It also threw the EVA   
over a hundred meters backward into an apartment block. When he finally did get into hand-to-hand   
combat range with Sachiel, he was able knock the Angel down in short orders. But he had wasted   
valuable time and energy when he got hit by Sachiel's beam. By the time he had stabbed the Angel's   
core, he was almost out of power. The knife failed to penetrate deep enough to kill the beast and   
Unit-04 shutdown before it could force the knife any deeper.   
  
"This exercise is now over," Misato said. She crossed her arms, "your usual great job, Asuka."   
  
"Thanks, but can I get back to Teri-chan now?" the girl replied.  
  
"Shinji-kun," Misato turned to the other video intercom window, "not quite as spectacular as the   
first time, but still very good."   
  
"Thanks, Misato-san... So are we done?"  
  
"Very nice work," she moved on, "Rei."  
  
"It was only a simulation," the girl responded impassively.   
  
"Takuma-kun, not a bad first run, good job."  
  
"...I messed up," the boy was very quiet, "didn't I?"   
  
"What makes you think that? Your performance was exceptional, considering your limited actual   
combat minutes."   
  
"I guess your original training wasn't quite up to standard," observed Ritsuko coldly, "in this case, we   
need to review 4th Branch's training program."   
  
"Ritsuko!" snapped Misato; "this has nothing to do with training. He is inexperienced, what do you   
expect from him?"   
  
"The same I expect from all the other Children. Rei, your response time could be faster, and your   
judgement is rather poor. Shinji, you need to work on your tactics, you're wasting too much time.   
Asuka, you're good, but you can improve. Takuma, learn from everyone else. There's no second   
chance on the battlefield for screw ups."   
  
Inside Takuma's entry plug, a private video intercom window appeared. The window signaled for   
him to close his link to the control room, and he complied.   
  
"You pissed the bitch off, didn't you?" asked Asuka wickedly. "She isn't usually THIS annoying.   
What did you do? You can tell me."   
  
"Asuka," another private window appeared, this time from Shinji, "you shouldn't called Ritsuko-san   
names like that, even behind her back."  
  
"But she almost killed me and Teri-chan, what do you what me to call her?"  
  
"How about 'old hag'?" suggested Takuma.   
  
"Old hag?" Asuka thought for a moment, "that isn't too bad."  
  
"Come on Asuka," said Shinji, "be nice, she did help us later on."  
  
"Hai hai, ok fine." The windows disappeared, and Takuma breathed a sigh of relief. But before he   
was even finished sighing, a window appeared again.   
  
"I wanna know what you did to the old hag later," demanded Asuka. She then closed the window   
before the boy could respond.   
  
"But I didn't do anything to her..." he said helplessly.   
  
"Can we get going?" Asuka asked Ritsuko. "I think Teri-chan is gonna be hungry soon."   
  
"Why did three of you close your comm window to the control room just now?" asked Ritsuko impatiently.   
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"We were just giving some advice to Takuma," smiled Asuka innocently.   
  
"That's alright Asuka," Misato cut in, "we're done for the day."  
  
"Actually," objected Ritsuko, "there's one more exercise..."   
  
"Slot it in for the day after tomorrow," Misato said firmly, "we're done."  
  
"We can't stop in the middle of a test just because you say so!" Ritsuko proclaim angrily.   
"Do you know how much?"   
  
The blonde doctor was cutoff mid-sentence by the clamor of a wailing infant. The sound of Ritsuko's   
voice had wakened Teri up.   
  
"Teri-chan!" Asuka called out, "it's OK! Mommy's here... Everything's OK... Someone let me out of   
here!"   
  
"Now can we end the test?" Misato frowned, picking up Teri. "It's ok Teri-chan, your mommy and   
daddy is gonna be here soon." But the baby just kept crying.   
  
"Check her diaper," said Shinji.   
  
"Maybe she's hungry," suggested Asuka.   
  
Ritsuko's brow narrowed. She had no choice but to relent. "Maya, discontinue the program. Have   
MAGI begin processing the data for analysis."   
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Ritsuko glanced over her shoulder just in time to see Misato leaving the room with Teri.   
---   
"What was going on in there, Misato-san?" asked Shinji. The Children were accompanying the older   
woman through NERV headquarters, towards one of the base cafeterias.   
  
"Yeah, Ritsuko seemed edgier than usual," said Asuka. She pushed the baby carriage with the   
sleeping child in front of her. "Maybe it's just that time of the month for her. But then, I've never   
seen her handle it that badly. I mean, when it happens to you Misato, you just drink more."  
  
"I need a beer."  
  
"When it happens to me, I handle it fine."  
  
"Yeah," Shinji whispered to Takuma, "sure."  
  
"What was that, Shin-chan?"  
  
"Um...nothing, Asuka-chan!"   
  
"And with Wonder Girl, she doesn't even flinch."  
  
"What is 'that time of the month'?" Rei asked.  
  
"See what I mean? Something has to have seriously unnerved our dear Dr. Akagi. Maybe she isn't   
getting enough from her man. Maybe she doesn't even have a man."  
  
"Asuka..." warned Misato.  
  
"If it wasn't that, maybe it was something the 4th had to do with."  
  
"I already told you, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You sound pretty guilty to me. It could be something very small, did you get in her way or see her   
act weird or something?"   
  
"Um..." Calm down, the boy's mind screamed, don't make eye contact with Asuka or everything will   
be over. Takuma elevated his field of view upward to try and avoid any gazes. Unfortunately, they   
were on an escalator and Asuka was on the steps above him. "Oh crap."  
  
"Don't swear around my daughter!" shot Asuka, with Shinji looking equally disapproved. "And you   
did do something, I can tell by the look in your eyes!"   
  
"You'd be better off telling her now," cautioned Shinji, "Asuka has a knack for getting what she   
wants."   
  
"Shouldn't you be defending me, as a fellow male?" asked Takuma. "Man, you are really henpecked."  
  
"I prefer the term 'found my soul mate and happily engaged to her', thank you very much."   
  
"So what did you do?" demanded Asuka. The group had arrived at the NERV cafeteria, and was   
lining up to order their dinner.  
  
"Asuka," scowled Misato, "you really shouldn't pry into other people's business like that."   
  
"But Misato, I stay home most of my time taking care of Teri-chan, I hardly get out anymore! I miss   
talking!"   
  
"More like gossiping," said Misato.  
  
"Well, that too."  
  
"It looked like Ritsuko-san was gonna either choke or hug Rei," the boy took a can of carton of milk   
and placed it on his tray, "but I interrupted her."  
  
Misato was quite disconcerted with the news. "Rei, did Ritsuko actually attack you?"  
  
"No," Rei replied, "Dr. Akagi never touched me." It was a half-truth, while Ritsuko did appear   
openly hostile during that event, she never made physical contact.   
  
"So Ritsuko tried to hug you?" Misato scratched her head, "that's even weirder."  
  
As the table fell into a debate over why Ritsuko would try and hug Rei, much less another female,   
Takuma made eye contact with Rei.  
  
"I don't think she tried to hug you," the boy said by his facial expression.  
  
Rei just kept eating.  
---   
It was a peaceful lunch break on a sunny day, when the placidness of the classroom was shattered   
by one single cry.   
  
"What?!" gasped Kensuke, "Dr. Akagi tried to embrace Rei?"   
  
"Well," said Shinji, "that's what Rei said. Actually, she sort of implied it."   
  
"Wow, a real touching moment that must have been..."  
  
"Kensuke, I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Shinji suddenly realized that   
strange tales involving two females is not something that should be told to unattached otakus, but   
the damage was done.   
  
"I never thought of her as 'that kind of person'," said Kensuke, busying fantasizing. Shinji gave the   
other boy a rather cold stare.  
  
"You are talking about Ritsuko-san, right?"  
  
"Huh?" the boy snapped out of his trance, "yeah, sure."  
  
"Anyway, where's Touji? He's never around during lunch now a days."  
  
"..."  
  
"Where's Touji??"   
  
"Where he usually is," Kensuke said half-mindedly. He was quite occupied with the little world   
inside his head. Shinji shook his head.  
  
"We really need to get you a girlfriend."  
---   
"Thank God this is not a singles bar," Misato said to Ritsuko as she looked around the room. She and   
her friend were waiting at a bar suspended above the Geofront, which had a spectacular view of the   
underground city below. They were there to wait for Kaji, who had a habit of being fashionably late.   
"If this was, we would have been hounded by half a dozen men by now."  
  
"Why would that be so bad?" said Ritsuko, nursing her drink.  
  
"Well, I just thought..." Misato focused on her friend's distant gaze. "It is about men! The way you've   
been acting lately, your even shorter than usual temper, your harshness..."  
  
"Even shorter than usual? I'm short tempered?"  
  
"Well, we'll talk about that later. So what happened? Who is this mystery man? And how come you   
never told me about him?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, it's all over now."   
  
"That would explain your behavior. I'm sorry, Ritsuko."  
  
"My mother did say I was never very good with men." Not like she was any better herself, she thought.   
  
"So how long did it last?" Misato looked at her friend with nothing but concern and compassion.  
  
"Years, I don't remember how many years."   
  
"And it ended just recently? The guy never committed or anything?"   
  
"No, he never had any real intentions with me."  
  
"And you stayed with him for years? Why didn't you tell me, Ritsuko?"  
  
"..." Ritsuko just shook her head. "He..."  
  
"Hey folks," Kaji finally arrived, putting an end to any further discussion, at least for the moment.   
"Did I interrupt something?" he looked around with a worried expression.   
  
"No," Ritsuko assured him, "sit down, we've been waiting for ages. Let's see the photos."   
  
Kaji held up a brown folder, and laid it in front of Misato and Ritsuko. The two women quickly   
opened it and shared the photos amongst themselves.   
  
"These are incredible," said Ritsuko, astonished at what she was seeing. "You even got some picture   
of the schematics!" The scientist in Ritsuko temporarily pushed the woman in her aside.   
  
"The focus of the picture is rather poor," noted Misato.  
  
"Well," Kaji took a seat next to her; "my source wasn't really train to spy. Give the circumstances,   
I'd say he performed quite well."   
  
"So can we get more information from your source?" asked Ritsuko, busy examining the pictures.   
  
"I'm afraid not," Kaji took a sip of the drink he just ordered, "he's dead."  
  
"What happened?" asked Misato, turning towards Kaji.  
  
"SEELE caught up to him after he delivered the camera. For some reason, I think they wanted us to   
have these photos."   
  
"Where's the data disc?" asked Ritsuko.  
  
"Copied and recopied into on to a dozen other disc, I personally delivered the original to headquarters   
myself."   
  
"Good," Ritsuko collected the photos and got up. "I'll get right on to analyzing these."  
  
"Do you need a lift back to headquarters?" asked Misato, also getting ready to leave.  
  
"No," assured Ritsuko, "I'll be fine. Good night, you two." The older woman turned and left.   
  
"So," Kaji took another drink, "my place?"   
  
"I..." Her cell phone rang, interrupting the conversation. She quickly opened it up, "Katsuragi."  
  
"Misato-san," it was Shinji, "can you come home quickly?"  
  
"What is it, Shinji?" The boy's tone was that of someone pleading for help, and that sent a chill down   
her spine.   
  
"Teri-chan is sick."  
---   
The apartment was filled with the cries of the child, despite the best effort of her parents. Asuka and   
Shinji were taking turn cradling the baby in their arms, but it wasn't really helping. Teri was running   
a high fever and crying nonstop.   
  
And the worst thing is, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, her parents could do about it. The sheer   
feeling of helplessness was unlike anything the two young parents had ever experienced before.   
Asuka was on the verge of tears herself, while Shinji was at a total loss of words. Thankfully, Misato   
came through the door a short time after Shinji made the call, and brought Kaji right behind her.   
  
"How is she?" Misato asked, going over to Asuka, who was holding the infant.   
  
"She's running a really high fever, Misato." The usual confidence in the girl's voice was all but gone,   
having been replaced by utter fear for her child.   
  
"Let me see," Misato held the back of her hand against the Teri's forehead, trying to get a sense of   
her temperature. The baby just continued wailing.   
  
"Should we call an ambulance?" Shinji said with a slight stutter.  
  
"No, we can just take her to headquarters. We don't want to give anyone outside of NERV a chance   
to find out Teri's uniqueness." Misato was referring to the child's genetic codes, which included those   
of Lilith. "Ready, Asuka?"   
  
The girl simply nodded. Holding firmly but gently on to the most valuable person in the world to her,   
Asuka slowly followed Misato out the door.  
  
"Come on, Shinji," Kaji placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Teri-chan is gonna be all right."   
---   
35 miles west southwest of Yaku Shima Island  
Northern Ryukyu Island Group  
  
The Japanese Strategic Self-Defense Force submarine Harado was on patrol beneath the vast Pacific,   
searching out for potential threats to herself and her country. Her captain, a seasoned submariner, was   
enjoying a cup of late night tea when a report came over the boat's intercom.  
  
"Con, sonar," reported a young seaman, "we have a possible submerged contact. Bearing 35 degrees   
off port, depth unknown, speed unknown, range unknown."   
  
The captain responded by going forward to the sonar room, where he stood behind the banks of men   
and sonar screens.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Sir, we have a really faint contact, I mean really faint. I'm only picking up noise of something big   
travelling through the water. There's no blade noise, not even a caterpillar drive pulse."   
  
"Biologics, perhaps?" asked the older man. "There are whales in the area."  
  
"Yes sir, we have approximately three male and 4 female gray whales off the starboard bow. But   
that's the weird thing, sir."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Well, the whale weren't really singing much before. But since the sonar contact showed up, it's like   
they're mood has changed. It's almost like they're greeting someone with songs of joy."   
  
"Go active on the sonar," ordered the captain. Moments later, a dull "ping" was heard though   
out the ship.   
  
"The target is 700 yards off the bow... It's changing course... It's now on a collision course!"   
  
"General quarters!" the captain went back to the command deck as the alarm was sounded.   
"Right full rudder, all ahead flank! Make your depth 700 feet!" The deck of the submarine began   
to angle and pitch. "Weapon officer, report!"   
  
"Tubes one and two are loaded with Type 89s, tube three and four...!"  
  
"Snap shot, tube number two, match bearing with...!"   
  
"It's within the minimum torpedo arming range...!"  
  
"Override the safety locks!"  
  
"Too late, 5 seconds to impact!"   
  
"Sound collision warning!" shouted the captain, bracing against a hand hold.   
  
A moment later, something large impacted the submarine directly amidships. The boat's conning   
tower was jarred loose, and her cigar ship body broke in half. All three sections flooded and sank   
quickly.   
  
Not even pausing for a moment to survey its handiwork, the 16th Angel continued on its way.   
---  
"You look like you've been through hell, Colonel," observed Commander Fuyutsuki. The meeting   
room was rather empty at the moment, since most of the people haven't showed up yet.  
  
"Sorry sir, but Teri-chan was running a high fever late last night," Misato rubbed her eyes and downed   
half a mug of coffee. "Everyone stayed up all night taking turns watching her, and the fever has gone   
down somewhat."   
  
"The baby's first time being sick?" the old man asked.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Hmm...Sometimes I wonder if I should have started a family."  
  
"If you don't mind my saying so, sir, it's not too late."  
  
"It is for me, I lost my opportunity over fifteen years ago."   
  
Finally, Ritsuko arrived with Maya and Shigeru, followed by Kaji and Makoto.  
  
"Let's begin," announced Fuyutsuki, after everyone was seated.   
  
"We've gone over the data we've recently collected on SEELE's EVAs," reported Ritsuko. "Using   
photographic data from Kaji's source and computer data from Makoto, we've been able to create a   
computer model of our opponent." Ritsuko brought up a diagram of the white EVA. "From what we   
can tell, it has an internal S2 engine, and it can fly."   
  
"Fly?" asked Misato.  
  
"Well, this attachment in the back says 'wings housing'," pointed Ritsuko, "so we think it might have   
some sort of retractable wing for gliding in the back."  
  
"Any chance it can be real wings, like those on birds?" asked Fuyutsuki.   
  
"That is highly improbable, sir. The housing itself is too small to hold biological wings required to   
lift something the size of an EVA. Creating the wings themselves would require tremendous work,   
since there are no genetic codes inside the current EVA for wing growth."  
  
"How come they don't have any eyes?" the Commander inquired further.  
  
"We're still working on that, right now we think they use extra sensory perception."   
  
"So we've got an enemy that might be able to fly, have their own S2 engine, uses ESP, and   
outnumbers us over 2 to 1. How are we able to fight for something like that?" asked Fuyutsuki.   
  
"This will require some very complicated tactics and coordination," said Makoto.  
  
"And even more luck," added Kaji.  
  
"We're running out of time. With only two more Angels remaining, SEELE will be ready to move   
against us soon. Colonel, take any measure you see fit to prepare the pilots for this. Doctor, if there's   
a weak spot on those things, I want to know about it."  
---   
"It's just the two of you today," said Misato, "I just spoke to Asuka and Shinji again. They absolutely   
refuse to leave Teri's side for an experiment." Today's test was just a repeat of the one the day before,   
but minus two pilots.   
  
"I think I can beat the Third Angel this time," said Takuma, gripping at his controls nervously.   
  
"Unfortunately, that's not what you'll be fighting today," said Ritsuko, thankfully less moody than the   
last test. "You will be fighting each other."  
  
"Me fight Rei?" gasped the boy.   
  
"Sorry," said Misato, "but we need to refresh on the two-arms-two-legs vs. two-arms-two-legs tactics."   
  
"No progressive knifes," said Ritsuko, but the boy still seemed hesitant.   
  
"Takuma, Rei has been taking Aikido for over six years," said Misato.  
  
"I'm ready," said the girl.   
  
"Get ready you two," ordered Ritsuko, "we don't have all day..."   
  
"Ma'am," interrupted Maya, "message from Central Dogma, 'unidentified object detected approaching   
Owakidani, possible Angel'."  
  
"Abort the test," ordered Misato, "go to first stage alert, all hands to battle stations!"   
---   
Children's clinic, ward C-13, NERV headquarters  
  
Shinji was grateful to be getting the first bit of rest in almost twenty hours. Teri's fever had been   
slowly dropping for the past day, until finally it was low enough for her parents to stop panicking   
(but not worrying).   
  
"It was just the flu," the doctor had told them, "nothing to worry about." But they were very worried.   
Teri was almost half a year old now, but this was the first time she has been sick. Asuka and Shinji   
knew this was going to happen sooner later, and had talked about before hand. However, when it   
eventually happened, all their preparations went right out the window. The two young parents shared   
a hospital bed nestled closely to their baby's crib.   
  
"Asuka, are you asleep?" asked Shinji.  
  
"No, are you?" she asked back.   
  
"We need to sleep eventually," he said.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and Misato stepped in.  
  
"You two," Misato said with a quiet but urgent tone, "get up, there's an Angel coming."   
  
Asuka's eyes widened at the thought of leaving her child's side.  
---   
"Target is currently hovering over Owakidani," reported Central Dogma's PA system.   
  
"Is it an Angel or not?" demanded Misato.   
  
"Most likely," said Shigeru, "but it's pattern changes periodically from orange to blue."   
  
"As far as we can tell, this is not the Angel's final form," said Maya. On the main monitor was the   
most bizarre Angel yet. It was like a long DNA strand that had been bent into the shape of a donut,   
and it kept spinning over a single point.   
  
"Unit-00 and Unit-04 has been deployed," reported Makoto. The two EVAs emerged from hatches   
just outside of the city. Unit-00 began to setup a large sniper rifle, while Unit-04 drove a progressive   
spear into the ground beside it, then picked up a pallet rifle and checked it over.   
  
"How long before Unit-01 and 02 are ready?" asked Misato.  
  
"Unit-01 is ready for launch," reported Shigeru, "there is apparently some problem with Unit-02."  
  
"Launch Unit-01," ordered Misato, "what's wrong with 02?"   
  
"Asuka refused to launch at first, they just finally got her away from Teri's side, she's entering the   
entry plug now."  
  
"Let's make this quick," Asuka's video intercom window appeared, "commencing startup sequence.   
No stupid Angel is going to keep me from Teri's side."  
  
"0.9 until absolute borderline, 0.7, 0.5, 0.3, 0.1, absolute boarder line..." The digital meter suddenly   
shot backwards, "pulses are reversing, connection failed!"  
  
"What?" screamed Asuka, "start you Goddamn machine!" She jerked violently at the control grips.   
  
"Retrying startup sequence," said Maya, "no, it's not working!"   
  
"Recheck all nerve connections starting from 230 and up," ordered Ritsuko, "reset the connection   
sequence."   
  
"Could it have something to do with Teri's illness?" asked Misato.  
  
"Probably," replied Ritsuko, "Asuka's maternal instincts must be interfering with her normal thought   
pattern. She can't concentrate or focus on the job at hand."   
  
"What do I do? What do I do?" asked Asuka frantically.   
  
"There's nothing we can do, we'll have to wait until Asuka calms down."   
  
"Asuka, I want you to close your eyes, take some deep breaths, and meditate. We'll try this again in   
a few minutes."  
  
"Roger," the girl said reluctantly.   
  
"Position of the Angel?" asked Misato.   
  
"It's holding its position," answered Shigeru. "Unit-01 have joined up with the other EVAs."  
  
"Have Unit-01 replace Unit-00 on the rifle and tell Rei to move back," ordered Misato, "signal   
Unit-04 to cover..."?"  
  
"There's no time," Rei pointed out, "it's coming."   
---   
The Angel stopped spinning, and reached out with its senses. It felt mainly for AT-Fields, those of   
human beings, and those of something much bigger. There were three large fields in the area, and of   
the three, the nearest was also the weakest. The Angel condensed and reformed itself into a long   
stream, and attacked.   
  
"Rei, dodge it!" screamed Misato, but it was much too late.  
  
"No! It's too late!" shouted Makoto.  
  
The string shaped creature lashed itself out like an attacking serpent, striking Unit-00 square in its   
abdomen. The Angel burrowed through Unit-00's AT-Field, and drove itself into the EVA. The   
impacted sent the giant crashing into the hillside behind it. Rei retaliated by grabbing the Angel and   
firing her rifle point-blank at the creature. The shells impacted with a metallic clink against the Angel   
with no effect. As the Angel drove itself deeper into the Unit-00, it pushed the EVA against the   
hillside once again.   
  
"The Angel has made physical contact with Unit-00!" reported Shigeru.  
  
"Status of Unit-00's AT-Field?" asked Ritsuko.  
  
"It's active, but the Angel is corroding it!" reported Maya.  
  
"Is the Angel trying to merge with Unit-00?" Ritsuko asked out loud.   
  
"Shinji, Takuma," barked Misato, "close to within 500 meters of the target. Neutralize its AT-Field   
and engage with rifles once you're there! Keep out of its reach!"  
  
"Roger!" Unit-01 and 04 surged forth, rifles in hand. As they close, they can see bulging veins   
snaking across from where Unit-00 came into contact with the Angel. Unit-00 was trying to pull   
the Angel out of itself, but to no avail.   
  
"Danger! Unit-00's biocomponents are being perforated!" warned Maya.  
  
"Open fire!" ordered Misato. The two charging EVA raised their rifles and opened out on the target,   
sending continuous streams of shells into the Angel. But because of the Angel's size and shape, it   
only took a few hits. The creature began wiggling around like a worm, making it a nightmare for   
Shinji and Takuma to hit it.   
  
"Damnit!" cursed Misato, as she watched Unit-01 and 04 trying unsuccessfully to stop the Angel.   
  
"The Angel is continuing to penetrate and fuse with Unit-00's biocomponents," Maya advised.  
  
"This is very dangerous," said Ritsuko, "almost 5% of Unit-00's biocomponents have been fused   
with the Angel's."   
  
"Rei," shouted Misato, "can you hear me? Rei!"  
---   
Like her EVA, a web of veins was radiating across Rei's body, starting at her abdomen. The   
disfiguration crawled across her stomach, working its way to her upper legs, her chest, her shoulders,   
and her neck. The pain caused the girl's muscles to spasm and her body arc upward, as her nervous   
system was subjected to a completely indescribable level of shock and torment.   
  
One moment, the agony was so great that the girl could barely make a whimpering sound...   
  
The next, it was completely gone. And Rei found herself elsewhere, staring at herself standing in a   
shallow pool of LCL.   
  
A reflection?  
  
"Who?" Rei asked out loud, even though there's only she herself present to hear the question.   
"Me? Me within Eva..." But the figure before her wasn't herself.   
  
"No, I feel someone else other than me. Who are you?" Rei called out. "An Angel? The being that   
we call an Angel?"  
  
"Don't you want to be one with me?" the other asked softly.  
  
"No," declined Rei, "I am I. Not you."   
  
"Hmm..." the other smiled slightly, "but you shall be. It's already too late. I give you a part of   
my soul. I give you this emotion, this feeling. Pain, see? Your soul possesses pain."  
  
"Pain?" asked Rei, sharing her other self's sensations. "No, this is something different. Loneliness?   
Yes," Rei was certain, "this is loneliness."   
  
"Loneliness?" Rei's other self asked gently, "I do not understand."  
  
"Do you hate being alone?" Rei answered the question with another question, "We are many, but   
you are one. You hate being alone," she explained, "that is called loneliness."   
  
"That's your soul," the other pointed out, "full of sorrow. That is your soul."   
  
Rei's eyes snapped open, and she found herself back in the entry plug. The girl looked around in   
confusion, she didn't know how much time has passed since the Angel attack. Strange, Rei thought,   
I can't see properly. It was then that she realized there was water streaming from her eyes.  
  
"These are tears... It's me who is crying, but why?"   
  
Outside her EVA, the fighting continued.  
---   
"Pallet rifle fire is completely ineffective!" reported Shigeru.   
  
"The Angel is continuing to fuse with Unit-00," called out Maya. "It will soon reach fatal level for   
the pilot."   
  
"We can't engage it without risking the other pilots," said Misato. "Wait! Shinji, Takuma, fall back   
to the nearest weapon hatch! I'm sending you the progressive spears, use it to attack the Angel while   
staying out of its reach."  
  
"Hai!" The two EVAs dropped their rifles, and dashed towards the weapon emergence hatch. The   
progressive spears, which were nothing more than slightly enlarged progressive knife mounted on the   
end of a composite material pole, were waiting for them. The EVAs grabbed the weapons, and dashed   
back towards the target.   
  
"Takuma, let's try and pin it down!" called out Shinji.  
  
"Roger," replied the other boy. Unit-01 swung the spear at the Angel, hitting and knocking to the side.   
Unit-04 brought its spear down on the Angel, sending it crashing to the ground.   
  
"AAARGH!" shouted Shinji as he raised his spear and drove it down at where the Angel had fallen.   
But the Angel recovered much quicker than the pilots had anticipated. Swinging to Unit-01's side,   
the creature stretched itself out by over 30 meters, simply by reducing its own circumference. The   
Angel swung itself at Unit-01's ankles, knocking the EVA off its feet and sending it crashing towards   
the ground. Before Unit-04 could reorient itself towards the target, the Angel had wrapped the end of   
its string-like body around the EVA's ankle. The creature lifted the EVA into the air like it was make   
out of foam, and slammed it down upon Unit-01 like it was Thor's Hammer.   
  
"We might lose this one," Fuyutsuki, seated high above everyone else, admitted to himself.  
---   
Asuka sat inside her entry plug with her eyes closed. She took slow and deep breaths, letting the LCL   
release its cargo of nourishing oxygen into her lungs, before expelling the warm liquid.   
  
"I know you here," Asuka said into the entry plug.  
  
Silence was her reply.  
  
"I know Shinji's mom is inside Unit-01," she continued, "and I know you're in here."  
  
The only reply came in the form of the soft whirl of the LCL pumps, which turned on periodically.   
  
"I tried putting you being in here out of my mind," Asuka admitted, "I tried pushing the thought into   
the smallest, darkest corner of my mind, and I tried to forget. But I couldn't." The girl remembered   
the apparition of a woman in hospital gown she saw at the arcade, and the many nightmares.   
"I couldn't forget that you're still here with me."   
  
"Shinji's mom is a very nice woman," the girl said casually, "and very beautiful, too. Kinda looks like   
Wonder Girl. Did you two ever have a chance to meet?"   
  
The flow noises of her own breathing was the only sound in response.   
  
"All this time..." Asuka shook her head, "you were here with me all this time... I thought this was   
just a toy... I thought you were just a bad mother..." She paused for a moment.   
  
"After all, you left me, and then you killed yourself..."  
  
The girl lowered her head, and her red hair gently swayed in the LCL current.  
  
"I didn't want to be like you. Because...I was going to be a good mother, I was going to be always   
there for Teri-chan, and for Shinji."   
  
She paused again.  
  
"But I was wrong about you...You've always been here for me...protecting me... So..."  
  
"WHY AREN'T YOU HERE NOW?!" Asuka smashed her fists against the control grips. "Rei is   
dying out there, and Shinji and Takuma are losing to a piece of string!!" She kept pounding at the   
controls, over and over and over and over. "If we lose this time, it won't matter if Teri is sick or not,   
she won't have a future!!" Tears poured down the young mother's face. She slowly stopped smashing   
at the controls, her hands numb with pain and her strength and anger spent.  
  
"I made a promise to my child," Asuka sobbed, "so don't you make me break it!"   
  
The noise of the girl's anguish was only disturbed by the sounds of the LCL pumps.  
  
"Don't you love me, mama? Why aren't you here for me now?"  
---   
"Fusion with Angel have exceeded fatal levels," reported Maya, "we're looking at data feedback from   
Unit-00 and its pilot!"   
  
"The Angel has also penetrated Unit-04's AT-Field and ankle armor," Ritsuko pointed out, "it's   
currently fusing with the EVA's right ankle joint."   
  
"Can we stop it?" asked Misato.  
  
"No," replied Ritsuko, "we don't have time to come up with a way to counteract the Angel's   
bio-fusing technique. The only thing we can do is sever the leg."   
  
"Very well," Misato said angrily, "begin the necessary procedure, but don't sever the leg yet."   
  
"Maya," Ritsuko leaned over her apprentice's shoulder, "begin severing Unit-04's left nerve   
connections, but make it slow. We don't want the pilot to experience neural shock."   
  
Misato looked at the main monitor and sighed. The disfigurement on Unit-00 now covers almost   
frontal portion of the EVA. The Angel also continues to pound Unit-01 with Unit-04. Every time   
Unit-01 tried to move or get up, the Angel smashes it down with the other EVA. Every time   
Unit-04 tried to reach for the Angel entangled at its foot, the creature smashes it down upon the other   
EVA. With two large chords attached to the silver EVA, the umbilical cable and the Angel, Unit-04   
looked like a strung-up puppet.  
  
"We don't have a choice..." Misato called up Unit-01's communications channel.   
  
"Shinji, I'm going to unleash a covering barrage on the Angel. When that happens, I want you to pull   
back as fast and as far as possible, understood?"  
  
"Won...t...tha...hit...Re...and...Ta...u...m...?" the boy's radio message was barely coming through, the   
pounding by the Angel was causing a great deal of damage.   
  
"I've got a plan for Unit-04 to escape, don't worry," Misato closed the channel before Shinji could ask   
about Rei.  
  
"Takuma, listen carefully," Misato now turn her attention to the other boy. "We're going to lay down   
cover fire for Unit-01's withdrawal, then we're going to sever Unit-04's right leg. When that happens,   
you'll have to escape by the fastest way you can manage, got that?"  
  
"I m...ght...take...fe...hits...esc...p...on...one...fo...t...copy...wha...abo...Re...?"  
  
"We're getting ready to fire, standby." Misato closed the channel. "Shigeru, I want every arsenal buildings in that area targeted on that Angel."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." The technician brought up the control for the buildings immediately, and began   
inputting the proper commands. "All arsenal buildings in that sector have acquired the target and are   
standing by."   
  
"Thank God Rei is replaceable," Misato quietly admitted to herself. No matter how immoral the   
thought seemed, it was true.   
  
"FIRE!"  
---   
The massive swarm of rockets turned the green hillside into the lunar surface. Dozens upon dozens of   
the deadly projectiles ripped into the area beside Unit-00, throwing the Angel into confusion, as the   
explosions tossed it and its host EVA around the landscape.   
  
"Shinji, move it!" yelled Misato. The purple EVA stumbled to its feet, and escaped the chaos of   
explosions behind it.   
  
The Angel, now regaining control, repositioned Unit-04 over itself and Unit-00 like a shield. Several   
rockets smashed against the EVA, but did negligible damage.   
  
"Eject Unit-04's right leg, now!"  
  
"Ejecting!" shouted Maya. In a spray of blood, Unit-04's right leg was severed from its hip. The EVA   
crashed to the ground, with the Angel still attached to its former right leg.   
  
"Takuma, pull back!" shouted Misato. The silver EVA began to roll away from the Angel.  
  
But suddenly, Unit-04 reached up and grabbed its own decapitated right leg, still in the process of   
fusing with the Angel. The EVA continued to roll away while holding the leg above its head,   
extending the Angel, until the Angel could stretch no further and tightened up like a clothesline.   
  
"Unit...Unit-04 has immobilized the Angel!" reported an astonished Makoto.   
  
"Now's our chance, Shinji, are you able to move?" asked Misato.  
  
"Y...s...but...no...quickly..." reported the boy.   
  
"Re-engage the Angel with the progressive spear, quickly! Your objective is to sever the Angel at its   
point of contact with Unit-00."   
  
"R...ger," Unit-01's radio crackled. The purple EVA began moving towards the battlefield once again.  
  
"The Angel is continuing to fuse with Unit-04's severed leg," reported Maya, "without unit-04's   
AT-Field to protect it, the leg will be completely fused with the Angel in less than 55 seconds.   
Once it reaches Unit-04's hand, it'll began fusing with the EVA again!" As if it was demonstrating   
Maya's point, the severed leg began to spasm wildly, almost causing Unit-04 to lose its grip on it.   
  
"The Angel has gained control of the leg?" asked a bewildered Misato.   
  
"No," Ritsuko corrected, "it's just random nerve impulse firing."  
  
"Shinji, hurry up!" urged Misato.  
  
"Tell Takuma to drive his progressive knife into the leg and pin it into the ground. It'll buy us more   
time."  
  
"Asuka?" asked Misato.  
  
"Do it!" ordered the girl, "you can tell Shinji to pull back. Unit-02 is ready to engage the enemy."   
  
"She's right," reported Maya, "Unit-02 has just been activated!"   
  
"Launch it, NOW!" ordered Misato.   
---   
Asuka felt the surge in g-force as the catapult Unit-02 was attached to shot upwards at an incredible   
speed. Taking a quick moment, she gently rubbed one of the control grips.   
  
"Thanks, mama."  
  
Asuka took the controls again, and a moment later, she was airborne. The girl had purposely   
disengaged the final safety locks which attached Unit-02 to the catapult platform early, causing it   
to hurtle the EVA hundred of meters up into the sky at the end of its journey. Asuka threw her   
Unit-02 forward, causing the EVA to tumble in the direction of the Unit-00 and the Angel. Hurtling   
towards her target at over almost a hundred meters per second, she drew her progressive knife.   
Timing was everything. Asuka saw Unit-04 pass beneath her; the silver EVA using both of its   
progressive knives to hold its own severed leg down. She saw her target coming up ahead, and a   
second later, it was all over.  
---   
NEON GENESIS EVANGELION:   
TCoL2  
  
Chapter #8:0Rei III  
---   
Rei sat almost naked on the cold floor, her only clothes were her bandages. She drew her knees   
close to her for whatever little warmth and comfort they provided. It's actually only comfort, for the   
most part. The room she's in, it's so bare, she thought. Besides the lab beaker full of water near her   
feet, a metal cart in one corner, there was nothing else in the cell. It was also very quiet in there, kind   
of comforting, kind of eerie. Then came the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming down the hall.   
Coming towards this cell? Rei thought. There could be so many other cells in this block. She might   
be left alone for another day. How many days has it been? There was no way to tell. No clocks, no   
windows, nothing.   
  
Just the glass of water, the cart, and herself.   
  
The view port of her cell door slid open. "Good morning," said a man's voice.   
  
"Good morning," the girl replied quietly.   
  
"Do you know who you are?" the voice asked.  
  
"My name is Ayanami Rei."  
  
"And what's your designation?"   
  
"I am the First Children, and the designated pilot for Evangelion Unit-00."   
  
"Very good, thank you Rei," Gendo turned to Misato. "She's as ready as she'll ever be," he said coldly.   
  
"Thanks, but was all this necessary?" she asked. "And why does she inflict those injuries on herself   
like that?"  
  
"We're not sure. We've had similar problems with previous Rei clones while working with the   
Dummy Plug System," explained Gendo, "this process was devised to ensure that no replacement   
for Rei is unstable. Having a soul jump from one body to another isn't very easy on the psyche, either.   
It causes tremendous shock on the mind, and it takes days of isolated confinement in familiar   
surroundings to calm it down." He peaked inside the cell once more; it was a replica of the   
environment in which Rei was born. Cold, bare, and unappealing.   
  
"It doesn't seem very humane," Misato said.   
  
"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to," Gendo turned and walked towards the exit. Two   
guards took him back to his cell from there on.  
---   
Five days ago  
  
"Retrieval teams are moving in," the report came over the radio.  
  
"Red-1, are you sure the bio-readings are negative?"   
  
"Yes, the parts of the Angel fused with the EVA are completely inactive. It's also not responding to   
all standard external stimuli's tests."   
  
"Roger that, we're moving in."  
  
"Entry plug shaft's armor covering has been removed, force ejecting the plug now."   
  
"What the heck is taking them so long?" asked Takuma, "I could have retrieved the plug 20 minutes   
ago." He and Misato were standing beside a large NERV truck. The boy had a cup of hot chocolate in   
his hands, and a blanket around him. He could make out the flurry of activities around the fallen   
Unit-00. Large floodlights were being set up, as the sun was fast disappearing behind the orange   
horizon.   
  
"Patience, Takuma, we have to do this by the book. Besides, you can't really move without your   
EVA's other leg."   
  
"But..."?"  
  
"She'll be okay, I promise," said Misato, "let's get you back to headquarters first."   
  
"But what about..." he protested. Misato simply ordered him into a waiting vehicle, and drove back   
to headquarters.  
  
"Opening plug hatch now..." back at the entry plug, the rescue was still underway. "Umm...   
The pilot is still...alive..." As the suited team members crowded around the opening of the entry plug,   
there was quite a bit of commotion going on.   
  
"Oh my God," observed one team member, "what the hell..." And several team members were on   
the verge of vomiting.   
  
"Get a stretcher, now!" ordered the head of the team. He turned to the person inside the entry plug.   
"You're going to be alright," he said gently. "Just rest..."   
  
"This area is to be quarantined off right now, and all material recovered is now under level 10   
classification," a female voice ordered. "Everyone clear the entry plug!"   
  
"Yes, ma'am," replied the team leader, the man and his team proceeded to step away from the entry   
plug.  
  
Dr. Akagi, in a hazard suit, approached the opening of the plug and crawled in. She pulled out a   
one-use hypodermic needle, and checked it against the light from her helmet. "This will help dull the   
pain," Ritsuko said as she pricked the needle into the girl's arm, giving her an overdose of morphine.   
  
"It's the only way, I'm sorry."  
  
Rei merely looked at her sadly. It was her last show of emotion before slipping back into the   
peaceful nothingness.  
---   
Asuka was cradling Teri gently in her arms and singing to her, when Shinji got the call from Misato.   
  
"We're all fine here, Misato-san," the boy said into the phone, "yeah, we're still in our plug suits. We   
didn't want to waste time changing...Teri-chan? The doctor says we can take her home tomorrow.   
What about Rei?" There was a brief pause on the other end. "She's alive? That's great!" He covered   
the phone receiver and turned to Asuka, "Rei's alive!"  
  
"Phew," the girl let out a breath of relief; "I was worried that my cutting off the Angel like that would   
have killed Wonder Girl. I should of known better, you can't get rid of her that easily."   
---   
Four days ago  
  
"So... Rei has been taken care of?" asked Misato, walking down a secluded hallway with her friend.   
  
"All physical evidence of what we knew as Rei II has been destroyed," Ritsuko had personally saw to   
the incineration. "All we have to do now is to bring in a new Rei. But there are two questions, the   
first being how. Only Gendo knew exactly how each Rei was revived. The second being why? My   
preliminary examination of Unit-00 indicates that too much of the EVA was fused with the Angel,   
making it unsalvageable. Without Unit-00, we have no need for another Rei."   
  
"We already told the children that Rei was alive," said Misato, "and your judgement is only based of   
an examination. I want as many tests run on Unit-00 as possible to make sure it'll no long work   
before I throw it away. We need that EVA, and we need Rei, even if she's no longer a pilot."   
  
"I trust the Commander will be the one speaking to him," said Ritsuko.   
  
"Unless you want to."  
---   
The cell door slid open with a screech, and Fuyutsuki stepped in.   
  
"Turn off the surveillance system in this room," he ordered the guard behind him. "We are not to be   
disturbed under any circumstances short of an Angel attack." The guard almost objected, but thought   
better of it. He quickly left to carry out his orders. A minute later, the cameras and microphones in the   
room fell quiet.   
  
"Hello old friend," Gendo said casually, "how nice of you to visit." He gestured to a vacant chair   
beside his desk. "Care for a game of chess?"  
  
"I'm afraid that this is a business call," Fuyutsuki said, taking the seat offered by Gendo. "I see that   
Shinji was kind enough to provide you with a picture of Yui," Fuyutsuki looked at the black and   
white photocopy taped on the wall. "Surprising, after all you've done to him."   
  
"If this is a business call," said Gendo, "then let's talk business."  
  
"We need your help."  
  
"My help?" Gendo almost laughed.  
  
"We lost Rei."   
  
"You need me to replace Rei."  
  
"That's correct."   
  
"What makes you think she wants to come back?" asked Gendo.   
  
"I don't really believe you actually care about what Rei wants," Fuyutsuki simply said. Gendo fell   
quiet for a moment.  
  
"We are prepared to offer you concessions for your help," added Fuyutsuki.  
  
"And what if I refuse?"  
  
"You won't. Even if you did, we'd still carry out own attempt."   
  
"You'd probably fail." Most of the procedure involved in this task was from the Dead Sea Scrolls, and   
Gendo had destroyed the scrolls shortly before his last attempt to reunite with Yui. "When did she die?"   
  
"At 1734 hours yesterday," Fuyutsuki said, "the 16th Angel attempted to merge with Rei physically.   
When the connection was severed, the Angel died. Unit-00 and Rei, however, suffered massive   
injuries. There was no way she could have survived for more than a few hours, so Dr. Akagi   
administered a drug overdose."   
  
"How kind of the doctor," Gendo looked at his watch, "it's almost time, take me to the Dummy Plug   
chamber."   
---   
"Why have you called us down here?" demanded Ritsuko, "Can't you do this yourself?" Beside the   
contentious doctor, Misato and Fuyutsuki were also present. They split their time between looking at   
Gendo, and staring at the countless Reis in the circular tank around them.   
  
"You are right, Dr. Akagi," admitted Gendo, "I can't. I have almost no use my right hand. Also, we   
can't have just anyone working in here, now, can we?" Having successfully silenced the doctor, he   
turned his attention to the large circular tank. He had covered its glass wall with strange religious   
writings, of which the significance was clear only to him.  
  
"Well Ikari," Fuyutsuki was rather uncomfortable for some reason, "what's taking so long?"  
  
"Patience, Fuyutsuki," he simply said. He surveyed the Reis closest to the wall. They were all the   
same. They looked the same, acted the same... Except one. One of the Reis was curled up in a fetal   
position, and its eyes were closed.   
  
"That one," Gendo pointed. The group followed him to the open top of the tank, where they used a   
crane and a net to hoist the new Rei out. Once removed from its warm LCL womb, the girl began   
coughing and moaning.   
  
"Slowly lower her down," Gendo said, "keep her in that net until..."   
  
Too late. The Rei snapped its red eyes open, which burned with primal fire. With an inhuman speed,   
she knocked down Fuyutsuki and Misato, who were huddled beside the net. The girl then leaped clear   
of them, and tackled Gendo. He responded by grabbing Rei by her LCL slick hair and tried to keep   
his right hand away from her. Rei grabbed his left hand and bite deep into it, drawing blood.   
  
"Fuyutsuki!" called out Gendo, as Rei seized his right hand. Desperately, she tried to pull the glove   
off of it. There was something underneath that she must get to...  
  
Fuyutsuki jabbed Rei in the back with a taser before she could pry Gendo's glove off. The girl   
slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes.   
  
"So that's why this was just laying around," the older man said, placing the device back on a nearby   
cart.   
  
"She was after Adam?" asked Misato as she covered Rei III with a blanket.   
  
"There's no question about it," said Gendo, picking himself off the ground. "The instinct will wear   
off as her humanity fully re-establish itself. Since it's going to take a few days for that to happen, I   
suggest we proceed to phase 2. Follow me." With Misato carrying the unconscious girl, the group left   
the Dummy Plug chamber.  
---   
"It's so nice to be back home, isn't it Teri-chan?" asked Shinji as he laid the baby into her crib. It was   
the first time the family has been home since the crisis started.  
  
The small child giggled as her father tickled her belly. After three consecutive bedtime songs, she   
finally drifted into sleep. "Good night," Shinji thought about what fathers always say on TV, "my   
little princess." He quietly left the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
"Is she asleep?" asked Asuka, coming out of the shower.   
  
"Yeah, finally." The two collapsed on their bed. "What a crazy two days that was."   
  
"We've been through worst," Asuka said. "Remember that night Teri was born?"  
  
"How can I forget?" laughed Shinji.   
  
"Why isn't Misato home yet?" asked Asuka, "it's getting really late."   
  
"She said she'd be working late today, something to do with Rei."   
  
The two then fell into silence, doing nothing but staring at their familiar ceiling.   
  
"Hey, Shin-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Asuka-chan?"  
  
"Do you ever think about your mother?" she turned to face him, lying on her side. "You know, when   
you're piloting Unit-01, how her soul is inside and stuff?"   
  
"I guess so," he said, "I think about how she's always protecting me. And how much she loves..."   
He stopped.  
  
"What is it?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Well...Doesn't this upset you, talking about mothers and such?"   
  
"Not anymore," Asuka said, snuggling up to him. "I made my peace with mine."  
---   
Present day (six days after the attack)  
  
"Why can't I see Rei?" demanded Takuma.   
  
"I'm sorry," the nurse said, "doctor's orders, only family are allowed to visit."   
  
"But she doesn't have any family," the boy objected. "Can't you bend the rule just this once?"  
  
"Look," the nurse was getting irritated. "You've been coming here day after day, and I've been telling   
you the same thing. How long is it gonna take for you to get it through your head that..."  
  
"It's OK nurse," Misato walked up behind Takuma, followed by Asuka, Shinji, and Teri. "We've got   
clearance to see the patient from the doctor." The nurse simply nodded.  
  
"Room 604," she said.   
  
Of the four beds in the hospital room, only one was in use. But at the moment, it was empty. Its   
occupant had abandoned it and was standing beside an open window.   
  
"Rei!" The girl turned around at the sound of her voice, revealing her bandaged right eye.   
Before she knew it, a bunch of smiling people surrounded her. One of the boys and one of the girls   
offered gifts, while another boy held a small infant. It took a moment for Rei to take in everything.   
  
"I brought you this Pikachu," said Takuma, offering a three feet tall stuffed toy.   
  
"Me and Shinji brought you some flowers," Asuka held out a large bouquet of flowers, "we hope you   
like them."   
  
"Th... thank you all..." said Rei. She took the gifts and placed them on a nightstand beside her hospital bed.   
  
"We're all very glad you're OK, Ayanami." Shinji held Teri up to Rei, who looked confused, as   
though she didn't recognize the child.   
  
"I was so worried," Takuma said, "when the Angel attacked your EVA, it was so frightening. There   
was nothing we can really do to help."   
  
"Yeah," Asuka said, "I hope I didn't cut too close to you when I shaved that Angel off of your EVA,   
Wonder Girl."   
  
"I don't really remember that event," Rei confessed.  
  
"Oh no," Takuma turned to Misato, "did she suffer brain damage? Is that why her head is all   
bandaged up? Don't tell me she forgot about me again!"  
  
"No," Rei explained, "it's probably because I am the thir...."   
  
Misato made a coughing sound, stopping Rei in mid-sentence.   
  
"Never mind," Rei said.   
  
"Look at the time," Misato suddenly spoke out loud, "how about lunch? I'm buying!"   
She began pushing the kids out the door.   
  
"But we just got here," Asuka pointed out.   
  
"I'm not even hungry," Takuma objected.  
  
"Rei needs her rest," Misato argued, "she's been through a lot."   
  
"But...." Takuma retorted.   
  
"That's an order," Misato said sternly, "out." Her mood softened slightly as they approached the door.   
"We also need to start organizing a party for Rei when she gets out of the hospital," she told the kids   
as she got them away from a confused Rei III.   
---   
"I really don't see what's the big deal about all this," Misato said into the phone. It was the first time   
she's gotten to spend her night at home in over a week, and she was sitting in the kitchen with a really   
cold beer.   
  
"I got them away in time," she continued after a big gulp of beer. "All they heard was 'thir...'." She   
laughed.   
  
"Well I gotta hand it to you Katsuragi," Kaji said, "you've manage to cheat fate once again. Against   
hopeless odds, you managed to defeat yet another Angel, and save the First Children, sort of."  
  
"I did, didn't I?" she asked. "All I need to do now is keep the kids from finding out that this isn't the   
same Rei that went into Unit-00 before the battle."  
  
"Where are the kids?" Kaji asked, kind of amazed that Misato would just say these things out loud   
when Shinji and Asuka could be around.   
  
"They went out," she explained, "I'm babysitting Teri, lucky me."  
  
"Drinking on the job, too, by the sounds of it."   
  
"Hey, shut up," she teased, "you know, this Angel was like nothing we've ever seen. Its shape and   
design was like nothing we've trained for."  
  
"That just goes to show you can't train for everything."  
  
"Ah, but we know about SEELE's Mass Production EVAs," she finished her beer, "so at least we can   
train for that." She went to the fridge for another beer.   
  
"That's if they don't also turn into DNA strands or strings, too!" laughed Kaji. There was a thump on   
the other line.   
  
"Katsuragi? Did you drop the phone or something? Are you drunk already?" There was no answer.   
"Misato, are you all right? Misato!"   
  
"I'm...I'm gonna have to call you back later," a shaky voice on the other side replied, then she hung up.   
  
Slowly, Misato reached out to the fridge, and removed one of Teri's baby drawings.   
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
  
END of Chapter #8.0 version 1 (07/15/00)  
Version 1 dated 07/15/00  
Version 2 dated 00/00/00  
Version 3 dated 00/00/00  
  
You folks know what I always say here, so I'm gonna skip it this time. I dare you to read the rest of   
his page without passing out from boredom!   
  
Author's words:   
Sorry about being so late! I was really busy the past months, trying to get into a good University and   
dealing with exams and graduating high school and so on! Gomen nasai! *bows deeply* I was also   
lucky enough to find time to attend the Anime Expo this year, down in California (yes, I flew down   
there just for an anime convention =P). It was a most wonderful experiencing, AX being my first con   
ever. I also had the good fortune of meeting Jim Lazar, the author of Garden of EVA, and a few of   
my readers! The mention of beanie babies in this chapter is a joke on a friend of mine, I sure hopes   
she never reads this fanfic ^_^' Now that I've graduated high school, I'll be attending a University in   
another province (Ontario). Sadly, that means my current and beloved e-mail account will soon fall into disuse   
(my family can't use it, cause I said so). So please address any comments to my new e-mail account   
below, thanks. My ICQ account will remain the way it is.  
  
Later folks!  
  
My e-mail: david_Templar@bigfoot.com   
My ICQ: 8155557  
Also, please (very please) visit Axel Terizaki's wonderful, award-winning website,   
at: http://www.asukanotebook.com.bi/  
He great, he wise, he Axel.   
  
My wonderful prereaders for this chapter:  
Axel, Disaster, Rajen, Yousef Al-Shamsi, Nschinden, and Zenogears.   
  
Retooled by:  
DJ Lesser.  
  
Preview of next chapter/episode:   
An Angel among us  
  
  



End file.
